El Despertar
by TanisFF
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos del tornado en Arcadia Bay, Max y Chloe abandonan los restos de su pueblo natal con la finalidad de olvidar todo lo sucedido y seguir con sus vidas, lo que no sabían es que su papel en esta historia aún no había terminado, el tornado solo fue el principio de algo mucho peor.
1. Sin Rumbo

Hola a todos antes que nada quiero señalar que este es mi primer FF y por lo tanto tendrá muchos errores, así que espero que sean tolerantes ante mi mala habilidad de escritura, los personajes principales pertenecen al juago Life is Strange, y los sucesos que estarán pasando, hacen referencia a libros, películas y otros autores de FF a los cuales les pedí permiso.

Capítulo 1 – Sin Rumbo

Nunca se han detenido a pensar cómo es que pasan las cosas, como una simple decisión o acción puede cambiar radicalmente el transcurso que tomara tu vida, quien me dice que al ver, escuchar o sentir algo puede cambiar radicalmente el gusto hacia un tema, como puedo saber si al ir o no ir a un lugar pueda afectar lo que las personas piensen de mí, o si conoceré o no a alguien nuevo, o si el simple hecho de salir de mi habitación le pueda salvar la vida a alguien, mi destino no está escrito yo forjo mi propio destino en base a las decisiones que tomo y las acciones que realizo, la vida no puede ser tan complicada.

Como iba a saber que al salvar una vida podía condenar a tantas, como el responder una simple llamada podría evitar que alguien se quite la vida, o que un inocente beso podría afectar tu decisión de salvar a todos los que te rodean.

Pero que estúpida eres, la vida no es tan sencilla y las cosas que uno espera que le salgan bien, siempre salen mal…..Todo te sale mal. Tenías la capacidad de retroceder en el tiempo y poder forjar tu propio destino y lo único que hiciste fue jugar con las emociones de las personas, manipulándolas a tu gusto y diciéndoles lo que querían escuchar, mientras ignorabas a las personas que en verdad te necesitaban.

No pudiste evitar que Kate se quitara la vida frente a toda la escuela, tus malas decisiones llevaron a tu mejor amiga a matar a Frank para obtener la estúpida lista, manipulaste a Chloe y su Madre para estar en contra de David, sin saber que al final era una buena persona, no solo eso te salvo la vida, estúpida no estaría aquí en este momento si no fuera por el….joder. Admítelo Max tu único poder es hacer sufrir a las personas que te rodean.

Incluso al final cuando pensaste que ya todo estaba solucionado, que las cosas saldrían bien y todo volvería a la normalidad, la vida te da un puñetazo en la cara, toda acción tiene consecuencias, y tus acciones tomaron la forma de un tornado, un tornado que destruyo mi pueblo natal Arcadia Bay y a todo lo que estuviera a su paso…..Todo porque no pude soportar le idea de perderla de nuevo.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no podíamos hacer nada, el tornado se dirigía a Arcadia Bay para destruido todo y nosotras estábamos sentadas en primera fila para ver dicha destrucción, como si se tratase de un castigo. Acaso lo era, ¿este es mi castigo por no tomar las decisiones correctas? Tendría que atestiguar la destrucción de Arcadia Bay junto a Chloe, nada nos obligaba a ver, podíamos cerrar los ojos, o simplemente irnos de ese lugar, pero no lo hicimos, nos quedamos en el faro tomadas de la mano con la mirada fija en Arcadia Bay y vimos como esa cosa levantaba todo a su paso, autos, barcos, casas se levantaban del suelo como si estuvieran hechos de papel.

Mientras contemplábamos la destrucción, sentí como la mano de Chloe me apretaba de repente, el tornado había llegado al Two Whales Diner allí se encontraba Joyce, ese fue nuestro limite, después de eso ya no pudimos seguir observando, queríamos que todo esto acabara, así que nos sentamos en el suelo, nos abrazamos una a la otra bajo la fuerte tempestad y nos quedamos allí llorando, esperando a que esta locura terminara.

Cuando por fin nos levantamos el tornado había desaparecido, El cielo aún estaba nublado y el olor a humedad se sentía en todo el aire, Arcadia Bay estaba irreconocible el pueblo de nuestra infancia había sido reducido a escombros. Ya no podíamos hacer nada lo único que pasaba por nuestras mentes era salir de allí cagando leches y eso hicimos, nos montamos en la camioneta y sin pensarlo con claridad nos fuimos, dejando todo atrás y es allí en donde nos encontramos actualmente, viajando sin rumbo, sin un plan, acompañadas de un silencio incómodo y el sentimiento de culpa en nuestros rostros.

No sentíamos perdidas, desorientadas, como esos finales de película en donde los protagonistas se montan en un viaje por carretera, apresurados por llegar a un lugar, el cual tal vez no exista, no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, nadie te enseña que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, me volteo para ver a Chloe y miro como tenía la vista fija en el camino, su rostro trata de fingir despreocupación, pero su falsa mirada no me engañaba yo sabía que por dentro estaba destrozada al igual que yo.

Y todo por mi culpa, todos murieron por mi culpa. Y chloe lo sabía, admítelo max…..Te odia, ella sabía que era la clave para salvar a todos y como una virgen que está a punto de ser ofrecida a un dio, ella había aceptado su destino y tú se lo arrebataste, que tan agradecida estará cuando se dé cuenta que todos murieron por que no la dejaste morir, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendí. Max eres una estúpida egoísta, escogiste a Chloe por que no podías soportar la idea de perderla, pero Chloe, Chloe lo había perdido todo, su hogar, su familia, sus amigos y todo por tu culpa, en el fondo ha de odiarme con toda su alma, ella quería sacrificarse por todos y tú no se lo permitiste, todo es mi culpa.

Fue entonces cuando ya no lo pude soportar y como una niña que trata de pedir perdón a sus padres, me rompí en llanto frente a ella, tenía que decirle algo, tenía que suplicar su perdón.

-CHLOE\- "Max que pasa, te encuentras bien"

-MAX- "Chloe yo…..lo siento, en verdad lo siento, yo solo quería hacerte feliz, quería arreglarlo todo"

-CHLOE- "Vamos Max sabes que hiciste lo que pudiste, no tienes por qué culparte por todo esto"

-MAX- "Pero pude haber hecho algo, tenía que haber algo, alguna forma de salvarlos a todo..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Chloe detiene la camioneta y me abrasa

-CHLOE- "Ya basta Max, ya basta, ya deja de culparte por todo esto, no es tu culpa yo sé que hiciste todo lo posible para solucionar las cosas y también se el infierno que tuviste que pasar"

Chloe levanta mi rostro con sus manos y pones sus ojos fijos en los míos

-CHLOE- "Estoy consciente de todo lo que he perdido, pero también soy consciente de lo que tengo frente a mí y si hubiera sido mi decisión, te hubiera elegido a ti sobre todas las cosos, ya no podemos cambiar el pasado, así que es mejor ver hacia el futuro, vamos Max dejemos todo atrás, olvidemos todo"

Después de escuchar sus palabra desahogue mi llanto sobre su pecho, solo que esta llano no era de dolor sino de alivio, alivio de saber que después de todo lo que había pasado seguiríamos juntas, pasado unos minutos el pensamientos de culpa desaparecen de mi mente ahora solo puedo pensar en ella, Chloe me hizo la promesa de que nunca me abandonaría y al volver a ver la mirada de sus ojos, sabía que cumpliría su promesa, aun así quedaba la incógnita de que iba a pasar.

-MAX- "Creo que ya no podemos hacer nada por Arcadia Bay, pero que se supone que haremos ahora, a donde iremos?"

Chloe se queda en silencio tras recibir mi pregunta, pude ver como se mordía el labio y la duda invadía sus ojos, al igual que yo ella tampoco sabía que iba a pasar, estábamos solas en medio de la carretera y las únicas personas que conocíamos estaban en Arcadia Bay.

-CHLOE- "No lo sé max, aun trato de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo pensar con claridad"

-MAX- "Creo que deberíamos ir al siguiente poblado, allí pensaremos mejor lo vamos hacer o lo que diremos"

-CHLOE- "Me parece un buen comienzo"

-MAX- "Ok entonces… ¿cuál es el poblado más cercano?"

-CHLOE- "Eeeeee no lo recuerdo"

-MAX- "Tal vez algún restaurante"

-CHLOE- "No lo sé max, nuca me había alejado tanto de Arcadia Bay, creo recordar que más adelante hay una parada de camiones, pero no estoy segura"

-MAX- "Vale capte el mensaje, por lo menos llevas algún mapa en la camioneta"

-CHLOE- "Tengo pinta de guardabosques, lo que miras es lo que hay"

-MAX- "Ok…. déjame pensar… espera en mi teléfono tengo un GPS allí podremos ver el poblado más próximo…..mmmmm que extraño"

-CHLOE- "Que cosa"

-MAX- "El GPS…..no encuentra nuestra ubicación"

-CHLOE- "A lo mejor la señal es muy débil"

-MAX- "Eso es lo extraño, la señal está al 100%"

Mientras trataba de conectar mi teléfono al GPS, este de repente emitió un sonido molesto el cual lastimaba nuestros oídos, muy parecido al sonido que hacia el internet en una conexión telefónico, pero multiplicado por 10.

-CLHOE- "Joder que es ese sonido…apágalo, apágalo"

-MAX- "No puedo, esta porquería no responde"

No podía apagar mi teléfono así que en mi desesperación, abrí la puerta y lo lance lo más lejos que pude, segundos después, el teléfono de chloe empezó a emitir le mismo sonido.

-CHLOE- "Pero qué demonios, ni siquiera estaba encendido"

-MAX- "YA no lo soporto…Chloe lánzalo"

Chloe abrió la puerta y con todas sus fueras lanzo su teléfono lo más lejos que pudo, al mismo tiempo que dijo.

-CLHOE- "QUE TE JODAN. Estúpido aparato, máx estas bien"

-MAX- "Pero qué demonios fue eso"

-CHLOE- "No lo sé, los teléfonos no suelen fallar así"

-MAX- "No lo sé, solo sé que eso fue demasiado extraño. Joder siento como si el sonido estuviera aun en mi cabeza"

-CHLOE- "Si lo sé, pero. Juraría que mi teléfono estaba apagado, como se pudo encender solo"

Ignoro las palabras de chloe por uno segundos y me relajo hasta que ese sonido tan irritante desaparece de mi cabeza.

-CHLOE- "Max me estas escuchando"

-MAX- "Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que seguimos aquí, sin saber que hacer"

Maldición, eso fue demasiado violento yo no suelo hablar así, puedo notar en la mirada de chloe que no le agrado mi comentario.

-MAX- "Chloe yo lo siento, no sé qué me paso, normalmente yo no soy así"

-CHLOE- "No pasa nada compañera, sé que estás pasando por mucha presión y no me voy a enojar contigo solo por levantarme un poco la voz solo procura que no vuelva a pasar"

-MAX- "Gracias, lo haré"

-CHLOE- "Es enserio si me vuelves a hablar así, pateare tu escuálido trasero"

-MAX- "Jejejejejeej ok evitare hacerte enojar, pero aún queda el asunto de que hacer"

-CHLOE- "Sabes…..creo que te preocupas demasiado, si seguimos adelante tarde o temprano nos toparemos con algo o alguien"

-MAX- "Supongo que tienes razón, no ganaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí quejándonos de la situación, vale mujer a que estas esperando, nuestro destino nos espera más adelante"

-CHLOE- "Esa es la Max que me gusta, me alegra que ellas regresado"

Y así como así nuestro ánimo poco a poco parecían ir mejorando, en ocasiones la mejor forma de superar el dolor es mirar así adelante y no quedarte estancando en el pasado, y aunque las heridas aún estaban abiertas sabíamos que juntas superaríamos esto, ahora más que nunca nos necesitábamos una a la otra, por primera vez después de los sucesos en Arcadia Bay vuelvo a sonreír mientras miro al sol levantarse en el cielo.

-CHLOE- "A qué viene esa sonrisa Max, que acaso estás pensando en mi"

-MAX- "Quizás (Chloe sonríe al escuchar mis palabras) en que piensas tu"

-CHLOE- "En que si no encontramos un lugar en donde comer, me comeré a mi compañera"

-MAX- "je je je Chloe tu siempre piensas con el estómago"

-CHLOE- "Mira quien habla, si llevo escuchando a tu estomago rugir los últimos 3 kilómetros"

Ella tenía razón, con tantos viajes en el tiempo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comí algo,

-MAX- "Ok lo admito, también tengo hambre, no recuerdo la última vez que comí algo, creo que fue…."

Estaba a punto de decirle a chloe que la última comida que recordaba era la de su madre, por suerte me detuve antes de terminar la oración, sabía que cualquier mención respecto a Joyce la destrozaría, tengo que estar atenta a lo que digo, sé que las dos superaremos esto, pero no quiero tirar más leña al fuego.

-CHLOE- "¿Que fue qué?"

-MAX- "Joder tengo tanta hambre que me duele la cabeza, no puedo pensar con claridad"

-CHLOE- "No te preocupes Max, estoy segura que pronto encontraremos algo"

Le expreso una sonrisa a Chloe dándole a entender que confiaba en ella, clavo mi mirada de nuevo en el camino y después de unos minutos me percato de algo.

-MAX- "Oye Chloe

-CHLOE- "Dime"

-MAX- "Te has percatado de que no hemos visto, pasar a nadie"

-CHLOE- "Ahora que lo mencionas sí, es bastante extrañado, normalmente debería de haber pescadores o camiones de carga por estas rutas"

-MAX- "Tal vez se dieron cuenta del tornado y hallan cerraron las carreteras"

-CHLOE- "Eso tiene sentido, pero aun así es bastante extraño, encenderé la radio, con suerte alguna emisora estará contando lo sucedido"

Chloe encendió la radio con la esperanza de que alguna emisora local estuviera dando información sobre lo sucedido. Pero lo único que recibimos fue estática, no había ningún tipo de señal clara, después de varios intentos logramos dar con una frecuencia la cual emitía un extraño sonido.

-MAX- "Espera, escuchaste eso"

-CHLOE- "Que cosa"

-MAX- "Creí escuchar algo, regresa la frecuencia hacia atrás, muy lentamente"

La frecuencia que emitía ese extraño sonido no pertenecía a ninguna estación local, pero era la señal más clara que habíamos encontrado, detuvimos la camioneta con la esperanza de captar mejor la señal pero fue inútil, el sonido seguía siento incoherente, en algunas ocasiones lográbamos percatar algunas palabras como hola, el, tu, aquí, donde, pero lo más seguro es que solo fueran producto de nuestra imaginación.

Aun así seguimos intentándolo, nos quedamos calladas por unos segundos con la esperanza de lograr entender algo y fue entonces cuando lo escuche, era un sonido casi sordo que se mezclaba con la estática, en un principio pensé que no era nada, que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero poco a poco empecé a escuchar algo. Era una vez, una voz que murmuraba algo, por desgracia el sonido era tan bajo que no podía entender lo que decía.

Le pedí a Chloe que guardara silencio, puse mi cara más cerca de la radio para tratar de entender mejor lo que decía, y me di cuenta de que no era solo una voz, eran varias, como el sonido que hacen cientos de personas en un estadio.

-CHLOE- "Que pasa Max, escuchaste algo"

-MAX- "No estoy segura, creí escuchar algo o más bien a alguien, a alguien murmurando"

-CHLOE- "Murmurar?...(Chleo se acerca a la radio y sebe todo el volumen) yo no escucho nada, tal vez lo imaginaste"

-MAX- "Quizás, deje intentarlo una vez más"

Chloe aparte su rostro de la radio para darle pasó al mío, hago mi mayor esfuerzo, apago todos mis sentidos y solo me concentro en el sonido de la radio. Fue entonces cuando la escuche, solo duro un segundo pero pude entender claramente lo que decía.

Mi cuerpo se queta petrificado y pude siente como un escalofríos recorría todo mi cuerpo, tenía que estármelo imaginando, esto tenía que ser obra de mi imaginación, como puede ser esto real. Una de las voces dijera mi nombre y…..no solo eso, la voz que lo dijo, esa voz…..no...no puede ser ella….ella está muerta, que demonios está pasando.

-VOZ MISTERIOSA- "Max….ten cuidado"

N/A: Bueno esto solo es el comienzo ya tengo mucho material adelantado, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo para revisarlo bien ya que como mencione al principio, mi habilidad de escritura es muy mala.

Agradecería mucho cualquier comentario o critica, el siguiente capítulo ya está, solo falta revisar algunos detalles.


	2. De Mal en Peor

Capítulo 2 – De mal en Peor

-CHLOE- "Max...Max...MAAAX"

La voz de Chloe hace que mi cuerpo despierte y vuelva en sí, miro a mi compañera y puedo notar como su rostro expresa confusión. Pero dicha confusión no parece producto de la radio, si no de la expresión de pánico en mi rostro, acaso ella no escucho nada.

-CHLOE- "Max te encuentras bien, estas sudando y te tiemblan las manos" (Dijo en tono preocupante)

-MAX- "También la escuchaste"

-CHLOE- "Escuchar que"

-MAX- "La voz"

-CHLOE- "Cual voz"

-MAX- "La de la radio, fue muy clara"

-CHLOE- "Max en la radio no ha sonado nada coherente, solo estática"

Entonces me di cuenta de que Chloe no había escuchado nada, acaso me lo abre imaginando todo. Pongo de nuevo mis oídos en la radio, pero esta vez solo escucho estática, las voces habían desaparecido.

-CHLOE- "Tal vez solo fue tu imaginación, puede que todavía estés un poco alterada por lo sucedido"

-MAX- "Pero había una voz, yo las escuche y me dijo..."

-CHLOE- "Dijo que?"

Era inútil Chloe no me iba a creer y mi insistencia solo provocara que se preocupe aún más de mí.

-MAX- "Sabes…., creo que tienes razón, me lo debí haber imaginado. Es solo que…parecía muy real, pero ya no sé qué pensar, mi cabeza no ha sido lo mismo desde las pesadillas"

-CHLOE- "Pesadillas... cuales pesadillas" (Dijo confundía)

Es verdad Chloe no sabe nada de las pesadillas que tuve, será mejor que no le diga nada. Puede que no me crea, ni yo me lo creería.

-MAX- "No es nada"

-CHLOE- "(Mirada dudosa) Tú me estas ocultando algo…vamos Max a este punto me sorprende que aún me ocultes cosas" (Dijo en tono levemente elevado)

-MAX- "No es eso"

-CHLOE- "Entonces que"

-MAX- "Es solo que no quiero hablar de eso"

-CHLOE- "Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar conmigo, vamos max soy tu mejor amiga…a este punto ya deberías de confiar en mi"

Maldición creo que no poder librarme de esta, tendré que contárselo. Pero no quiero recordar lo que paso allí, ese lugar era una locura nada de lo que vi allí tuvo algún sentido.

-MAX- "Vale Chloe, te lo contare, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es muy difícil de recordar y fue muy traumático"

-CHLOE- "A que te refieres, que fue lo que te paso"

-MAX- "Cuando me desmaye junto a ti en la costa después de haber regresado del pasado, me desperté en el salón de fotografía donde todo había comenzado. Cuando me di cuenta en donde me encontraba me confundí, no sabía por qué estaba allí. Lo primero que se me paso por la mente es que había regresado de nuevo en el tiempo, pero no fue así. Eso lugar no parecía ser el pasado, más bien parecía ser una prisión, una prisión en forma de laberinto, de la cual no podía escapar"

-CHLOE- "No podías escapar?"

-MAX- "Bueno, más bien no podía despertar. Ese lugar era un caos, no parecía estar regido por las leyes de la física o la lógica, cada vez que trataba de salir del salón, este me regresaba al mismo lugar. Regrese tantas veces que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero te puedo asegurar que fueron horas, en todo ese tiempo tuve que tragarme las mismas conversaciones, con las mismas personas. Sentía que me volvería loca o que me estallaría la cabeza"

-CHLOE- "Como hiciste para despertar"

-MAX- "No lo sé, como ya te dije cada vez que abría una puerta esta me regresaba al principio, después de varias horas y mucha prueba y error, me di cuenta que había un clase de patrón a seguir. Algunas puertas me llevaban a ciertos eventos que pasaron recientemente, El cuarto oscuro, El suicidio de Kate, La muerte de Frank…tu muerte"

-CHLOE- "Atrapada por horas en un salo de clases, debió ser una tortura"

-MAX- "Al principio no lo fue, era más confusión que miedo, en muchas ocasiones me limitaba a quedarme quieta observando la situación, esperando que algo me digiera hacia donde tenía que ir"

-CHLOE- "Y cuando se pusieron feas las cosas"

-MAX- "Cuando tuve que revivir algunos eventos traumáticos"

-CHLOE- "Eventos traumáticos?... No me digas que te refieres a" (Dijo confundida)

-MAX- "Si (Dije en seco) El primer evento o como quieras llamarlo fue cuando Nathan te disparo en el baño, si creíste que el estar atrapado por horas en un salo de clases era malo, imagínate ahora el estar escondida por horas en el baño de chicas escuchando como le disparan a tu mejor amiga, una y otra y otra y otra vez sin poder hacer nada al respecto."

-CHLOE- "(Silencio)"

-MAX- "El segundo fue cuando Kate salto de la terraza en la escuela, en tu caso solo estaba limitado a escuchar, pero en el de Kate….en este tuve que ver como saltaba frente a mí una y otra vez, obligándome a escuchar como su cuerpo chocaba con fuerza en el suelo, seguido de los gritos de las personas que estaban allí"

-CHLOE- "Dios"

-MAX- "En varias ocasiones trataba de convencerla de nos saltar, pero siempre era inútil, por más que le hablara, llorara o suplicara, ella simplemente saltaba"

-CHLOE- "No pensé que fuese tan malo"

-MAX- "Lo fue Chloe en verdad lo fue, las cosas se volvían aun peor cuando los papeles de los eventos cambiaban"

-CHLOE- "Que? cambio los papeles, a que te refieres"

-MAX- "No siempre era Kate la que saltaba, en ocasiones eras tú la que saltaba de la terraza"

Recordar mis pesadillas me estaba costando bastante trabajo. No era fácil para mi revivir esos evento los cuales quería enterrar en lo más profundo de mi mente y no volver a saber de ellos. Chloe parecía darse cuenta de lo mal que la pase en ese lugar y eso que no le estaba contando todos los detalles.

-MAX- "Después de lo de kate... (Chloe me interrumpe)"

-CHLOE- "Ya basta Max, es evidente que esto te está constando trabajo, no tienes que seguir si no quieres"

-MAX- "Todavía no llego a la peor parte"

-CHLOE- "No importa"

-MAX- "Escucha, pensaba contarte todo esto, pero quería espera a que el momento fuera el adecuado"

-CHLOE- "No pasa nada, si hubiera sabido lo malo que era, no te hubiera insistido en que me lo contases, me siento una completa estúpida, lo siento Max, y como te dije no tienes que contármelo todo, tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte"

-MAX- "Gracias Chloe"

-CHLOE- "Que tal si olvidamos todo lo sucedido, continuamos con nuestro camino, encontrar un lugar para comer, nos relajamos un poco y pensamos con calma que hacer, que te parece"

-MAX- "Eso suena, delicioso"

-CHLOE- "Ok vámonos de aquí, dejare la radio encendida, puede que más adelante pesquemos una señal"

Chloe enciende la camioneta y seguimos nuestro camino

Ahora que chloe sabía por lo menos un poco de mis pesadillas, me sentía más tranquila como si me hubiera quitado un peso den encima y aunque no le había contado todo lo que en verdad viví allí. Ella tenía razón en algo, no ganaría nada ocultándole la verdad, de ahora en adelante se lo contare todo.

Ahora que el asunto de las pesadilla estaba aclarado trato de despejar mi mente de lo que paso anteriormente, pero el sonido de la radio no me deja tranquila, joder pero qué demonios le está pasando a mi cabeza, ese asunto con la radio, sé que escuche algo, pero al mismo tiempo puede que Chloe tenga razón, tal vez lo imagine todo, puede que mis poderes me estén pasando factura y que mi cabeza allá quedado dañada permanentemente, maldición como me duele la cabeza ya no soportaba el sonido de la radio. Cierro mis ojos y de nuevo trato de relajarme, de repente escucho como el sonido de la radio se apaga de golpe, abro mis ojos y miro que la radio está apagada.

-MAX- "Apagaste la radio?" (Digo confundida)

-CHLOE- "Sip"

-MAX- "No ibas a esperar, hasta pescar una señal"

-CHLO- "Si pero no quiero gastar la batería de la camioneta, además lo más seguro es que el tornado allá tumbado las antenas de radio de toda la zona, lo que explicaría la estática en todas las frecuencias"

Puede que su comentario tenga sentido, pero yo sabía que en el fondo ella lo había hecho por mí. Y no me extraña, desde niña siempre ha sabido notar cuando algo me molesta. Ella decía que eran sus poderes de Súper amiga, sea lo que fuera me alegro el que allá apagado la radio, sabía que nunca lo admitiría pero eso no me detuvo el agradecerle.

-MAX- "Gracias"

-CHLE- "De que!"(Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-MAX- "Nada"

Después de eso seguimos avanzando, con la misión de encontrar un lugar en donde aclarar nuestras ideas, comer algo y pensar en lo que íbamos hacer. Pero los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas. Era más que evidente que algo estaba pasando, ambas lo sabíamos pero ninguna quería sacar el tema, rápidamente el silencio incomodo nos invadió, lo único que hacíamos era darnos miradas de falsa, como tratando de fingir que nada malo estaba pasando y que todo saldría bien.

Pero yo ya no lo soportaba, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, algo que me estaba molestando. Era una extraña sensación en mi interior, la cual comenzó desde que escuche esas malditas voces, las cuales me paralizaron el cuerpo al escucharlas. Así que me puse a recordar lo que había escuchado, le había dicho a Chloe que lo que escuche fue el producto de mi imaginación. Pero yo sé lo que escuche, esa voz era la de Kate, pero eso no tendría sentido Kate estaba muerta. Yo misma vi como salto desde la terraza de la escuela, vi como los médicos inútilmente trataban de regresarla su cuerpo a la vida, hasta que finalmente colocaron una manta blanca sobre ella. Pero si la voz que escuche no era la de Kate quien era y por qué dijo mi nombre y tener cuidado de que.

Nada tenía sentido, por más que trato de entender lo que paso, más me confundía, así que trato de calmarme y pensar con mayor claridad. En una lluvia de pensamientos tratado de pensar en lo que estaba pasando y entre todos los que cayeron, uno en partícula me pareció perturbador, uno que me cae como balde de agua helada en todo el cuerpo.

Y si todavía estoy atrapada en mis pesadillas, y si todavía estoy tirada en la playa junto a chloe, eso explicaría por que escuche a Kate y por qué parece que estamos atrapados en esta carretera solitaria, pero esa teoría rápidamente pierde fuerza. Si seguía atrapada en mis pesadillas que evento seria este, porque chloe también estaba aquí y porque no aparece nadie más. Joder pero qué demonios está pasando.

Tratar de entender que estaba pasando fue inútil, solo me provocaba dolores de cabeza, como los que produciría una fuerte jaqueca. Me resigne y me quede callada el resto del viaje, con la poca esperanza de que este nos llevase hacia algún lugar. Por desgracia este solo nos llevó hacia la mala suerte ya que a pleno mediodía la camioneta se quedó sin gasolina, acumulando más estrés a la ya mala situación en que nos encontrábamos.

Quise tomar la situación con la mayor serenidad posible, sabía que cualquier mal comentario seria la chispa que encendiera una discusión. Antes de que pudiera pensar que decir chloe expreso su furia ante la racha de mala suerte que llevavamos.

-CHLOE- "NOO NOO NOO NOOOO….JODER PERO QUE PEDASO DE MIERDA"

Dijo golpeando con fuerza el volante de su camioneta, haciendo que su vocabulario se mesclara con el sonido de la bacina. No tenía palabras para consolarla, se mente estaba cegada por la ira. Así que pensé, que mejor que un abrazo para tranquilizarla la situación. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarme, chloe salió rápidamente de la camioneta maldiciendo a su paso.

-CHLOE- "YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO….EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS "

Decía al mismo tiempo en que arrojaba rocas en el camino. Tras unos segundos callos rendida en medio de la calle, con sus manos apretando fuertemente su cabello. Sabía que nada la animaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Salgo de la camioneta, camino hasta donde se encuentra y me siento a su lado. La miro y noto como sus lágrimas caen de su barbilla.

-MAX- "Estas Bien" (Digo en tono suave)

-CHLOE- "No max, no estoy bien" (Dijo en seco con la voz agitada)

-CHLOE- "Que está pasando, en donde está todo el mundo...Max en donde estamos"

Me pregunta con ojos en lagrimados, esperando una respuesta sincera de mi parte, por un segundo pensé en mentirle y decirle que no pasaba nada y que solo era mala suerte, pero estaba cansada de mentir, tenía que ser sincera. Yo tampoco sabía, que era lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía la corazonada de que mis poderes y el tornado estaban relacionados con nuestra actual situación.

-MAX- "No lo sé chloe"

-CHLOE- "Estoy tan confundida, Porque la vida es tan injusta"

-MAX- "Vamos Chloe, la vida no es tan injusta, debes de aferrarte a las cosas buenas"

-CHLOE- "Cada vez que la algo bueno le pasa a mi vida, el destino se encarga de arrebatármelo"

-MAX- "Eso no es cierto"

-CHOE- "A no, quieres que te haga una maldita lista"

Chloe se levanta rápidamente, hablando en voz alta

-CHLOE- "Primero mi mejor amiga se muda dejándome sola en esta maldita bahía. Depuse mi padre muere en un maldito accidente dejándome aún más sola. Luego Rachel me engaño con el imbécil de Frank y es asesinada por el psicópata de Nathan"

-MAX- "Chloe ya basta"

-CHLOE- "Y ahora todo lo que me quedaba se lo llevo de corbata un jodido tornado, No me queda nada Max...nada"

Al terminar Chloe volvió a sentarse en medio de la carretera, me acerco a ella y pude ver como la respiración se le dificulta. Signos de que estaba luchando por no llorar. Me arrodillo frente a ella y con mis manos tomo su rostro hasta ponerlo frente al mío.

-MAX- "Me tienes a mi"

Después de que ella escuchara mis palabras la bese en los labios, No sé por qué lo hice, Solo sé que se sintió bastante bien, Fue un beso rápido, parecido al que le había dado aquella mañana cuando dormí en su habitación, pero este tubo un mayor impacto sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, estaba impactada por la acción que acababa de hacer, nunca se hubiera esperado que un beso fuera la reacción que tomaría tras lo que me dijo.

-MAX- "Piénsalo"

Me levante y me dirigí hacia la camioneta, no solo para que chloe se calmara y pensara en lo que la había dicho, sino que también tenía que pensar en que íbamos hacer, ahora que la camioneta estaba sin gasolina, nuestra situación se tornaba peligrosa, no sabíamos dónde estábamos, no teníamos comunicación y para empeorar las cosas no llevábamos ningún tipo de alimento o bebida y el hambre ya se estaba haciendo presencia.

Entre en la camioneta, cerré mis ojos para pensar en nuestra siguiente jugada, pasados unos minutos chloe entro en la camioneta, parecía más calmada y serena, cosa que me alegro.

-MAX- "Hola"

-CHLOE- "Hola"

El silencio se apodero de la camioneta por varios segundos, no de incomodidad, si no de reflexión de lo que íbamos a decir una a la otra.

-CHLOE- "Siento haber dicho que en mi vida solo pasan desgracias, no sé lo que me paso, la rabia se apodero de mi mente y no pensaba con calidad"

-MAX- "Esta bien chloe, no pasa nada"

-CHLOE- "Es solo que….Creí que era más fuerte max, creí que toda esta mierda no me afectaría, pero no lo soy…me repetía a mí misma que nada en arcadia bay me importaba, que lo único que quería era largarme de allí y no mirar atrás. Pero ahora que ya no está, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extraño a todos, mi casa, mis amigos, mi familia…extraño a mi mama y David…quiero estar con ellos"

-MAX- "Lo lamento chloe, yo también los extraño, pero ya no está"

-CHLOE- "Lo sé, y eso es lo que me destroza por dentro, el saber que ya nunca los veras"

Me acerco a chloe hasta estar a su lado, miro su rostro y noto como este está a punto de romper en llanto. Pero no lo hace, solo cierra sus ojos y se queda en silencio. Observo por la ventana y miro como la luz del medio día, empieza a perder su intensidad, se nos estaba acabando la luz del día. Teníamos que decidí que íbamos hacer.

-MAX- "Escucha chloe, sé que no es el momento, pero tenemos que decidir que vamos hacer"

-CHLOE- "Tienes algún plan"

-MAX- "En realidad tengo Tres"

-CHLOE- "Te escucho"

-MAX- "El primero sería regresar por donde vinimos, nos tomaría varias horas, pero por lo menos sabríamos a donde nos dirigimos"

-CHLOE- "Olvídalo no pienso regresar allí"

-MAX- "Lo entiendo, lo segundo seria quedarnos en la camioneta, esperando que alguien nos encuentre"

-CHLOE- "Y el tercero"

-MAX- "El tercero seria continuar el camino a pie"

-CHLOE- "Seguir o esperar, no lo sé max tu qué piensas"

-MAX- "Bueno, no podemos regresar por donde vinimos, nos tomaría todo un día caminar de regreso. Podemos quedarnos aquí y esperando a que algún nos encuentre, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo tengamos que esperar, sin mencionar el hecho de que nadie nos está buscando."

-CHLOE- "Entonces seguimos a pie"

-MAX- "No lo sé…tal vez…Escucha lo más sensato sería quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien nos encuentre, pero sin comido y sin agua en dos días estaríamos casi muertas, nos estaríamos arriesgando bastante. En cambio si seguimos por la carretera, tenemos la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien, sin mencionar el hecho de que si alguien nos encuentra, ese alguien vendrá de esa dirección"

-CHLOE- "Estoy cansada de esperar que las cosas se arreglen solas, yo boto por seguir adelante"

-MAX- "Ok si vamos a continuar, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible, no nos queda mucha luz de día"

Rápidamente hurgamos en la camioneta para llevarnos cualquier cosa que nos fuera de utilidad. Pero no encontramos nada relevante, más allá de una simple linterna.

-MAX- "Estas lista Chloe"

-CHLOE- "Dame un segundo"

Chloe subió al capote de su camioneta, al acercarme noto que esta escribió un mensaje en el parabrisas, usando un marcador negro.

-MAX- "Que haces"

-CHLOE- "Dejo un mensaje, por si alguien encuentra la camioneta"

"Sobrevivimos a un tornado en la bahía de Arcadia Bay, nos quedamos sin gasolina y seguimos caminando por la carretera, si alguien lee esto por favor necesitamos ayuda"

-MAX- "Nada mal"

-CHLOE- "Es solo por si acaso, vámonos"

Me quede parada frente a la camioneta. No sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que esta sería la última vez que viese esa mugrosa camioneta. Cuando me volteo para seguir a chloe un sonido me distrajo, el sonido venia de lo más profundo del bosque, el cual teníamos a un lado de la carretera. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente, es que allá sido algún animal que estaba por los alrededores, por lo que no le di importancia. Pero una vez que puse mis ojos fijos en la oscuridad del bosque, ya no pude apartar la mirada, tenía la sensación de que algo me estaba observando, por un segundo creí haber visto algo, pero la profundidad del bosque era tan oscura que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa.

-CHLOE- "Max te vas a quedar allí o que" (Dijo desde lejos)

-MAX- "eeee a si ya voy"

El llamando de chloe me diste por unos segundo, provocando que aparto la mirada del bosque. Cuando trato de ubicar de nuevo el origen del sonido, este había desaparecido, pero la sensación de que algo nos observaba no desaparecía de mi mente. No le quise dar importancia y junto a chloe comencemos la caminata en busca de cualquier cosa.

Caminamos a paso lento, por medio de la carretera, compartiendo anécdotas del pasado. Recordando como de niñas, salíamos a explorar el bosque en búsqueda de lo desconocido hasta llegar al faro. El recordar los buenos momentos de nuestra infancia nos levantó el ánimo.

Pero después de caminar cerca de tres horas, nuestros ánimos son opacados por el peso de la fatiga. La sed y el hambre se hacen sentir con fuerza en nuestros cuerpos.

-MAX- "Descansemos unos minutos" (Dije exhausta)

-CHLOE- "Vale, necesito recostarme"

Buscamos el árbol que estuviera lo más cerca de la carretera para así refugiarnos del sol, cuando por fin encontramos uno chloe se hacer a él y se recostó en el suelo. Yo me limite a recargo en el tronco y acariciar mis pies, los cuales ya empezaban a doler. Estábamos tan cansadas que no nos dimos cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidas.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que un sonido me despertara. Al abrir los ojos, observo que la tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin. Me levanto con prisa y trato de despertar a chloe.

-MAX- "Chloe despierta"

-CHLOE- "Max que pasa, que sucede" (Dijo adormilada)

-MAX- "Nos quedamos dormidas, eso es lo que sus"

-CHLOE- "Enserio, cuanto tiempo"

-MAX- "No lo sé pero pronto oscurecerá, tenemos que seguir caminando"

Me dirigí con rapidez a la carretera y al llegar allí un sonido llamo mi atención. Parecía ser el mismo sonido que me había despertó. El cual parecía provenir de nuevo de lo más profundo del bosque, seguía sonando como si algún animal estuviese caminando muy cerca de nosotras. Anteriormente no le di importancia, pero ahora con la noche tan cerca, me aterraba la idea de que era lo que se estuviera escondiera allí adentro.

-MAX- "Chloe tenemos que irnos, ahora" (Dije un poco asustada)

-CHLOE- "Ya voy"

-MAX- "Date prisa"

-CHLOE- "Vale ya estoy lista"

-MAX- "Hay que irnos de aquí"

Retomamos de nuevo la marcha, incrementado levemente el ritmo de nuestro pasado. Podía ver como la luz del sol se desvanecía con rápido. El atardecer estaba a pocos minutos de llegar, seguido por la oscuridad noche.

-CHLOE- "Que es eso"

-MAX- "Que cosa"

-CHLOE- "Allá a lo lejos"

A la lejanía chloe observo algo, no sabíamos lo que era, pero estaba a mitad de la carretera. Rápidamente corrimos hacia el extraño objeto, con la esperanza de que se tratase de algún vehículo y que cuyo dueño se encontrase cerca. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente nos detuvimos de golpe, al instante reconocimos el objetos, no era un auto, era un bote. Un bote que parecía haber caído del cielo, ya que no vimos signos de que allá sido jalado o remolcado.

-CHLOE- "Un bote! Que hace un bote en medio de la carretera"

-MAX- "Tu crees que el tornado lo allá arrojado hasta acá"

-CHLOE- "Estamos muy alejadas de Arcadia bay para que allá llegado volando, esto tiene que ser otra cosa, en cualquier caso veré si encuentro algo útil"

Chloe sube rápidamente a la pequeña embarcación buscando en cada contenedor algo que nos fuese útil. Yo de mi parte inspeccionaba más detalladamente los restos de la embarcación. Pude leer como a un lado del barco ponía "La Sirena de Arcadia Bay" dándome a entender que la embarcación pertenecía a la bahía de arcadia. Pero eso no tenía sentido que haca en medio del camino, como dijo chloe era imposible que el tronado la allá lanzado asta aquí.

-CHLOE- "SI….lo sabía" (Dijo alegremente)

-MAX- "Encontraste algo"

-CHLOE- "Échale un ojo a esto"

Chloe sale de la embarcación con una caja en su mano, parecía pasada.

-MAX- "Que es eso"

-CHLOE- "Esto mi querida max, es una caja de suministros, por ley cada embarcación debe llevar una, por si esta se llegara a hundir"

-MAX- "Y tu como sabes eso"

-CHLOE- "David lo menciono en una conversación telefónica, estaba de fisgona, cuando lo escuche decir que cada embarcación tiene que llevar suministro de emergencia para cada miembro de su tripulación"

-MAX- "Que tipo de suministros son"

-CHLOS- "No lo sé, ven ayúdame abrir esta cosa"

Al abrir la caja encontramos varios paquetes de galletas seca, vendas, analgésicos, botellas de agua, una pistola de bengalas y varias bengalas de mano, lo primero que hicimos fue llenarnos las boca con galletas, no tenían ningún tipo de sabor, pero teníamos tanta habré que no nos importó, bebimos agua hasta quedar satisfechas y nos sentamos a un lado de la embarcación.

Nos quedamos allí sentadas esperando que las galletas se asentaran en nuestros estómagos. Pero yo no quería estar sentada quería levantarme lo antes posible y continuar la marcha, el atardecer ya había comenzado y se podía ver como el sol iba desapareciendo a lo lejos.

-MAX- "Chloe tenemos que continuar"

-CHLOE- "Vamos max, porque la prisa, tenemos agua, comida y una jodida pistola de bengalas, podemos pasar la noche en el bote"

-MAX- "No quiero pasar la noche aquí"

-CHLOE- "Y yo no quiero seguí caminando"

Chloe insistía en que debíamos quedarnos allí y pasar la noche, pero yo no quería y por más que le insistiese, ella no cambiaba de opinión. Fue tan agitada nuestra conversación que no pude escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban des del bosque.

-CHLOE- "Espera"

-MAX- "No, no quiero esperan chloe, hazme caso tenemos que irnos"

-CHLOE- "Cállate"

-MAX- "No me digas que me calle"

-CHLOE- "Que guardes silencio, escucha"

De repente chloe me pide que guarde silencio, al parecer había escuchado algo en lo más profundo del bosque. Fue entonces cuando mis mayores miedos se estaban cumpliendo. Lo que creí haber visto en el bosque nos estaba siguiendo y con la noche cayendo se estaba acercando cada vez más.

-CHLOE- "Que es eso, algún animal"

-MAX- "No lo sé, sea lo que sea creo que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que dejamos la camioneta"

Chloe se levantó rápidamente y junto a mi buscamos el lugar exacto de dónde provenía el sonido. De repente el sonido se detuvo y cambio a una respiración agitada.

-MAX- "Esa es una respiración"

-CHLOE- "Si y lo que la esta produciendo no suena muy contento"

Seguíamos observando el lugar de donde ahora provenía dicha respiración, pero la oscuridad no nos dejaba ver más allá de un par de metros. Chloe saca una linterna y con la luz busco por los alrededores a lo que fuese que estuviera produciendo esa agitada respiración.

Fue entonces cuando lo vimos, a poco más de cien metros de nosotras, algo nos estaba observando. Era negro como la noche y las facciones que tenía no encajaban con ningún animal que conociera. Lo primero que pensé, es que se tratase de alguna especia de lobo, de negro pelaje, pero había algo extraño en él. Su pelaje no parecía normal, se movía como si tuviera vida propia, como si envés de estar cubierto de pelo, estuviese envuelto en un vapor negro.

Pero puede que mi descripción fuese errónea ya que la criatura no se dejó ver por más de dos segundos, parecía sentir un repudio ante la luz de la linterna, provocando que este regresara a lo profundo del bosque.

-MAX- "Eso era un lobo?" (Dije confundida)

-CHLOE- "Los lobos no son tan grandes Max"

-MAX- "Aun quieres pasar la noche en el bote"

-CHLOE- "Tenemos que largarnos de aquí"

Rápidamente recogimos las provisiones y las colocamos en una pequeña mochila que teníamos a la mano. Chloe sacó la pistola de bengalas y coloco una carga en el cañón por si las cosas se ponían peligrosas.

-CHLOE- "Y a donde se supone que iremos, hemos viajado por hora y no hemos encontrado nada"

-MAX- "Encontramos un bote y donde hay un bote tiene que haber un muelle, estoy segura que más adelante hay algo"

-CHLOE- "Como puedes estar tan segura"

-MAX- "No lo estoy, pero no quiero quedarme aquí parada, esperando a que esa cosa salga del bosque, puede que todavía tengamos media hora de luz, tenemos que intentarlo"

-CHLOE- "MALDICION"

-MAX- "Vámonos"

No teníamos la condición para correr a gran velocidad, por lo que nos limitamos a trotar a un ritmo acelerado. Mientras trotábamos pude ver como en el cielo aparecer las primeras estrellas, dándome a entender que la noche ya estaba llegando. El sonido de los árboles que se movían con el viento, hacían que se me helara la sangre del miedo. Después de trotar por cuarenta minutos la noche ya había caído en su totalidad, oscureciendo el camino que teníamos por delante y obligándonos a parar el paso.

-CHLOE- "Joder no miro nada"

-MAX- "No podemos detenernos... Chloe usa la linterna"

-CHLOE- "Ok dame un segundo….Oo MIERDO, max no mires hacia atrás"

-MAX- "Que pasa"

Miro hacia atrás y observo como a lo lejos la extraña criatura que habíamos visto en el bosque estaba en medio de la carretera, con la mirada fija hacia nuestra dirección. Por un segundo pese que se abalanzaría contra nosotras, pero solo se limitó a observar, manteniendo su distancia. En ese punto tanto yo como chloe estábamos muertas del miedo.

-CHLOE- "Esa maldita cosa no ha estado siguiendo"

-MAX- "Por qué nonos ha atacado"

De la nada un sonido hizo eco a los alrededores, un sonido que yo y chloe reconocimos al instante.

-MAX- "Escuchaste eso"

-CHLOE- "Si eso fue un disparo, de donde vino"

-MAX- "No lo sé"

Volteamos desesperadamente a todas direcciones tratando de ubicar el lugar exacto por donde provenía el dispara cuando una segunda detonación nos ubicó el lugar.

-CHLOE- "Viene de más delante de la carretera"

-MAX- "Tenemos que correr hacia esa dirección"

-CHLOE- "Estas segura de esto"

-MAX- "No tenemos opción, Mira"

La criatura que estaba detrás de nosotras empezó acercarse, no se estaba abalanzando contra nosotras pero empezaba acercarse con cierta lentitud. Si nos quedábamos quietas en cuestión de minutos nos alcanzaría. Así que rápidamente corrimos en dirección de los disparos. He de decir que no estaba muy segura de mi decisión, correr ciegamente hacia el sonido de un dispara no es lo que hubiera hecho un una situación normal. Pero esto...esto no era una jodida situación normal.

Sentía que ya no estaba pensando con claridad, y lo hacía más por instinto, un instinto de seguir con vida. Nunca se me paso por la mente, preguntarme quien estaba haciendo esos disparos y lo más importante a que le estaba disparando. Podríamos estar dirigiéndonos hacia un tiroteo y nosotras ni en cuenta.

-CHLOE- "No lo entiendo, si nos quisiera atacan por que no simplemente se lanza contra nosotras"

-MAX- "No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que sus intenciones no son amigables"

-CHLOE- "Que demonios, max mira"

En plena marcha chloe llama mi atención apuntando a un lado de la carretera, a reojo noto que se trata de otro barco, parecido al que habíamos encontrado un par de kilómetros atrás, solo que este se miraba más destrozado.

-MAX- "Otro barco"

-CHLOE- "Si y no es el único, enfrente hay más"

De la nada empezaron aparecer infinidad de cosas frente a nosotras, no solo barcos. Escombros, autos, basura, madera partida eran solo algunas de las muchas cosas que estaba regadas por la carretera. En un principio no sabíamos lo que estábamos viendo, ya que la oscuridad de la noche no nos dejaba ver más allá de lo que nos permitía la pequeña linterna de mano que llevaba chloe. Pero algo en esto me parecía extrañamente familiar. Nos detuvimos por unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y ver si la extraña criatura aún seguía detrás de nosotras.

-CHLOE- "¡Aun sigue allí!"

Me volteo con la ilusión de no ver detrás a esa espeluznante criatura y me paralizo al observar como la criatura no solo sigue estando detrás, sino que ahora está aún más cerca. Tanto que puedo ver esos extraños rasgos que anteriormente llamaron mi atención. Su piel seguía presentando esa peculiar forma la cual era antinatural, como si tuviera vida propia y también note algo nuevo, una especia de brillo o luz de color azulado la cual salía de su pecho. Ahora que lo pienso la luz se parecía mucho a la llama de una vela.

-MAX- "Si….no podemos detenernos mucho tiempo, tenemos que seguir"

-CHLOE- "Que está pasando, de donde salieron todas estas cosas" (Refiriéndose a los escombros en medio de la carretera)

-MAX- "Eso lo averiguaremos después, ahora tenemos que seguir corriendo"

Retomamos la marcha con mucha más velocidad. Podíamos sentir por el aumento de escombros que nos estábamos acercando hacia algo, tal vez algún poblado. Pero mi cuerpo ya estaba llegando al límite en un descuido tropecé y caí de frente en el pavimento golpeando mi cabeza con fuerza, casi al instante trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no me estaban respondiendo como antes, las sentía flácida y no era solo eso, una fuerte sensación de mareo se estaba formando en mi garganta. Rápidamente Chloe se acercó a mí.

-CHLOE- "Max, estas bien"

-MAX- "Estoy bien" (Digo en todo muy débil)

-CHLOE- "Dios max, tu cabeza, está sangrando"

-MAX- "Estoy bien"

-CHLOE- "No, no estás bien max, vamos déjame ayudarte, no podemos detenernos"

Chloe me levanta. Tambaleando trato de seguir corriendo pero mis piernas me avientan de nuevo al suelo, por lo que chloe toma mi mano y la coloca alrededor de su cuello, evitando así caer de nuevo. Seguimos adelante pero en la condición en la que encontraba no llegaríamos muy lejos. No sabía canto más podría seguir, cada paso que era un esfuerzo y cada bocanada de aire, me producían unas fuertes sensación de vomito.

-CHOE- "Vamos max, tienes que esforzarte un poco más yo sola no puedo"

Apenas puedo entender lo que dice chloe, mis parpados empiezan a pesar y mi visón se torna borrosa.

-CHLOE- "Mira adelante hay algo, parece casas, vamos max solo un poco más"

Que dijo, dijo algo sobre unas casas, donde. Trato de levantar la vista pero es inútil, las pocas fuerzas que me quedan las estoy usando para caminar y ya están llevado al límite.

-CHLOE- "No max. No te rinda, ya falta poco"

Chloe vuelve a decir algo pero lo único que puedo entender es "No te rindas" y no lo iba hacer, no podía rendirme ahora, tenía que continuar tenía que hacerlo por chloe. Así que les exijo a mis piernas un último esfuerzo para seguir adelante.

-CHLOE- "Eso es max, sigue así ya casi llegamos"

Le suplique a mis piernas que no se detuvieran, pero fue inútil. Había utilizado todas mis fueras y justo en frente de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de cartel grande de madre, caí en el suelo arrastrando a chloe conmigo. Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía en lo absoluto, apenas tenía las fuerzas para mantener mis parpados abiertos. Quede tumbada en medio de la carretera viendo en dirección contraria hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

-CHLOE- "No no no no, max no te rindas, ya casi llegamos, solo un poc….."

Desde el suelo noto como los labios de chloe se mueven, pero de ellos no escucho sonido alguno. De repente una expresión de sorpresa se pinta en su rostro, apunta con la linterna a un lugar al cual no alcanzo a mirar, chloe con la expresión de pánico en su rostro camina hacia esa dirección desapareciendo de mi campo de visión. Que es lo que estará mirando?

Antes de que hiciera el esfuerzo de voltear mi cuello para ver lo que choe observaba. La criatura que nos estaba siguiendo desde hace varias horas, se encontraba a solo veinte metros de nosotras y seguí acercándose. Era gigantesca, tenía el tamaño de un oso pero con facciones caninas, estando más cerca pude notar con mayor intensidad ese brillo azulado que le salía del pecho. Rápidamente trato de advertirle a chloe del peligro mientras giro mi cuello para verla.

Al hacerlo miro a chloe observando lo que parece ser un cartel grande de madera, en el hay algo escrito, no logro leerlo con claridad ya que parecía haber sido golpeado por el paso del tiempo. Hasta que un destello de la lámpara de chloe ilumina un pedazo del cartel, en el claramente pude leer algo y entendí rápidamente el porqué de la expiración sorpresa en el rostro chloe.

En el cartel ponía Arcadia…. Arcadia Bay, acaso habíamos regresado.

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario C:


	3. Hotel de Media Noche

**Esta capitulo será narrado por Chloe, ya que Max no se encuentra disponible.**

Maldición pero como es que todo se fue a la mierda tan rápido. Así no era precisamente la forma en que quería comenzar una nueva vida. Perseguidas por una criatura endemoniada, perdidas en esta carretera olvidada por la mano de dios, la cual nos esta llevando a _dime tu saber dónde_ mientras arrastraba a mi mejor amiga, la cual perecía estar muriendo a cada paso. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy asustada….más bien aterrada.

Joder estaba ilusionado con la idea de comenzar una nueva vida junto a Max. Irnos juntas alguna ciudad…tal vez a San Francisco, conseguir un departamento, algo pequeño pero lindo. Ella seguirías con tus estudios de fotografía, mientras que yo conseguía algún trabajo para mantener el piso. En un principio seria difícil, viviríamos de lo más básico, algunos pocos muebles, comida barata. Pero por lo menos estaríamos juntas. Juntas para revivir todos aquellos hermosos momentos los cuales el paso del tiempo se había encargado de borrar.

Pero, aunque eso fuese lo que más desea mi corazón, yo sabía que las cosas no pasarían de esa manera. Vivir juntas en San Francisco, pero que estudies estoy diciendo, como carajo pensaba hacer todo eso. No tengo dinero y ahora tampoco tengo vehículo, no poseo ninguna referencia laborar y ni siquiera termine mis estudios. Admítelo en un mes estaré en una esquina vendiendo mi culo por un par de dólares. No Chloe eso no pasara, tu sabes muy bien lo que pasara.

Aunque Max no lo allá menciono, yo sabía que ella quería regresar a Seattle con sus padres. Elle me pediría que la acompañara y yo no teniendo más opción le diría que sí, llegaríamos con sus padres y me recibirían con alegría, seguido del consuelo por la pérdida de mi familia y mi hogar, ellos me ofrecerían alojo, cosa que llenaría de alegría a Max, pero en el fondo yo sabría que ese alojo solo sería temporal. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo, el que ellos se den cuenta de la mala influencia que soy para su hija. Y no me extraña, Max y yo somos polos opuestos, ella siempre piensa las cosas con sensatez y lógica, mientras que yo…yo lo hago de forma impulsiva he irresponsable. Solo basta con recordar todos esos momentos en los que por mis culpa he puesto no solo mi vida, si no la de Max en peligro.

 **-MAX-** "¡Sigh! ¡ains! (suspiro con dificultad)"

Maldición estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que había olvidado el mal estado en que se encontraba Max. Demonios Chloe deja de pensar en estupideces y concéntrate. Tenía que llevar a Max a un lugar seguro, pero dónde?, la única pista de civilización venía de la dirección de los disparos, de los cuales no estaba muy convencida, pero Max había dejado muy en claro que ya no había vuelta atrás.

- **CHLOE** \- "Vamos Max, tienes que esforzarte un poco más, yo sola no puedo"

La condición de Max se deterioraba a cada paso. Acaso el golpe que se dio al caer, fue tan fuerte que apenas podía caminar. No lo creo, esto tenía que ser otra cosa, Max no me estaba ocultando algo. Desde que dejamos Arcadia Bay he notado que algo le a estaba pasando, no solo físico si no mentalmente.

Se le podía mirar en los ojos, era como si su mente y su cuerpo no hubieran descansado en días o viceversa. Mientras avanzábamos con lentitud pude notar a lo lejos figuras grandes tapadas por la noche, eran edificio y casad las cuales formaban un poblado. Rápidamente se lo comunique a Max.

- **CHLOE** \- "Mira Max adelante hay algo, parece casas, vamos solo un poco más"

Pero Max no me respondió ninguna palabra, simplemente se limitaba a caminar, cada vez con mayor lentitud y dificultad. Podía sentir como el peso de su cuerpo me arrastraba cada vez más hacia abajo, signos de que sus pies ya no la estaba sosteniendo.

- **CHLOE** \- "No Max, No te rinda, ya falta poco"

Y en efecto, ya faltaba poco, estaba convencida de que lo que estaba mirando a lo lejos era un poblado, si lográbamos llegar a él, estaríamos a salvo. Pero algo no estaba bien. Me llamo la atención el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna luz encendida. Tal vez algún apago! Pensé. Sea como sea no le di importancia, solo quería llegar allí y poner a Max a salvo. Pero al paso que íbamos no lo íbamos a logras, nuestro perseguidor nos alcanzaría tarde o temprano, fue entonces cuando sentí como el cuerpo de Max, hacia un esfuerzo para avanzar con mayor rapidez.

- **CHLOE** \- "Eso es Max, sigue así ya casi llegamos"

Le digo con el fin de animarla para que no detuviera el repentino brote de energía que aumento nuestro paso, y aunque le había dicho que ya faltaba poco para llegar, la verdad era que el poblado estaba a casi 4 kilómetros. Aun así teníamos que intentarlo, no podía darme por vencida y condenar a Max a lo que parecía ser una muerte horrible.

Pero su esfuerzo no duro mucho, casi al llegar a lo que parecía ser el cartel de bienvenida a ese lugar. Max cae súbitamente al suelo, jalándome con ella, su cuerpo había llegado a al límite. Me levanto rápidamente y trato de levantarla, pero de su cuerpo no recibo respuesta alguna, más allá del temblor de sus piernas y el sonido de su respiración.

- **CHLOE** \- "No no no no, Max no te rindas, ya casi llegamos, solo un poc….."

De repente algo llama mi atención y corto de golpe mis palabreas, centro mí vista al cartel que está a solo un par de metros de mí y de Max y siento el impulso de acercarme a él, coso si se tratase de algo que ya conociera o fuera cercano para mí. Al estar frente a él, uso mi linterna para iluminar aquello que la oscuridad no me primate ver. Y lo que está escrito allí, provoca un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo y haciendo que mi piel se erice del miedo.

- **CHLOE** \- "Bienvenidos a Arcadia Bay….no….no….NOOOO….ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL" (Digo en tono fuerte)

Dejo caer mi linterna, pongo mis manos en mi cabeza y con la mirada niego lo que mis ojos a cavan de ven. Como era esto posible, como habíamos regresado del mismo lugar que tratábamos de escapar. Aun puedo recuerdo claramente como salimos pitando del lugar sin voltear atrás, incluso este es el mismo cartel que pasamos al salir. Acaso me abre confundido, quizás en algún momento del viaje, allá dado alguna vuelta sin que me diera cuenta. Mientras buscaba desesperadamente alguna explicación lógica para esta locura, la voz débil y casi inentendible de Max hace que mire detrás de mí

- **MAX** \- "Chloe…d..e…tras…de….ti".

Lo que miro detrás de mí al voltear, me paralizara del miedo. La creatura que nos había estado seguido por horas, estaba a solo un par de metros, quince para ser exactos. El aspecto de aquella cosa a la luz de la noche era realmente aterrador e indescriptible, cuando nos la encontramos por la carretera solo podíamos apreciar sus descarnados y terribles ojos negros. Pero ahora entre luces y sombras se distinga una especia de canino deforme gigantesco, cuyas articulaciones estaban cubiertas por un oscuro pelaje, aunque no sé si definir como pelaje a lo que aquella endemoniada criatura llevaba encima, ya que una especia de humo negro el cual se movía independientemente de su cuerpo era lo que yo definía como pelaje. Aunque lo que más llamó mi atención fue esa extraña luz la cual brillaba con cierta intensidad azulada de donde se suponía tenía que estar su corazón.

Aquella bestia de forma retorcida se acercaba lenta y acechante al cuerpo indefenso de Max, mientras clavaba su espantosa mirada en mis ojos. Nunca imagine que aquellos terribles ojos negros pudieran estar incrustados literalmente en una cabeza aún más grotesca y desquiciante, la cual no se parecía a la de ningún perro o lobo que yo en mi corta vida hubiera visto. Mientras me miraba, varios pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza, entre ellos imágenes de la creatura desgarrando mi vientre y arrancando las extremidades de mi cuerpo con sus endemoniadas fauces, como si se tratase de alguna visión de lo que pasaría.

El pensamiento y las imágenes fueron tan reales, que casi podía sentir la sangre tibia salir a borbotones de mi cuerpo y el sonido de mis brazos dislocándose y quebrándose. Nunca en mi vida había sentido semejante dolor y miedo, la sensación fue tan fuerte y real que me había orinado en los pantalones y casi hicieron que callera desmayada en el suelo. Pero me mantuve firme.

Aquella bestia, sin duda acabaría con nosotras en cuestión de segundos y mi terror aumentaba con cada paso que esta daba. En cierto memento había aceptado la idea de que iba a morir, ni siquiera intentar correr, sabía que no había escapatoria, por más rápido que yo corriera esa cosa me alcanzaría y me mataría. Y la idea de pelear era simplemente absurda, que podía hacer yo una insignificante persona ante semejante monstruosidad.

Me quede en silencio esperando el fin, cuando de retente Max empezó a toser con cierta dificulta, parecía que se estaba ahogando con algo. Sea lo que sea esto hizo que la criatura apartara la mirada de mí y pusiera sus ojos en Max. Casi al instante en que sus ojos negros dejaron de verme, pude sentir como el miedo desaparecía y calma regresaba a mi mente, como si me hubiera liberado de la influencia de algún hechizo o ilusión. De repente la idea de hacer algo ya no sonaba tan descabellada y el ver como esa criatura se acercarse al cuerpo de Max me dio el coraje de intentar hacer algo.

No tenía ninguna arma a mi disposición, hasta que recordé que en la caja de emergencia había encontrado una pistola de bengalas, la cual para mi mala suerte había coloque en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba Max, pero por lo menos tenía algo. La cuestión ahora, era como carajos iba a llegar hasta su bolsa sin que esa cosa me atacara.

El bolso solo estaba a un par de metros, fácilmente podría abalanzarme y tomar el arma. Pero antes de reaccionar esa endemoniada criatura volvía a clavar su mirada en mí, paralizando mi cuerpo, solo que en esta ocasión el miedo no invadió mi mente. Nos quedamos inmóviles por varios segundos sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, como si se tratase de alguna batalle de miradas entre dos gatos, aunque en este caso era más bien un feroz lobo observando a una indefensa conejita.

Pues sabes que lobito, esta conejita tiene dientes y se cansó de que siempre la estén rescatando. Muy bien Chloe, es ahora o nunca, demuestra que vales algo, que no eres una carga inútil, que tu destino no era morir en ese maldito baño. Con el rabillo del ojo, miro a mi alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que me pudiera ser de ayudara, al bajar la mirada noto que a mis pies estaba mi linterna de manos, la cual había dejado caer. No era precisamente un arma, pero tal vez la luz de la linterna pudiera distraer a la criatura lo suficiente como para que yo busque la pistola de bengalas en el bolso de Max, eso o que se abalance sobre mí al instante. Era riesgoso pero tenía que intentarlos.

Sin quitar mis ojos de esa creatura, me agacho con suma lentitud para así tomar la linterna, pero me detengo casi de inmediato. Al parecer la criatura respondía a cualquier movimiento que yo hiciera, por más lento que este fuera. Por lo que al final tendría que hacer todo en un movimiento rápido y certero. No había lugar para los errores por lo que trate de imaginar cada uno de los pasos que iba a realizar. Primer tomaría la linterna y la apuntaría hacia la criatura esperando que esta quedara segada por unos segundos, luego buscaría la pistola de bengalas en bolso de Max, apuntaria hacia esa cosa y rezaría para que el destello de la bengala espantara a la criatura, e hiciera que esta regresará a lo más profundo del bosque.

Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, si algo salía mal no solo sería mi fin, si no el de Max. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tal vez nada de esto funciones y que solo provoqué enfurecer a esa cosa. Fuese como fuese, no podía dar vuelta atrás, solo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado. Relajo mi cuerpo para que este se prepare al estallido de adrenalina que se aproximaba, empiezo a respirar con mayor calma y espero el momento exacto para actuar.

- **SONIDO** \- ¡Bang! (Sonido de disparo)

Fue entonces cuando la fortuna me sonrió, el sonido de un disparo a lo lejos hizo que la criatura apartara su mirada de mí. Dándome a mí la oportunidad perfecta para actuar. Rápidamente ignoro la linterna y me abalanzó hacia el bolso que está a un lado de Max. Antes de que la criatura se diese cuenta de mi acción yo ya tenía mi mano dentro del bolso. En ella pude sentir como mi mano encajaba a la perfección con lo que parecía ser el mango y el gatillo de la pistola. Al percatarse la criatura se abalanza con fiereza asía mí al mismo tiempo en el que yo saco la pistola del bolso.

Apunto y cuando la criatura está a solo tres metros de nosotras, aprieto el gatillo. Lo que paso a continuación no tiene ningún sentido. Yo esperaba que el la bengala golpease a la criatura y espantara a esta al bosque, pero en vez de eso el proyectil entro por su pecho con semejante facilidad que no parecía haber tocado piel y haciendo que el destello de la bengala iluminara su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera. La bengala se incrusto en lo que parecía ser sus costillas provocando que estas ardieran rápidamente.

Jadeando, la creatura trato de quitarse la bengala revolcándose en el suelo, pero esta estaba fuertemente incrustada por dentro, en cuestión de segundos la criatura empezó a contraerse reduciendo considerablemente su tamaño. Después de eso y como si se tratase de un truco, esta simplemente desapareció frente a mis ojos, dejando caer sobre el suelo, lo que parecían ser sus huesos humeantes y el proyectil de la bengala.

- **CHLOE** \- "WTF" (Dice sorprendida)

Yo sigo un poco acelerado, causado por el repentino brote de adrenalina que mi cuerpo me lanzo. Le doy tiempo al corazón para que se calamara, exhalo con calma para que el aire llegue con fluidez a mis pulmones. Cuando por fin me calmo, trato de deducir que carajos fue lo que pasó. Como era posible que el proyectil lo allá atravesado con semejante facilidad o que se encendiera de adentro hacia afuera o el simple hecho de que desapareciera frente a mis ojos, como el polvo al ser soplado de una superficie. Me levante y con mucha cautela me acerco a los restos que dejo la criatura. Al estar frente a ellos y hacer un examen más meticuloso descubrí que no se trataban de huesos sino de madera.

- **CHLOE** \- "Pero que mierda….esto es madera" (Dije al vacío)

Hasta donde yo sé ningún animal en la faz de la tierra tienen los huesos de madera. Pero que mierda era lo que estaba pasando. Aunque sabía que el asunto de la criatura era importante quise mejor ignorarme y concentrarme en Max. No sabía cuál era su estado, antes de que la creatura desapareciera o se desintegrara o yo que sé, ella parecía estar ahogándose con algo. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia ella y reviso su respiración. Era débil, pero por lo menos estaba respirando.

- **CHLOE** \- "Max, Max…despierta, vamos compañera tienes que despertar ya todo acabo, ya mate a esa cosa"

Pero ella no respondía, parecía estar sumergida en un sueño bastante profundo ya que por más que le gritara o moviera ella no despertaba. Me sentía impotente al no poder despertarla, pero después de acabar con aquella cosa no podía quedarme sentada y esperar a que las cosas se soluciones solas. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que continuar con el plan de Max. Así que me quede sentada a su lado meditando en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y en que podía hacer para ayudar, rápidamente hice un repaso de todo lo que había pasado.

- **CHLOE** \- "Ok Chloe repasemos las cosas, saliste cagando leches de lo que quedo de Arcadia Bay, viajaste por una cartera solitaria hasta quedarte sin gasolina, caminaste por la misma cartera solitaria mientras eras perseguidas por quien sabe qué cosa, la carretera al parecer te regresó misteriosamente devuelta a Arcadia Bay, Max se desmayó, la creatura apareció, tú le pateaste el culo y ahora estas sentada alado de tu desmayada amiga. Ahora piensa en algo para salir de esta precaria situación"

Varias ideas llegan a mi cabeza, algunas demasiado alocadas y otras no tanto, pero por lo menos tenía algo.

- **CHLOE** \- "Vale, no puedo quedar aquí junto a Max y esperar a que despierte eso puede tardar varias horas. Puedo dejarla junto al cartel y rápidamente corriendo al lugar de donde viene los disparos para pedir ayuda, aunque cabe la posibilidades de que me pierda en el camino o que le pase algo a Max. También podría cargar su escuálido trasero hasta un lugar seguro y pasar allí la noche"

Al final me decidí a cargar a Max hasta un lugar seguro, el poblado que ahora sabía que era Arcadia estaba a la vista, y no me tomaría mucho llegar allí incluso con Max encima. Aunque para ser sincera, no quería entrar a ese lugar, regresar al lugar del que siempre quise salir me molestaba bastante. Pero no estaba en posición de ser quisquillosa, hacia esto por Max. Me levanto y me dirijo a la carretera para medir la distancia que me faltaba para llegar al poblado.

- **CHLOE** \- "Joder, Son más de dos kilómetros"

Bueno al mal paso darle prisa, la cuestión ahora era, como demonios cargar el Max los 3 kilómetros hasta Arcadia Bay, para mi suerte recordaba a la perfección dos posiciones para cargar a una persona inconsciente. La primera válgame la redundancia era el levantamiento de persona el cual consistía en poner mi brazo alrededor de su espalda y otro debajo de sus rodillas, aplicaría un poco de fuerza y de un movimiento estaría levantando a Max entre mis brazos, como un esposo que carga a la novia, pero esta posición solo es aconsejable en distancias muy cortas y 3 kilómetro no era una distancia corta. La segunda era el levantamiento de morral el cual consistía en poner todo el peso de Max en mi espalda y con sus manos formar un nudo alrededor de mi cuello, esta posición era la aconsejable para distancias largas, por lo que decidí usar esta.

Me puse de cuclillas a un lado de Max, tomo su brazo y la levanto hasta que esta queda acostada en mi espada con sus manos haciendo un nudo en mi cuello, pongo mí otra mano en su trasero y con un poco de fuerza me levanto de un movimiento. Me tomo mi tempo para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre al peso de Max y empiezo a caminar.

- **CHLOE** \- "Gracias Max por no haber engordado tanto en estos 5 años" (Digo sarcásticamente)

Para mi suerte la escuálida de Max no pesaba tanto, por lo que cargarla no fue mucha molestia. Mientras caminaba, empezó a reflexionar de donde carajos había aprendido este movimiento, irónicamente la persona que me los enseño, era nada más y nada menos que mi odioso padrastro David. No recuerdo el momento exacto, pero estaba segura que era cuando aún no estaba casado con mi madre, cuando solo eran una pareja de novios. Recuerdo vagamente como en una ocasión David visito a mi madre y entre platicas y risas sacaron el tema de cómo levantar a una persona herida o inconsciente. Lo extraña es que…no recuerdo estar enojada con él en ese momento, es más yo era parte de la conversa… joder pero si fui yo quien le pidió que me enseñara como se levantaba a una persona.

Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo cuando fue que empecé a ódialo tanto, siempre me dije a mi misma que la razón por la que lo odiaba tanto era porque quería sustituir a mi padre, del cual yo aún seguía dolida por su partida y no solo lo odie a él, también a mi madre por haberse casado con ese infeliz, como si el amor de William no significara nada para ella. Ahora que lo pienso eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte, quien era yo para juzgar las decisiones que tomo mi madre, yo amaba a mi padre más que nada en este mundo, él lo era todo para mí, mi héroe, mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que más podía confiar, pero estoy segura que mi madre lo amaba aun más. Demonios ella debió sufrir igual o incluso más que yo cuando el murió.

Puede que no tratase de sustituía a William con David, puede que simplemente estuviera tratando se sobrevivir la pérdida de un ser amado. Así como el amor de Max me estaba ayudando a superar la pérdida de Rachel, David estaba ayudando a mi madre a superar la perdida de William. Me pregunto…si tal vez…..si tal vez hubiera sido más amable con él o me hubiera comportado de mejor forma las cosas no hubieran acabado así, tal vez la razón por la que él actuaba de forma violenta y a la defensiva, era porque estaba cansado de mi actitud rebelde, y no me extraña. Alcohol, Drogas, Robo, Vandalismo no son la clase de cosas que uno quiere para su hijastra.

Fue entonces cuando un sentimiento de culpa me invadió, moralmente me sentía destrozada, sentía el impulso de pedir disculpas. Pero disculparme con quien. David y Joyce ya no estaban, pero eso no me detuvo a decir algunas palabras al aire, como si esperara que ellos las escuchar donde fuese que estuvieran.

- **CHLOE** \- "Papa (Mirando hacia el cielo) no sé si estas escuchadme, pero si lo estas, quiero que sepas que lo lamento…lamento haber dicho que nos habías abandonado, tu no tenías la culpa, fue un maldito accidente, tu no lo sabias….sé que si vieras en lo que me he convertido estadías muy decepcionado, desde que te fuiste he sido una maldita con todos, sobre todo con mama. Sé que ya es tarde pero tratare de enmendare las cosas, dejare de comportarme como una estúpida y haré algo bueno con mi vida, te lo debo. Sé que es tarde para decirlo pero…..Lo siento papa…Lo siento mama….Lo siento David"

Un sentimiento fuerte golpea mi pecho y casi caigo al piso, pero rápidamente me incorporo. No sé por qué dije todo aquello, puede que en ese instante el sentimiento de culpa fuese tan grande que simplemente no podía contenérmelo. Fuese lo que fuese lo había dicho, y no importa si me hacía sentir mejor o peor, por lo menos lo dije y estaba tranquila conmigo misma. Después de eso no dije nada, camine lento y en silencio todo el camino hasta que después de una ahora llegue a lo que parecía ser una hotel de carretera, a mitad de distancie del pueblo, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, no mostraba señales de que hubiera personas dentro, tampoco había ningún auto en el pequeño estacionamiento.

Me debatí en la idea de seguí caminando o detenerme e inspeccionar lugar. Pero antes de que mi cerebro le diera una respuesta a mi pregunta, mi cuerpo se adelantó y en forma de doloroso calambre me exigía un descanso. En fin pasar la noche en una habitación de hotel sonaba mejor que seguir caminando bajo la fría y oscura noche. Me acerque con cautela ya que la oscuridad ocultaba gran parte del pequeño hotel, no podía usar mi linterna ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo el cuerpo de Max. El lugar no parecía ser la gran cosa era el típico hotel de dos plantas y veinte habitaciones, diez arriba y diez abajo, no le di muchas vueltas y al azar escogí una habitación

- **CHLOE** \- "Mierda...cerrada"

Habitación tras habitación, todas parecían estar cerradas, así que me dirigí a recepción, con suerte las llaves estarían a plena vista y en efecto, al llegar allí podía ver atreves de la ventana un cuadro de madera pegado a la pared con las llaves de las habitaciones colgando, si tan solo no estuviera la puerta cerrada.

- **CHLOE** \- "A la mierda el modo sigilo"

Dejo a Max a en el suelo y con linterna en mano empiezo a busco algo pesado que puede lanzar hacia la ventana, encuentro un recipiente de basura el cual estaba vacíos, esto me será útil.

- **CHLOE** \- "Chloe se prepara para lanzar...es un tiro difícil...solo tiene una oportunidad...lanza yyyyyy encesta, tres punto"

El sonido de la ventana al romperse es ensordecedor, cualquier cosa que hubiera cerca de seguro lo escucho.

- **CHLOE** \- "Joder…espero no haber despertado a los muertos"

Quito algunos pedazos de vidrio y entre por la ventana, tome la primera llave que miro, al acercarla a mi observo que es la numero 15, salí y toma a Max, subí por las escaleras y me dirigí lentamente a la habitación, inserte la llave y abrí la puerta con suma lentitud, no quería que nada me sorprendiera dentro. Una vez cerciorada de que no había ningún peligro entre a la habitación con Max en brazos.

El lugar era pequeño, había una cama en la que difícilmente cupieran dos personas, un sillón reclinable el cual a mis ojos se miraba bastante cómodo, un baño, una estantería pequeña a un lado de la cama con una lámpara encima otra mediana a un lado de la puerta en donde estaba colocado un televisor viejo. Rápidamente recuesto a Max en la cama y empiezo a revisar más detalladamente la habitación. No parecía haber nada interesante, en el baño solo encontré una toalla limpia y los típicos artículos de limpieza personal. En las estanterías, encontré un caja de velas aromáticas, un caja de cerillas con el logotipo del hotel, un par de metros de cuerda suave, cinta adhesiva, pañuelos, antifaces…Aceites!...

- **CHLOE** \- "Que carajos...hoy Max creo que aquí hacían otra cosa además de dormir he hee (Risa picarona)"

En fin nada de esto me era de utilidad...bueno para la situación en la que estábamos no, a lo único que le saque provecho fue a las velas aromáticas, las cuales iluminaron el cuarto con una luz tenue e inundaron la habitación de un olor suave y agradable, sin mencionar que así no estaría dependiendo a cada segundo de la linterna.

- **CHLOE** \- "Creo que es todo, todo lo demás es basura"

Me acerco a Max y reviso la herida que se había hecho en su cabeza, la herida no parecía de gravedad y la sangre que broto desde su cabeza hasta su mejilla ya se había seco por completo.

- **CHLOE** \- "Demonios Max, estas hecha un desastre, será mejor que te limpie la herida"

Busque algo para limpiarla su cara y recordé la toalla que había visto en el baño. Me dirigí allí y tomar la toalla, abrí el grifo para remojarla, pero de este no salió ninguna gota.

- **CHLOE** \- "Carajo, no me digas que tampoco tenemos agua, bueno tendré que pensar en otra cosa"

Al final tuve que usar una de las botellas de agua que habíamos recogido en el barco abandonado, con mucho cuidado vertí un poco del limitado líquido en la toalla y empecé a limpiar su rostro. Al hacerlo algo extraño llamo mi atención.

- **CHLOE** \- "Donde carajos esta la herida"

La herida en su cabeza había desaparecido y lo único que se podía apreciar, era una pequeña cicatriz la cual parecía reciente. No le di importancia y seguí limpiando, al terminar coloque una almohada debajo de su cabeza, le quite los zapatos, el abrigo y la cubrí con una manta, todo con la finalidad de que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible.

- **CHLOE** \- "Dulces sueños Maxi"

Le digo al mismo tiempo que le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me levante y me dirigí al sofá que estaba a un lado de la ventana, me siento y casi al instante puedo sentir como mis piernas lanzan esa placentera sensación al estar en reposo. Cierro los ojos y me relajo con el aroma de las velas aromáticas, el silencio invade la habitación, todo esta tan tranquilo que puedo escuchar la respiración de Max. Ahora que ya estaba más tranquila y relajada, me tome mi tiempo para pensar con mayor calma y lógica todo lo que había pasado desde que salimos de Arcadia Bay

Pero tratar de pensar con lógica y sentido todo lo que había pasado era simplemente imposible, pero desde que me rencontré con Max hace un par de días, la palabra imposible tomo un nuevo significado. Según ella sus poderes surgieron minutos después de la visión del tornado que destruyó Arcadia Bay y en el transcurso de esos días muchas cosas extrañas pasaron, la nevada, el eclipse, los animales muertos esos eventos no es normal y que sucedan uno seguido de otro lo es aún más. Ahora que lo recuerdo Max menciono que había visto dos lunas en el cielo la noche de la fiesta del club vortex, no soy experta en astronomía pero estoy segura que dos lunas en el cielo no es algo que se pueda catalogar como normal. Tampoco me creo esa mierda del efecto mariposa y que toda acción en el mundo tiene consecuencias, tiene que haber otra cosa, algo aparte de los poderes de Max esta ocasiono esas cosas…pero qué?

- **CHLOE** \- "Joder me duele la cabeza…..me pregunto qué tipo de luna hay esta noche"

Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo hacia la ventana, pero desde la jodida ventana no se puede apreciar nada, así que salgo al balcón para ver mejor. Al salir puedo sentir como un aire helado envuelve mi cuerpo.

- **CHLOE** \- "Carajo, desde cuando hace tanto frio"

Al estar afuera no logro encontrar la luna y no me extraña el cielo estaba completamente nublado y la oscuridad debajo del hotel era total, apenas poda ver el estacionamiento debajo. Cierro mis ojos y aplico un viejo truco el cual consiste en no abrir los ojos en cinco minutos, para que estos se acostumbren a la oscuridad.

En lo que esperaba podía sentir como mis demás sentidos se agudizaban. Podía sentir como la brisa fría de la noche caía en mis brazos y erizaba mi piel. Podía escuchar el sonido de los arboles danzando con el viento a lo lejos. Tras pasar lo que yo creía eran cinco minutos abro mis ojos y la oscuridad ya no parece tan densa como antes, claramente puedo ver el estacionamiento y la carretera, incluso puedo ver el bosque que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Fue allí donde algo llamo mi atención, algo estaba saliendo del bosque y sea lo que sea se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Arcadia Bay, la noche me impedía reconocer su forma, podían ser cualquier cosa, lo único que sobresalía era esa extraña luz en su abdomen la cual...joder…la cual era muy parecida a la que tenía esa cosa que nos atacó. Rápidamente me agache y me dirigí hacia la habitación, cierro la puerta y apago todas las velas para evitar que la luz llame su atención, me agacho y miro por la ventana. No sé cuántas eran pero logre contar cinco, en miedo empezaba a invadirme nuevamente al pensar que había más de una de esas cosas. Por seguridad moví la estantería en donde estaba la televisión, para sí formar una especia de barricada en la puerta, después de eso seguí observando.

- **CHLOE** \- "Pero que mierda son esas cosas y por qué se dirigen al pueblo"

- **MAX** \- "¡Aaaaah!" (Grito fuerte de dolor)

- **CHLOE** \- "Mierda" (Dice exaltada)

De repente Max empezó a gritar en un tono aterrador, pareciera como si algo le estuviera haciendo daño, pero que! Cierro las persianas y corro asía ella, para tratar de calmarla o despertarla.

- **CHLOE** \- "Max tranquila, soy yo Chloe, estas teniendo una pesadilla, es solo una pesadilla, nada de eso es real, tienes que despertar"

Pero mis suplicar no tienen ningún efecto, sus brazos se movían de tal forma que pareciera que se quisiera quitarse a algo de encima o a alguien.

- **CHLOE** \- "Max por favor tienes que calmarte"

- **MAX** \- "¡Aaaaah!"

De repente sus brazos empezaron a rasgar su estómago, con tal fuerza y frenesí que en cuestión de segundos rasga su camisa y empieza a arañarse el vientre, como si quisiera sacarse algo de adentro. Rápidamente la detuve, sujetando sus manos con las mías.

- **MAX** \- "¡Aaaaah!"

- **CHLOE** \- "Max...por favor detente, te estás haciendo daño, tienes que parar, nada es real, por favor, recuerdas todo está en tu mente"

Pero ella no dejaba de moverse, el forcejeo fue tal que caímos de la cama y continuamos forcejeando en el suelo. Tenía que ponerle punto final a esta locura, no solo para que Max no se hiciera daño, sino que tampoco quería que sus gritos atrajeran a un invitado no deseado. Tomo la cinta adhesiva que encontré en la estantería y encinto los pies y brazos de Max. Sentada recargo mi espalda contra la pared y pongo a Max en mi regazo, con una mano tapo su boca para que dejar de gritar y con la otra sostengo su cuerpo contra el mío.

- **CHLOE** \- "Eso es Max, ya paso, relájate, todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar, yo te voy a proteger de cualquier cosa"(Le dio en su oído)

Finalmente y después de mucho forcejeo, Max empezó a calmarse lo cual fue un alivio, me estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Quede tan agotada que ya no quise moverme, solo quiera estar allí en el piso con Max en mis brazos y esperar que por la mañana Max estuviera bien. Extendí mi brazo hacia la cama y jale la manta para taparnos, en cuestión de segundo quede dormida con ella en mis brazos.

Cuando mis ojos volvieron abrirse, Max sigue dormida y la habitación estaba iluminada. Levanto la cabeza y observo como la luz del sol atraviesa por la ventana, Max seguía profundamente dormida, incluso cuando la hice a un lado para levantarme no mostro ninguna señal de querer despertar.

Al levantarme, estiro mi cuerpo hasta escuchar ese tronido que hacen mis huesos por la mañana. Me dirijo a la ventana y observo que afuera sigue sin haber señales de vida, quito la estantería de la puerta y salgo afuera para dar un rápido vistazo.

- **CHLOE** \- "Oye Max, vuelvo en cinco minutos, no te muevas de aquí"(Digo sarcásticamente)

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, al estar en el estacionamiento inspecciono el lugar, no parece haber nada raro. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la carretera y confirmo lo que ya sabía, el pueblo que estaba enfrente de nosotros era Arcadia Bay. Esto no causo mucho impacto en mí, ya me lo estaba esperaba y más después de haber visto el cartel ayer por la noche, lo que si me inquieto era el hecho de que el pueblo estaba casi intacto, se podía notar los destrozos del tornando, autos volteados, barcos destrozados por todas partes, escombros, arboles he innumerables cosas regadas por todo el camino. Pero era mínimo a comparación de lo que Max y yo atestiguamos al ver como el Dedo de Dios (Chloe hace referencia a la película Tornado) caía sobre Arcadia bay hace apenas un día.

Deje de mirar el pueblo y regrese al hotel, al pasar por el estacionamiento, pude ver de reojo que en la pared de la recepción había un gran mapa que parecía ser de arcadia bay. Un mapa me puede ser de gran utilidad, con suerte poder ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos cuando salimos cagando leches. Entro por la ventar y con cuidado quito el mapa de la pared, lo doblo y lo coloco en mi bolsillo, estando dentro inspecciono el lugar más afondo.

- **CHLOE** \- "Basura...basura...más basura...uuh pero que es esto...no está nada mal, no es lo que esperaba pero me será útil"

Debajo de una mesa encontré un hermoso Bat de béisbol, el cual parecía nuevo, era ligero y se sentía cómodo en mis brazos, ahora tena algo conque defenderme. Salí de la recepción y me dirigí a la habitación. Antes de llegar a las escaleras me detuve para observar una máquina expendedora, no de caramelos sino de cigarrillos.

- **CHLOE** \- "Joder lo que daría por un buen porro...por el momento me conformare con un cigarrillo común...ok amiguito es hora de ver que tan útil eres"

Tomo el Bat con ambas manos y con un poco de fuerza rompo el cristal de la máquina.

- **CHLOE** \- "Joder pero que bien se siente romper algo"

Estaría mintiendo si digiera que no disfrutaba el romper cosas, era tan liberador, introduje la mano y tome una caja. La abrí para tomar un cigarrillo, pero curiosamente la caja estaba vacía y digo curiosamente por que la caja estaba cerrada, por lo que tome otra, pero esta al igual que la otra también estaba vacía, caja tras caja tras caja el mismo resultado.

- **CHLOE** \- "Extraño" (Me dije a mi misma)

- **MAX** \- (Sonido de algo rompiéndose) "CHLOE"

- **CHLOE** \- "MAX!"

La voz de Max llamándome con fuerza, me hacer correr a toda velocidad a la habitación con el bat en mano, abro la puerta con un empujón de mi obro y entro levantando el Bat, esperando talvez golpear algo. Pero al entrar a la habitación solo mire a Max, hincada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si mi épica entrada la hubiera sorprendido.

- **CHLOE** \- "Max…despertaste" (Dije con alegría)

Deje caer el Bat y me lance sobre ella para tenerla en mis brazos, mi corazón latió con fuerza y algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

- **CHLOE** \- "Maldición me tenías tan preocupada"

- **MAX** \- "Chloe que está pasando?, Donde estamos? Y por qué estoy encintada?"

- **CHLOE** \- "Es un placer tener te regreso, no te preocupes ahora mismo te quito esto…como te encuentras?"

- **MAX** \- "Bien supongo, aunque tengo la garganta un tanto seca, aún tenemos agua?"

- **CHLOE** \- "Si, aún nos quedan un par de botellas, toma"

- **MAX** \- (Bebiendo)"Dónde estamos? Que fue lo que paso?"

Max no parecía recordar lo que había pasado ayer

- **CHLOE** \- "En un hotel a un lado de la carretera y antes de que me sigas interrogando primero dime, que es lo último que recuerdas"

- **MAX** \- "Recuerdo…Recuerdo que estábamos corriendo de noche yo…yo estaba muy débil, empezó a sentirme extraña"

- **CHLOE** \- "Debió ser por el golpe que te diste en la cabeza "

- **MAX** \- "No, esto era otra cosa, era como si algo me estuviera chupando la energía, en cuestión de minutos mi cuerpo dejo de responderme, me costaba caminar, hablar o ver. Luego recuerdo que caí en el suelo y ya no me pude levantar, tu… trataste de ayudarme pero yo no respondí, luego…luego miraste algo que te sorprendió y...Joder esa cosa…esa cosa estaba detrás de ti, trate de advertirte y…de allí ya no recuerdo nada más. Chloe que fue lo que viste y que paso con la criatura?"

Eso confirma lo que yo estaba sospechando, a max le estaba pasando algo y por alguna razón no quería contármelo. Tal vez no quiere que me preocupe más por ella. No importa, lo que ahora importa es ella, tengo que darle algo para comer.

- **CHLOE** \- "Tranquila Max no te exaltes, te lo contare todo pero tienes que calmarte, toma bebe un poco más de agua y como algo"

Le día a Max otra botella de agua y un paquete de galletas seque para que se calmara y recuperara fuerza, no era la única con preguntas, yo también tenía mis preguntas. Como que carajos le pasó anoche.

- **CHLOE** \- "Quiero que te tranquilices, lo que te voy a contar a continuación puede que suela a locura pero fue tal y como paso. Ok lo que estaba mirando era un cartel de madera en donde decía bienvenidos a Arcadia Bay, al parecer regresamos a Arcadia sin darnos cuenta"

- **MAX** \- "Woow que! como que regresamos, a que te refieres"

- **CHLOE** -"Tranquila Max, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero es verdad, si no me crees puedes ver por la venta"

- **MAX** -"No, está bien, si te creo, es solo que, es difícil de creer….Continua"

Después de que le contara a Max sobre el cartel de Aracadi, Empezó a contarle muy detalladamente los sucesos que pasaron cuando aquella extraña criatura apareció detrás de mi anoche.

- **MAX** \- "Espera, desapareció frente a tus ojos, así de repente"

- **CHLOE** \- "Sé que es difícil de creer, pero así paso Max, esa cosa simplemente desapareció frente a mi"

- **MAX** \- "¡Y sus huesos eran madera! Eso no tiene sentido"

- **CHLOE** \- "Y me lo dices a mí. Max te estoy diciendo las cosas tal y como pasaron"

- **MAX** \- "Lo se Chloe y te creo, pero joder esto es de locos como es eso posible…ja, ja, ja (Risa)"

- **CHLOE** \- "!Que¡ de que te ríes"

- **MAX** \- "Ja, ja, ja No me puedo creer que te ellas orinado en los pantalones, ja, ja, ja"

- **CHLOE** \- "Te burlas de mi después de que te salve el culo"

- **MAX** \- "Ja, ja, ja Lo siento, ja, ja, ja por favor continua"

- **CHLOE** \- "Vale chistosita, después de que me cargue a esa cosa, tuve que cargar tu escuálido traseros hasta que me topé con este hotel el cual estaba completamente vacío y lo demás pues ya te lo puedes imaginar"

- **MAX** \- "Y que hay con la cinta"

- **CHLOE** \- "Dímelo tu MacNeil (Chloe hace referencia a la niña de la película El exorcista), después de acostarte en la cama, no paso ni una hora antes de que tu empezaras a gritar y moverte alocadamente"

- **MAX** \- "Espera..que!"

- **CHLOE** \- "Pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y rápidamente trate de despertarte pero tú no respondías…fue eso verdad!"

- **MAX** \- "Que cosa!"

- **CHLOE** \- "Una Pesadilla, como las que me contaste ayer"

- **MAX** \- "No…está solo fue una simple pesadilla, nada más, aunque se sentía muy real"

Era evidente que fue más que una simple pesadilla, pero por esta vez no le voy a insistir en que me lo diga. La pasamos bastante canutas ayer como para que hoy amanezcamos deprimidas o enojadas

- **MAX** \- "Pero no te preocupes, te lo contare más adelante, por el momento quisiera salir y estirar las piernas"

- **CHLOE** \- "Vale pero no te alejes mucho, voy a recoger algunas cosas y enseguida bajo"

- **MAX** \- "Si mama"

Max se colocó sus zapatos y salió de la habitación. Yo rápidamente recogí todas las cosas que encontré y las puse dentro del bolso de Max. Salí y me dirigí al estacionamiento, Max estaba en medio de la carretera observando Arcadia, yo me detuve y empezó a sacar todo del bolso de Max para hacer un rápido inventario de lo que llevábamos. Cuando por fin saque todo Max apareció detrás de mí.

- **MAX** \- "Que haces"

- **CHLOE** \- "Solo reviso nuestras cosas, viendo que nos sirve y que no nos sirve"

- **MAX** \- "Desde cuando eres tan precavida"

- **CHLOE** \- "Después de lo de ayer, quiero estar preparada"

- **MAX** \- "Crees que allá más de esas cosas"

- **CHLOE** \- "No solo lo creo, las he visto"

- **MAX** \- "Visto? donde"

- **CHLOE** \- "Ayer por la noche, antes de tu pesadilla, logre ver a varias. Corrían por el bosque a lo lejos"

- **MAX** \- "Estas segura"

- **CHLOE** \- "No puedo asegurarlo, pero tenían la misma esa extraña luz azul que tenía la cosa de ayer. Es por eso que quiero regresar a Arcadia, esas cosas salieron del bosque y de allí me quiero alejar"

- **MAX** \- "Ok, que es lo que tenemos"

- **CHLOE** \- "Tres botellas de agua, dos paquetes de galletas, cinco bengalas de mano, la pistola de bengalas con cuatro proyectiles, una cinta, una cuerda, una caja de cerillas, un mapa y un hermoso Bat"

- **MAX** \- "No nos queda mucha comida, no había nada más en las habitaciones"

- **CHLOE** \- "Solo revise la recepción y allí encontré el mapa y el Bat. No creo que en las demás habitaciones allá algo y no quiero gastar energías buscando algo que sé que no hay"

- **MAX** \- "Esta bien, guardemos todo y pongámonos en marcha"

Recogemos todo y lo colocamos ordenadamente el bolso. Recargue la pistola de bengalas y la coloca detrás de mi pantalón. Con el bat en mano me dirijo con Max hacia la carretera, ya estando allí nos quedamos observando el poblado.

- **MAX** \- "No me puedo creer que hallamos regresado"

- **CHLOE** \- "Ni yo, pero aquí estamos Max"

- **MAX** \- "Chloe pudieras hacerme un favor"

- **CHLOE** \- "Supongo que sí"

- **MAX** \- "Podrías cerrar los ojos por unos segundos"

- **CHLOE** \- "No entiendo para qué, pero si tú lo dices"

Como ella me lo pido cerré mis ojos y rápidamente puedo sentir como su cuerpo delgado se acerca al mío, sujeta mi mano izquierda con la suya y con la otra empuja mi cabeza a lo que parecen sus cálidos labios, para mí el tiempo se detiene y solo trato de disfrutar el momento, saborear cada sensación, aroma o sabor que ese beso producen en mí. Cuando aparta sus labios de los míos, abro mis ojos y noto sus mejillas enrojecidas.

- **CHLOE** \- "Y eso" (Dije sorprendida)

- **MAX** \- "Gracias por salvarme de esa cosa, fuiste muy valiente"

- **CHLOE** \- "Sabes que no dejaría que nada te hiciera daño"

- **MAX** \- "Chloe…." (Dice con vergüenza)

- **CHLOE** \- "Si Max…"

- **MAX** \- "Apestas"

El que me digiera eso después del beso que me dio, hizo que casi me volviera a orinar en los pantanos por la risa.

- **CHLOE** \- "Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho" (Digo entre risas)

- **MAX** \- "Vamos regresemos a Arcadia Bay y busqué moste ropa limpia"

- **CHLOE** \- "A lo orden capitán"

Y así después de una noche de locos, y una mañana un tanto confusa empezamos la caminata hacia Arcadia Bay, no sé lo que encontraríamos allí, tal vez algunas respuestas o tal vez más desgracias. Sea como sea el destino quiso que regresáramos a Arcadia por alguna razón y ahora nuestro objetivo era el encontrar esa razón.

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda y después de casi 3 semanas aquí está el capítulos 3, les recuerdo que si al leer encuentras algunos o varios problemas ortográficos o de redacción, les pido disculpas, mis habilidades de escritura aun no son muy buenas.**_

 _ **También quiero volver a preguntar si quieren que los capítulos, sean largos de más de 6000 palabras o medianamente cortos de unas 3500 palabras, esto no afectar en casi nada, el tiempo de salida de cada capítulos.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica. Son agradecidas en los comentarios, también puedo responder dudas en comentarios privados.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mí alocada historia: D**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ _ **Es muy posible que el capítulo 4 tarde más de 3 semana, más que nada porque la semana que viene me voy al DF a un concierto, así que quedan advertidos.**_


	4. Regresando a Arcadia Bay

**-MAX- "Donde estos, que lugar es este"**

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en un lugar extraño, solo puedo percibir pura oscuridad y un frió congelarte que me llega asta los mas profundo de mi cuerpo. Trato de moverme y me doy cuenta, de que no estoy tirada en el suelo, sino lo que parece ser un charco de agua.

 **-MAX- "Que! Que está pasando!"**

Me levanto con dificulta mientras la duda acompañando mi cabeza, **-"Donde estoy"-** es lo que me digo a mi misma al mismo tiempo en que giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, me percato de que estoy en medio de lo que parece ser el mar en plena noche y con luna llena.

 **-MAX- "Donde estoy...Que lugar es este"**

Miro a todas direcciones tratando de buscando algo que me pudiera orienta o decir donde carajos estaba. Pero lo único que podía observar es agua, la cual atreves de mis pies descalzos, me hace sentía lo fría que esta y no solo eso también me doy cuenta de que no llevo ninguna prenda encima.

 **-MAX- "Ahh, donde está mi ropa" (Dije preocupada)**

Que era lo que estaba pasando y como había llegado aquí eran las preguntas que con desesperación buscaba la respuesta. Lo último que recordaba es que corría junto a Chloe, en una carretera oscura y siniestra cuando caí y me desmaye. Estábamos escapando de algo¡ algo oscuro y aterrador.

 **-MAX- "Espero que Chloe este bien!"**

Desnuda, con frió y desorientada empecé a caminar sin rumbo en este extraño lugar, el cual rápidamente asocie con alguna pesadilla. Era extraño, cuando caminaba podía sentir como mis pies tocaba el fondo con cada paso, pero cuando trataba de sentir el fondo con mis manos, estas no tocaban nada.

 **-MAX- "HOLA"**

Dije casi gritando al horizonte, esperando que alguien me respondiera o que el sonido de mi voz hiciera eco contra algo, pero solo pude apreciar el silencio de mi presencia. Seguí caminado y en algunas ocasiones, cría escuchar lo voz de alguien mezclándose con el viento, la voz me era familiar, sonaba como a Chloe paro no podía asegúralo, era casi inentendible parecido al de aquellas tétricas voces que escuche a través de la radio en la camioneta de Chloe. Tampoco pude ubicar su dirección, tal vez como siempre solo se tratase de mi imaginación.

Camine en este yermo marino, aferrándome a la idea de que encontraría algo si seguía moviéndome o que simplemente despertaría. No sé cuánto tiempo camine antes de darme cuenta, de lo mucho que había bajar la temperatura. Lo primero que note fue ese vapor blanco que sale del cuerpo al exhalar, lo segundo fueron los temblores involuntarios, tras 10 minutos las puntas de mis manos empezaron a cambiar de color rosado a un azul cada vez más oscuro. Mi cabello se empezó a congelar hasta quedar completamente tieso y quebradizo, mi piel se sentía áspera y rasposa.

 **-MAX- "Tengo que calentarme, pero con qué"(Dije débilmente)**

Empece a caminar con desesperación asta llegar al limite permitido por mis piernas. Caí de rosillas en el agua, mi cuerpo no dejaba de templar y en una medida desesperada trate calentarme frotando con rapidez mis manos en mi cuerpo. Pero estas...estaban tan frías que el simple tacto con mi piel me producía dolor, era como si frotara mi piel con una lija. Empecé a sentir como mi sistema respiratoria empezaba alentarse y mis ojos lentamente se cerraban, el latido de mi corazón era cada vez mas corto anunciando que el final estaba cerca. Poco a poco todo se quedó en silencio y pensé que mi corazón por fin se había detenido. Acto siguiente empecé a escuchar como la quietud del agua se rompía, y el sonido de algo caminado me alertaba de que no estaba sola.

Abro mis ojos con mucho esfuerzo ya que mis parpados están congelados, y noto que alguien se está acercando a mí, trato de levantarme pero mis extremidades estaba tiesas por el frió. Cuando levanto la vista observo que se trata de una persona la cual se detuvo a poco mas de seis metros de mi.

Mi vista era borrosa pero podía darme cuenta de que se trataba de un varón, de unos 35 o 40 años no lo sé, no podría decir si lo conocía ya que su rostro estaba tapado por un pasamontañas, vestía un traje formal, zapatos y pantalón negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga combinada con una corbata marón, todo debajo de un elegante chaleco negros. Quitando el pasamontañas, tenía la pinta de una detective de los años 40 pero sin gabardina.

 **-MAX- "Quien eres" (Dije con duda y miedo)**

Pero él no me dio respuesta, solo se quedo callado, su silencio era incomoda y su mirada atemorizarte. No sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, pero estaba convencida de que no eran buenas. Lentamente camino hacia mi y casi por instinto trate de levantarme para alejarme de el, pero de nuevo fue inútil, ya no podía moverme. Cuando estaba a solo un par de metros sucedió algo extraño, el de manera extraña levanto su mano he izo que mi cuerpo se levantara del agua, como si algo invisible estuviera sosteniendo en el aire, **-"Pero...que esta pasando"-** dije confundida mientras el movía su mano de un lado a otro. Estando inmóvil en posición fetal y levitando en el aire no pude hacer gran cosa para que el dejara de acercarse, sin que pudiese verlo ya se encontraba delante de mi viéndome con esa mirada amenazante **-"Quien demonios eres"-** le volví a preguntar y de nuevo no rescribir respuesta.

El dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a levantar su mano. De un movimiento rápido y violento, mis brazos y piernas se extendieron por completo, haciendo que estos crujían por el frió y probándome un dolor pulsaste he indescriptible, cuando el dolor paro abrí mis ojos y note que estaba con los brazos extendido en la posiciona de la cruz, el miedo me invadió por completo y en mis pensamientos solo estaba la idea de que todo esto terminara.

 **-MAX- "Por favor...que quieres de mi"**

Pero de nuevo solo expreso silencio, estando a su merced, se acerco hacia mi y el muy infeliz puso su mano en mi tórax y la empezó a arrastrar por todo mi cuerpo. Hombros, pechos, espalda, cadera, fueron solo algunas de las áreas por donde sus frías manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, hasta que por fin se detuvo en mi estómago. Después empezó a acariciar mi ombligo con su dedo índice con cierto interés. Miedo, Furia y Desagrado eran solo algunas las emociones que invadían mi mente al sentir sus frías mano encima de mi.

Aparto su mano de mi estómago y saco algo de su bolsillo trasero, el objeto que saco estaba cubierto por una tela vieja y sucia, la desenvuelve y deja a la vista lo que parecía ser una cuchillo tribal el cual estaba unido a una larga cuerda en la parte baja del mango.

Aquel individuo tomo el cuchillo con su mano y se acercó de nuevo hacia mí, puso la punta del cuchillo en mi ombligo y de un movimiento rápido lo encajo en mi estómago. Casi por instinto cerré mis ojos ante el inesperado y aterrador suceso, pero algo extraño pasaba. No sentí ningún tipo de dolor, solo la sensación de algo frió entrando en mí ser, un frió tan fuerte que me quitaba el aliento desde adentro. Me costaba respirar, no entendía el por qué me estaba haciendo esto o cual era su propósito, cuando abro mis ojos la persona estaba a unos cinco metro de mi sosteniendo un hilo es su mano.

Luego levanto su mano y me libero de mi parálisis, cuando estoy en el suelo reviso mi estómago para ver la gravedad de mi herida y me sorprendo al ver algo...que solo en un sueño pasaría, el cuchillo estaba unido a mi cuerpo, como si este fuera una extensión del mismo, trato de sacarlo pero es imposible, es como si quisiera arrancarme un dedo de la mano jalándolo desde la punta, es simplemente imposible.

Levanto la vista para ver a mi atacante y observo como este lentamente se hunde en las oscuras aguas que tenemos debajo.

 **-MAX- "Mierda no"**

Dije con desesperación al darme cuenta que en su mano esta, el otro extremo de la cuerda que estaba unida al cuchillo que ahora tenia clavado en mi estómago. El infeliz me estaba jalando consigo al fondo del mar . Solo tenía segundos antes de que me jalara por completo a lo desconocido, por lo que desesperad amente trate de cortar la cuerda con cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance mis manos, mis uñas, mis dientes, pero nada sirvió.

 **-MAX- "Maldición...maldición...no"**

Decía con miedo mientras lentamente me hundía a lo desconocido, antes de que mi cuerpo entro por completo dentro del agua exhale la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que me permitieron mis pulmones. Después de eso solo hubo oscuridad, el agua era tan oscura que me costaba ver mas allá de mis manos, la sensación de ahogo me invadió con rapidez, tras un minuto dentro del agua, mis pulmones empezaron a exigir mas oxígeno, tras dos minutos bajo el agua mi cuerpo ya no lo pudo soportar y en un intento desesperado empecé a tragar agua como si de oxigeno se tratase, tras tres minutos mi pulmones estaban completamente llenos de agua, la sensación era desesperante y me di cuenta que sería el fin, cierro mis ojos y dejo que todo termine...Pero el fin de que, esto solo era un sueño, por más real que se sintiera solo era una ilusión producida en mi mente, no puedo morir en un sueño...o si?.

 **-MAX- "Es solo un sueño" (Dije debajo del agua)**

Y en efecto todo solo era un sueño, del cual no sabría si algún día iba a despertar, pasan las horas y vuelo abrir mis ojos solo para darme cuenta de que sigo en las profundidades del mar, ya no estoy respirando pero eso no parece importarle a mis pulmones, lo único que podía sentir era ese frió. Miro hacia abajo y allí pude ver algo, no se lo que era, pero tenia la forma de dos grandes ojos...ojos de color rojo como la sangre, estos parecían observarme fijamente.

Entre mas miraba esos deformes ojos, mas sentía como algo trataba de penetrar en mi mente, provocan dome punzadas de dolor, muy parecidas a las que me producían mis podres al abusar de ellos, trate de apartar la vista pero era inútil, no importa hacia donde mirase, la sensación no desaparecía, y cada vez que el dolor aparecía yo me debilitaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

Luego sucedió otra cosa extraña pero a la vez familiar. Esferas de luz empezaron aparecer de la nada y empezaron a movían como peses al rededor, estos desprendían una luz azulada la cual me era extrañamente familiar como si la hubiera visto en alguna otra parte, al moverse por el agua estas iluminaron un poco el lugar en donde me encontraba.Y por una milésima de segundo pude ver la forma o lo que yo creía que era la forma de la cosa a la que le pertenecían esos ojos rojos.

Tratar de describir la forma de esa cosa era simplemente imposible, no solo porque la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba oculto tras la densa oscuridad de lo profundo, sino porque la simple hecho de aceptar y tratar de entender lo que era, me llenaban de un miedo primitivo. Como si algo en lo más profundo de mi ser, me gritase...corre.

Estoy aterrada, y el miedo me invade nuevamente, mas aun al ver como la cuerda a la que estoy unida empieza a jalarme hacia abajo nuevamente. De nuevo trate de cortar la cuerda, pero de nuevo fui inútil. Entre más me acercaba, más podía sentía como sus ojos enterándose en mí, penetrando mi cabeza y hablándome desde adentro.

 **-VOCES- "No te resistas...todos pelean...todos caen...siempre caen"**

 **-MAX- "Que eres" (Dije aterrada)**

 **-VOCES- "No te resistas...todos pelean...todos caen...siempre caen"**

 **-MAX- "Que quieres de mi"**

 **-VOCES- "No te resistas...todos pelean...todos caen...siempre caen"**

Lentamente empecé a perder el conocimiento de donde estaba, era evidente de que algo estaba entrando en mi cabeza. Podía escuchar un sinfín de voces que me hablaban, al mismo tiempo que por mis ojos pasaban miles de imágenes las cuáles no podía reconocer.

 **-VOCES- "No te resistas...todos pelean...todos caen...siempre caen"**

La voz de esa cosa resonaba en toda mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez, era extremadamente doloroso, podía sentir como algo se introducía dentro de mi mente y tratase de sustituirla.

 **-MAX- "Nooo...que haces aquí...sal de mi cabeza"**

 **-VOCES- "No te resistas...todos pelean...todos caen...siempre caen"**

Pero algo paso, de repente sentí como la las voces desaparecieron por completo y la extraña sensación en mi cabeza ya no estaba. Algo parecía haberlo alejado...pero que. Miro mi mano y puedo ver que esta es iluminada por un luz que proviene de arriba de mí... de la superficie. Volteo y alzo la vista, la luz provenía de la luna, era blanca y cálida, como el abrazo de una madre.

Algo cae de ella y entra en el agua, yo ya estaba cansada y me costaba tener los ojos abiertos, pero podría jurar que esa cosa tenía la forma de un ángel, un ángel cubierto por una cálida luz. Se acercó a mí y me tomo en sus brazos, con un movimiento sutil de su mano corto la cuerda que estaba unida al cuchillo. Una vez libre asciende llevándome consigo a la superficie.

 **-MAX- "Quien eres tu" (Le dije mientras tocia el agua de mis pulmones)**

 **-¿?- "Mi niña...solo tengo poco tiempo...escuchad con atención...alejaos de la noche...el miedo es su mayor arma...encontrar a los otros"**

 **-MAX- "No lo entiendo"**

 **-¿?- -"No tienes que entenderlo...ahora tienes que despertar...desierta"**

Y como si todo hubiera sido un sueño desperté...Lo primero que sentí al abrir mis ojos fue la sensación rasposa de algo en mi rostro, miro que estoy tirada en el suelo de lo que parece ser una habitación, trato de incorporarme pero siento mi cuerpo entumecido y con mucho dolor. Me duelen las manos y me doy cuenta de que están están atadas con una cinta, cosa que me asusta y provoca que tropiece y choque con una repisa haciendo que esta tire un lámpara. Al caer la lámpara se rompa y el sonido me provoca gritar y pedirá ayuda a la única persona que viene a mi mente.

 **-MAX- "CHLOE" (Dije en tono de auxilio)**

 **-CHLOE- "MAX" (Escuche desde afuera de la habitación)**

Esa era la voz de Chloe. Puedo escuchar como algo se aproxima con rapidez hacia la puerta , no sabia si seria Chloe u otra cosa. Antes de que pueda reaccionar y ocultarme la puerta se haber de de un golpe y hace resonar toda la habitación. Mis ojos se abren por completamente al ver a Chloe con un Bat en la mano.

Qué demonios estaba pasando, donde estamos, de donde había sacado Chloe ese Bat, y por qué estaba atada, acaso esta era otra penadilla o en verdad era la realidad. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa Chloe corre hacia mi y me abraza con fuerza, me basto con sentir el calor de su cuerpo para darme cuenta de que no era otra pesadilla, había regresado o mas bien despertado y estaba de nuevo junto a ella y eso llenaba mi corazón de paz.

 **-CHLOE- "Max...despertaste" (Dijo con alegría)**

 **-MAX- "Chloe que está pasando?, Donde estamos? Y porque estoy atada? " (Dije confundida)**

Rápidamente Chloe corta la cinta de mis manos y me pone al tanto de la situación, me habla de cómo se había cargado a esa criatura que aparecio en la carretera, como cargo mi cuerpo hasta esta habitación de hotel y el por qué me había atado las manos. Pero lo que mas me dejo perpleja fue el hecho de que habíamos regresado a Arcadia Bay.

 **-MAX- "Esto no tiene sentido" (Dije confundida)**

 **-CHLOE- "Lo se...pero ahora cuéntame, que fue lo que te paso"**

Chloe parecía estar muy interesada en saber que me había pasado ayer, porque me desmaye y porqué tuve esos ataques involuntarios cuando estaba desmayada. La verdad no quería hablar de eso, fue muy reciente y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para entender mejor lo que había pasado en ese extraño sueño...quiero decir pesadilla. Así que le dije que no quería hablar del tema por el momento.

 **-MAX- "Tuve otra pesadilla...pero no quiero hablar por el momento, te lo contare todo mas adelante, ahora quisiera salir y estirar las piernas" (Dije de manera amable)**

 **-CHLOE- "Vale pero no te alejes mucho, voy a recoger algunas cosas y enseguida bajo"**

 **-MAX- "Si mama" (Digo en tono sarcástico)**

Me sentí un poco mal al no decirle nada sobre mi extraña pesadilla, pero antes de contarle cualquier cosa tengo que saber que fue lo que vi, no solo fue una pesadilla, fue como una advertencia o mensaje...pero de quien. Salgo de la habitación y miro el verde bosque que se encuentra frente al hotel, el olor a madera siempre me ha parecido agradable y por un instante me tome mi tiempo para disfrutar el aroma de la naturaleza. Después de ese momento de relajación baje al pequeño estacionamiento del hotel y lo primero que me encontré fue una maquina expendedora de cigarrillos rota.

 **-MAX- "Sin duda esto fue obra de Chloe, joder hermosa el cigarrillo algún día te matara"**

Seguí caminando y me tope con la oficina de recepción, tenia la ventana rota y sabia quien había sido la responsable. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la carretera. Allí tome posición y dirigir mis ojos a Arcadia Bay, no parecía haber sido azotada por ningún tornado, se podían apreciar algunos restos de escombro y basura tirados, pero la devastación era mínima.

Me volteo y miro ha Chloe salir de la habitación y bajar al estacionamiento, me dirigí hacia ella y observo como empieza a secar todas nuestras cosas y algunas cosas nuevas de mi bolso.

 **-MAX- "Que haces" (Le digo con duda)**

 **-CHLOE- "Solo reviso nuestras cosas, viendo que nos sirve y que no nos sirve, no esta de mal saber que llevamos encima"**

 **-MAX- "Desde cuando eres tan precavida"(Dije con curiosidad)**

La verdad estaba sorprendida, desde cuando la Chloe rebelde, entrometida y despreocupada se había vuelto tan precavida y atenta donde estaba la Chloe que disparaba primero y preguntaba después.

 **-CHLOE- "Después de lo de ayer, quiero estar preparada"**

 **-MAX- "Preparada para que...acaso crees que allá más de esas cosas"**

 **-CHLOE- "No solo lo creo, las he visto" (Dijo seriamente)**

 **-MAX- "Visto? donde" (Dije exaltada)**

 **-CHLOE- "Ayer por la noche, antes de tu pesadilla, logre ver a varias. Corrían por el bosque, a lo lejos"**

 **-MAX- "Estas segura"**

 **-CHLOE- "No puedo asegurarlo, pero tenían la misma esa extraña luz azul que tenía la cosa de ayer. Es por eso que quiero regresar a Arcadia, esas cosas salieron del bosque y de allí me quiero alejar"**

Luz azul, como en mi pesadilla.

 **-MAX- "Ok, que es lo que tenemos"**

 **-CHLOE- "Tres botellas de agua, dos paquetes de galletas, cinco bengalas de mano, la pistola de bengalas con cuatro proyectiles, una cinta, una cuerda, una caja de cerillas, un mapa y un hermoso Bat"**

 **-MAX- "No nos queda mucha comida... no encontraste nada más en las otras habitaciones"**

 **-CHLOE- "Solo revise la recepción y allí encontré el mapa y el Bat. No creo que en las demás habitaciones allá algo útil y no quiero gastar energías buscando algo que sé que no hay"**

 **-MAX- "Esta bien, guardemos todo y pongámonos en marcha, este lugar empieza a dar miedo"**

Si lo que dice Chloe es verdad y hay mas de esas cosas afuera, tenemos que buscar un lugar mejor para refugiarnos, el hotel es seguro, pero sin alimento y sin agua no duraremos mucho. Recogimos todas las cosas y nos dirigimos a la carretera, allí nos quedamos paradas viendo hacia Arcadia Bay. Empece a dudar si el regresar a Arcadia era una buena idea ya que el lugar parecía extrañamente vació, abandonado, sin vida.

 **-MAX- "No me puedo creer que hallamos regresado" (Dije desanimada)**

 **-CHLOE- "Ni yo, pero aquí estamos Max"**

 **-MAX- "Chloe pudieras hacerme un favor"**

 **-CHLOE- "Supongo que sí"**

 **-MAX- "Podrías cerrar los ojos por unos segundos"**

 **-CHLOE- "No entiendo para qué, pero si tú lo dices"**

Junto cundo cerro sus ojos, me acerque a ella y con sumo cuidado la bese lentamente en los labios, fue un beso lleno de ternura y calidez, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Se puede decir que esta era mi forma de agradecerle el que me halla salvado la vida y que me allá cuidado ayer por la noche. Ella había arriesgado su vida para salvarme y eso me llenaba de un sentimiento, el cual sabia lo que era, pero me apenaba el admitirlo. El saber que había alguien que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por mantenerte a salvo, que te protegiera mientras duermes o que te alimenta cuando estas débil, cada día que paso a su lado me siento aun mas unida a ella y aunque ambas sabíamos lo que sentíamos la una a la otra, nos manteniente al margen de nuestros sentimientos, como si ambas tuviéramos miedo de lo que esto pudiera provocar, de lo que pudiera pasar. Si le dijera en este momento que me gusta y que quiero pasar el reto de mi vida a su lado...que diría ella, acaso el sentimiento seria mutuo. Vamos Max has un intento...tienes que decírselo.

 **-CHLOE- "Y eso" (Dijo confundida)**

 **-MAX- "Gracias por salvarme de esa cosa, fuiste muy valiente" (Le dije sonrojada)**

 **-CHLOE- "Sabes que no dejaría que nada te hiciera daño" (Dice con seriedad)**

 **-MAX- "Chloe..." (Digo con vergüenza)**

 **-CHLOE- "Si Max..."**

Vamos max tu puede, solo son dos palabras, solo tienes que decir...me gustas

 **-MAX- "Apestas"**

Por que carajos le acabo de decir, eso no es nada romántico, eso es lo mas tonto y egoísta que le pudiste haber dicho...joder, de seguro ha de estar enfadada.

 **-CHLOE- "JejejeEs lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho, tu si sabes como matar el momento" (Dice entre risas)**

Por fortuna el sentido del humor retorcido de chole se hace presente, parece que no esta molesta. Soy un asco para estas cosas, sera mejor que lo olvide por el momento ya tendré otras oportunidades pera revelar mis sentimiento.

 **-MAX- "Vamos apestosa regresemos a Arcadia Bay y busquémoste ropa limpia"**

La cual si necesitaba

 **-CHLOE- "A lo orden capitán...y por cierto tu no hueles que digamos a rosas"**

 **-MAX- "Oooo callate"**

(Aquí les dejo esta canción que pueden ir escuchando mientras se imagina a Max y Chloe caminado de regreso a Arcadia Bay o simplemente para darse un descanso de la lectura)

Empezamos a caminar a paso lento, no teníamos prisa, aun no sabíamos lo que estábamos buscando, pero estábamos convencidas de que en alguna parte de arcadia bay encontraríamos respuesta. Mientras caminábamos empezamos a toparnos con las primeras casa y edificios, estos estaban completamente abandonados, esto fortalecía la teoría de que yo y Chloe eramos las únicas personas en todo la zona. Seguimos caminando sin bajar la guarida, siempre alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos dentro del poblado, mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, todo arcadia bay estaba abandonado. No se escuchaba ningún alma en los alrededores, ni siquiera el sonido de las aves, solo un silencio, un silencio que no podía ser normal.

 **-MAX- "Esto es extraño, esperaba que hubiera personas por las calles o en algunos locales, pero todo parece estar abandonado" (Dije preocupada)**

 **-CHLOE- "Si..., algo paso aquí, tu crees que hallan evacuado Arcadia después del tornado"**

 **-MAX- "Es lo que hubieran hecho...si hubiera habido un tornado"**

 **-CHLOE- "A que te refieres" (Dice confundida)**

 **-MAX- "Tu también lo notaste Chloe"**

 **-CHLOE- "Que cosa"**

 **-MAX- "Las casas, los edificio, las calles. Puede que estén abandonados pero signe intactos, sin ninguna daño...es como si el tornado"**

 **-CHLOE- "Como si un tornado no hubiera pasado por aquí"**

 **-MAX- "Exacto"**

Nos quedamos en silencio, recordando como habíamos visto la noche pasada el tornado destruir Arcadia.

 **-CHLOE- "Max yo recuerdo claramente como el tornado destruyo todo a su paso...joder aun tengo lodo en mis zapatos"**

 **-MAX- "Lo se, yo también estaba allí...joder pero que mierda esta pasando, acaso habré jodido toda el espacio tiempo"**

 **-CHLOE- "HOLA...HAY ALGUIEN CON VIDA EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR"**

Chloe grita con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que grito reciba respuesta, pero nadie responde, solo silencio.

 **-MAX- "Es inútil, sigamos caminando" (Dije desanimada)**

 **-CHLOE- "Vale"**

Caminamos aun mas profundo al poblado, pasando por calles que conocíamos y a la vez desconocíamos, los puestos y tiendas por fuera parecían intactos, pero una vez dentro estos estaban vacíos, solo con algunas cajas o productos, los cuales habían expirado hace años. Los locales no tenían electricidad y tampoco agua potable. Algunos estaban completamente oscuros y otros ligeramente iluminados.

Entramos a un supermercado, con la misión de encortar comida o agua, pero este estaba completamente vació y gran parte del lugar estaba a oscuras.

 **-CHLOE- "Esto es cada vez mas extraño Max, que fue lo que paso aquí, parece como si hubiera habido una escaeces de productos y las personas se hubieran llevado todo, lo que hubieran encontrado"**

 **-MAX- "Bueno, no se llevaron todo"**

Hurgando entre algunos anaqueles que parecían vacíos, encontré algunas latas de conserva, las cuales no tenían la etiqueta del producto, pero por lo menos sabia que era comida.

 **-CHLOE- "Que encontraste"(Dice con curiosidad)**

 **-MAX- "Parecen ser latas de conserva...no lo se tal ves de verdura, atún o jamón, no serán muy útil cuando se nos acaben las galletas"**

 **-CHLOE- "Nada mas eso, no hay cerveza, hamburguesas o pizza" (Dice con sarcasmo)**

 **-MAX- "Hoo perdón su majestad, si me da un poco mas de tiempo de seguro le consigo una suculenta pizza tamaño familiar, con un paquete de cervezas" (Dije igualmente con sarcasmo)**

 **-CHLOE- "Pero que no sea hawaiana, odio la piña" (Dice riéndose)**

 **-MAX- "je je je cállate y ayúdame a recogerlas" (Le digo también riéndome)**

 **-CHLOE- "Vale, lo siento"**

Tengo que admitir que por mas mala que se vean las cosas, el estar junto a Chloe me levantaba el animo, siempre bromeando y retando al mundo. Bastaba con ver esa hermosa mirada, la cual formaban sus lindos ojos, para que me provoquen un escalofríos de vergüenza, cada ves que ella me miraba fijamente. De repente entre risas y juegos, un sonido llamo nuestra atención.

 **-MAX- "Escuchaste eso (dije susurrando)**

 **-CHLOE- "Si"**

 **-MAX- "Hay alguien mas aquí adentro"**

 **-CHLOE- "Oh algo"**

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando ubicar mejor el origen del sonido

 **-CHLOE- "Viene de la bodega" (dijo susurrando)**

 **-MAX- "Que crees que sea?"**

 **-CHLOE- "No lo se, pero entiendo si no quieres ir a investigar"**

 **-MAX- "No...podría ser una persona, tenemos que investigar"**

 **-CHLOE- "Ok...mantente detrás de mi...toma"**

Con lentitud Chloe me pasa la pistola de bengalas, aun que la verdad no sabría que hacer con ella, seguí estando en contra de las armas, aunque no se si una simple pistola de bengalas se pueda considerar un arma. Caminamos con suma lentitud, yo con la pistola de bengalas y chloe con su Bat de Béisbol, hasta que llegamos al otro lado de la tienda, allí vimos la puerta de la bodega abierta.

 **-MAX- "Que ahora que"**

 **-CHLOE- "Cóbreme"**

 **-MAX- "Cubrirte, esto no es un maldito Videojuego...chloe espera"**

Chloe avanzo hacia la puerta y realizo un rápido vistazo dentro, con un movimiento de su mano me aviso que me acercara. Salí de mi posición con la pistola en malo y me coloque a un lado de la puerta.

 **-MAX- "Viste algo?"**

 **-CHLOE- "No, todo esta jodida mente oscuro...pásame la linterna"**

 **-MAX- "Toma...pero ten cuidado"**

Chloe toma la linterna he inspecciona la entrada de la bodega **-"Despejado"-** me respondió ella y lentamente entro por la puerta, parecía estar disfrutándolo yo la seguí de cerca.

 **-MAX- "Vez algo"**

 **-CHLOE- "No"**

No adentramos aun mas dentro de la bodega, el sonido se hacia cada vez mas intenso y nuestra inquietud aumentaba a cada paso, estaba apunto de alzar la voz y preguntar si había alguien allí, pero Chloe me silencio.

 **-CHLOE- "Shhh por allí"**

Chloe apunta al final del pasillo y allí pudimos ver una figura entre las sobras, Chloe apago la linterna para mantener nuestra posición en las sombras y empezamos a debatir que hacer.

 **-MAX- "Parecer una persona...aunque no lo logro ver muy bien"**

 **-CHLOE- "Bueno por lo menos no es un Perro de de dos metros...vale yo iré primero"**

 **-MAX- "Espera, no te párese extraño que este aquí a oscuras sin ningún tipo de luz o linterna"**

 **-CHLOE- "Tal vez este herido...que tal si es la persona que disparo ayer"**

 **-MAX- "O que tal si es la persona a la que le dispararon ayer"**

 **-CHLOE- "Entonces no hacemos nada!"**

Carajo que debería hacer?, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía irme sin saber que era lo que estaba allí, que tal si era alguien que conocíamos, que tal si chloe tenia razón, y si era una persona herida que necesitaba ayuda. Mi código moral me dice que sigamos avanzando y eso hicimos.

 **-MAX- "Ok, pero estate atenta a cualquier movimiento yo estaré detrás de ti"**

Salimos de entre las sombras y nos acercamos a la persona arrodillada en el suelo. Cuando estamos mas cercas Chloe saca la linterna y le pregunta si se encontraba bien.

 **-CHLOE- "Hola...se encuentra bie...joder"**

Antes de que chloe terminara la frase la linterna deja de funcionar dejándonos a oscuras, chloe intenta encender la linterna golpeándola con su mano, pero esta esta completamente muerta, yo miro como detrás de ella, la figura de la persona se levanta y se voltea hacia nosotras.

 **-MAX- "CARAJO"**

Dije aterrada al ver que la persona que teníamos delante no era una persona, era una de esas cosas que nos atacaron ayer. Los sabia por que también poseía esa misteriosa esfera color azulada en su pecho, solo es que esta criatura no tenia la forma de un lobo, aparentaba mas la forma de una persona. La criatura rápidamente se abalanzo contra chloe, pero esta vez estábamos preparadas **-CHLOE DETRÁS DE TI-** le grite advirtiéndole del peligro y esta sin pensarlo, tomo el bat con sus dos manos y haciendo un giro de 180 grados, golpea a la criatura con tanta fuerza que su cabeza salio volando por el pasillo.

 **-CHLOE- "Que carajos" (Dije sorprendida)**

 **-MAX- "Tenemos que salir de aquí"**

Tomo a chloe de la mano y corro a la salida, el pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, pero recordaba perfectamente la ruta que habíamos tomado, al llega a al puerta algo se interpuso en nuestro camino. Otra criatura estaba frente a nosotras **-"Yo me encargo"-** dijo chloe mientras se abalanzaba contra la criatura, con el bat en la mano. Yo me quede atrás observando como mi mejor amiga golpeaba a esa cosa hasta tumbarla en el piso, verla hacer eso encendía algo en mi, me sentía atraída a su violencia quería ayudarla pero no sabia como.

Estaba tan embobada viendo a chloe golpear a esa cosa que no escucha lo que se estaba acercando detrás de mi, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, y solo volteo para ver como algo plateado golpea mi cabeza y hace caer al piso. Levanto la vista y observo como la otra criatura a la que chloe le había arrancado la cabeza de un golpe estaba parada frente a mi...sin cabeza.

Quedo impactada por unos segundos al ver como esa cosa seguía moviéndose aun sin cabeza, esta empieza a avanzar hacia mi y yo busco la pistola la cual solté al caer en el piso, pero esta no esta a la vista, de repente escucho el grito de guerra de chloe **-Ahhhhhhh-** y de un golpe manda volar el brazo de esa cosa, pero esta aun sigue moviéndose, chloe sigue golpeándolo y yo por mi parte busque la pistola de bengala, cuando la encento noto que la otra criatura, la que estaba entre la puerta y nosotras, se había levantado como si nada le hubiera pasado, como si los golpes que le propuso chloe no le hubieran hecho nada, así que tomo la pistola y apunto a esa cosa.

 **-MAX- "Tragarte esto" (Digo sin bacilar)**

Disparo el arma y miro como el proyectil ilumina todo el pasillo, todo pasa muy rápido pero por un segundo puedo ver la forma exacta de esa cosa y quedo impactada ente lo que miro, cuando el proyectil choca contra esa cosa, esta desapareces y deja caer varias cosa sen el suelo, justo como chloe me contó. Me volteo y miro como chloe sigue machacando a la otra criatura.

 **-CHLOE- "Jódete..condenada...cosa"**

 **-MAX- "Ya basta Chloe...hay que salir de aquí"**

 **-CHLOE- "Que paso con la otra criatura"**

 **-MAX- "Ya me engarce de ella"(Dije mientras tomaba su mano y corríamos a la salida)**

Salimos de la bodega y de allí a la carretera, al llegar allí no nos detuvimos asta estar seguras de que ya nada nos estaba siguiendo, cuando por fin paramos nos recostamos en el asfalto y dejamos que nuestros corazones y pulmones se calmaran y recuperaran el aliento. Tras unos segundo el efecto de la adrenalina que produjo mi cuerpo ante el peligro que acabábamos de pasa se termina y empiezo ha sentir el dolor del golpe que recibí en la cabeza.

 **-CHLOE- "Max te encuentras bien, esa cosa te dio un buen golpes"**

 **-MAX- "Estoy bien, solo duele un poco, que tan mal se ve"**

 **-CHLOE- "Déjame ver...bueno por lo menos no estas sangrando, pero te esta saliendo un enorme chichón en la herida"**

 **-MAX- "Creo que tuve bastante suerte, soy un tonta...me distraje y baje la guardia"**

 **-CHLOE- "Oye no digas eso, fuiste muy valiente"**

 **-MAX- "No tanto como tu...tu no dudaste en ningún segundo el protegerme y atacar a esas cosa, en cambio yo...yo me quede parada allí como si estuviera paralizada...observando"**

 **-CHLOE- "Eres valiente Max, puede que mas que yo, solo que no te has dado cuenta, ademas te cargaste a una de esas cosas al igual que yo"**

 **-MAX- "Esos solo fue in tiro de suerte"**

 **-CHLOE- "Un tiro de suerte combinado de un épico frase..Tragarte eso..yo hubiera preferido mas hasta la vista baby"**

 **-MAX- "Ooh Vamos, la mía también fue épica" (Dije entre risas)**

 **-CHLOE- "Admítelo disfrutaste jalonada el gatillo"**

 **-MAX- "Ok, no diré que no fue estimulante pero a la vez peligroso"**

 **-CHLOE- "Eso no te lo voy a discutir, no esperaba encontrar esas cosas aquí en Arcadia, yo creí que solo salían del bosque"**

 **-MAX- "Creo que tengo una leve sospecha de lo que puedan ser esas cosas y creo que están ligadas con el sueño que tuve"**

 **-CHLOE- "Busquemos un lugar tranquilo para que me lo cuentes, aquí estamos muy expuestas"**

 **-MAX- "Se te ocurre donde"**

 **-CHLOE- "Bueno si dices que el tornado nunca paso por aquí, creo que conozco el lugar perfecto"**

Me levante y seguí a chloe, no se ha donde me estaba llevando pero tenia plena confianza en ella, caminamos por un par de cuadras. Pasando por locales abandonados y autos empolvados, parecía la escenografía de una película de terror. En todo momento no baje la guardia, siempre estaba atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento. Chloe se adelantaba cada ves mas, parecía impaciente por llegar.

 **-CHLOE- "Vamos Max ya casi llegamos"**

 **-MAX- "A donde me estas llevando"**

 **-CHLOE- "Que acaso no conoces esta ruta"**

 **-MAX- "Debería"**

 **-CHLOE- "Joder, cinco años y olvidas por completo tu pueblo natal, me decepcionas"**

 **-MAX- "Sabes que soy mala para orientarme...chloe"**

Chloe se había adelantado tanto que ya no escuchaba lo que decía por lo que apresure el paso, al llegar a la ultima cuadra mire que esta terminaba justo enfrente del mar, rápidamente deduje hacia donde me estaba llevando... pero era imposible, ese lugar estaba destruido o eso es lo que nosotras pensábamos. Cuando por fin alanzo a chloe esta esta en medio del camino mirando fijamente lo que yo ya sospechaba.

 **-CHLOE- "Joder, sigue intacto...tenias razón el tornado nunca paso por aquí"**

Me decía chloe mitras las dos mirábamos como el Two Whales se mostraba erguido frente a nosotras, sin ningún aparente daño, mas aya de algunas ventanas rotas y basura por los alrededores. Sin decir nada chloe corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar.

 **-MAX- "Chloe espera"**

Dije inútilmente, por lo que la seguí. Miro como ella abra la perta con fuerza ya hace resonar todo el lugar, yo me quedo afuera unos segundo dudando si era seguro entrar, pero estando chloe dentro no me quedo de otra que entrar. Saco la pistola de bengalas y entro con cautela, al entrar miro a chloe sentada en la barra principal, con el rostro un poco deprimido.

 **-CHLOE- "No te preocupes Max, no hay nadie"**

- **MAX- "Chloe estas bien"**

 **-CHLOE- "Si Max...solo me emocione un poco, nada mas"**

Su miraba me daba a entender que algo le pasaba, tal vez esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí. Que al abrir la puerta vería el rostro de su madre, esperándola para discutir, como la hacían cada mañana, quise consolarla pero no se me o curio nada que decir, así que le di un poco de tiempo a solas y me dirigir asía la mesa en la que normalmente nos sentábamos. Deje mis cosas en la mesa he inspeccione un poco el lugar, la luz del día penetraba por las ventanas he iluminaba toda la cocina, al igual que el supermercado el Two Whales parecía abandonado y la mayoría de las cosas habían desaparecido **-Joder ni siquiera están los cubiertos-** dije en mi mente mientras revisaba los compartimientos en busca de los cualquier cosa, pero solo encontraba polvo. Resignada me dirigir de nuevo a la mesa y allí ya estaba chloe sentada sacando una botellas de agua y un paquete de galletas.

 **-CHLOE- "Encontraste algo?"**

 **-MAX- "(Parece que ya esta un poco mejore) No...nada, el lugar parce abandono al igual que el supermercado"**

 **-CHLOE- "(Bebe agua)Alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando"(Me pasa el agua)**

 **-MAX- "Para serte sincera, no tengo ni puñetera idea, pero tengo la corazonada de que tiene que ver algo con mi sueño" (Bebo agua)**

 **-CHLOE- "Vale soy toda oídos, comienza desde el principio" (Comiendo galletas)**

Y así tomándome mi tiempo y con mucho detalle le conté a chloe todo lo que me había pasado en aquel sueño, el mar negro, la persona misteriosos, la criatura que me jalaba a las profundidades y la otra que me saco del agua.

 **-CHLOE- "Joder...menuda locura" (Pasándome las galletas)**

 **-MAX- "(Comiendo galletas)Ni que lo digas"**

 **-CHLEO- "Ahora entiendo el por que de los arañados en tu estomago"**

 **-MAX- "Y yo por que me ataste de manos y pies" (Dije riendo)**

 **-CHLOE- "La persona que describiste en tu sueño, aparte de su ropa no le notaste algo mas"**

 **-MAX- "No, como te dije llevaba el rostro cubierto"**

 **-CHLOE- "Crees que sea alguien que conozcamos o que vallamos a conocer"**

 **-MAX- "Por mi bien, espero que no"**

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos tratando de descifrar el significado de mi sueño y que cosas encajaban con lo que estaba pasando.

 **-CHLOE- "Después de salir del centro comercial, dijiste que tenias una idea de lo que estaba pasando...a que te referías"**

 **-MAX- "No estoy segura, pero cuando tu estabas atacando a la criatura que me golpeo por la espalda, yo me encargue de la otra disparando con la pistola de bengala. Solo fue por unos segundos pero antes de que el proyectil tocara el cuerpo de esta cosa, la esfera de luz azul que estaba dentro de eso, salio de su cuerpo y se oculto en la oscuridad. Lo curioso es que la forma en que se movía era muy parecida a las esferas de luz que mire en mi sueño"**

 **-CHLOE- "Es por eso que piensas que tu sueño esta ligado hacia esas cosas"**

 **-MAX- "Si y no solo eso, cuando el proyectil choco con su cuerpo este se desvaneció y dejo caer en el suelo sus restos. Cuando tome tu mano y salimos corriendo pude ver que sus restos estaba formados por latas y basura"**

 **-CHLOE- "Que...estas diciendo que lo que nos ataco fueron latas de comida en forma de personas!, joder esa cosa debió darte duro en la cabeza para que te hallas imaginado eso"**

 **-MAX- "Hablo en serio Chloe, tu misma lo has visto, o como explicas los restos de madera que dejo caer la cosa que te ataco en la carretera o como le volaste la cabeza a uno con tanta facilidad y que este aun siguiera de pie"**

 **-CHLOE- "Touché...ok digamos que tienes razón y que esas cosas son entes mágicos que vienen de quien sabe donde. Eso no nos dice que esta pasando o lo que paso aquí"**

 **-MAX- "Aléjate de la Noche"**

 **-CHLOE- "Que!"**

 **-MAX- "Aquella caso dijo, Aléjate de la noche"**

 **-CHLOE- "Si...aléjate de la noche, algo del miedo y encontrar a los otros...crees que tenga alguna relacionan con lo que esta pasando"**

 **-MAX- "Aléjate de la Noche...Noche...Creo que esas cosas solo salen de noche, pero por que de noche"**

 **-CHLOE- "Tal vez odien la luz del día, o cualquier tipo de luz"**

 **-MAX- "Si es así, entonces tenemos un gran problema, en un par de horas sera de noche y si esas cosas salen de noche, duda que tres proyectiles de bengalas sean suficiente para protegernos, sin mencionar el hecho de que no hay luz en todo el pueblo"**

 **-CHLOE- "Podemos hacer grandes fogatas, tal vez quemar una casa"**

 **-MAX- "Ooh eso te encantaría"**

 **-CHLOE- "Mejor aun, vallamos a mi casa"**

 **-MAX- "Caminando!...nos llevaría horas"**

 **-CHLOE- "Si, pero puede que la armería de Davis sigan allí, estoy seguro que uno de sus rifles hace mas daño que una simple pistola de bengalas, ademas te recuerdo que necesito ropa limpia"**

 **-MAX- "No tienes que recordarme, vasta con olerte"**

 **-CHLOE- "Ooh Cállate...y bien que dices!"**

 **-MAX- "No tenemos muchas opciones...ok pero tenemos que irnos ya, no hay que desperdiciar la luz del día"**

Así que nos acabamos el paquete de galletas y la botella de agua dejándonos solo con un paquete de galletas, dos botellas de agua y varias latas de conserva de dudosa procedencia. Tras unos cálculos rápidos me di cuenta que esto solo nos duraría hasta el día de mañana, no solo teníamos que encontrar refugio si no también alimento.

 **-MAX- "Chloe estas lista"**

 **-CHLOE- "Dame un segundo"**

 **-MAX- "Y ahora que haces"**

 **-CHLOE- "Dejando un pequeño mensaje"**

Me acerco a chloe y miro como en la pizarra del platillo del día escribe.

 **-MAX- "Max y Chloe estuvieron aquí...hijos de puta xD"**

 **-CHLOE- "Que te parece"**

 **-MAX- "Mmm me gusta lo de Max y Chloe, aunque pudiste ahorrarte lo de hijos de puta"**

 **-CHLOE- "Por si acaso"**

 **-MAX- "En marcha"**

Salimos del Two Whales y empezamos a caminar. Iba a ser un viaje largo desde el restaurante hasta su casa pero igualmente no teníamos mucha prisa, Chloe me dijo que llegaríamos en dos o tres horas por lo caminamos con normalidad. Los minutos pasaron con rapidez y mientras caminábamos contemplamos las casa y tiendas abandonados y entre las dos nos debatimos que es lo que pudo haber pasado, pero cualquier posible explicación carecía de sentido. Tras caminan mas de una hora, nos detuvimos por un momento y buscamos un lugar para descansar, ubicamos el porche de una casa y nos dirigimos allí, nos sentarnos y relajamos los musculos Después de 10 minutos descansando Chloe toma mi bolsa y saca una botella de agua.

 **-MAX- "Que haces" (Pregunto)**

 **-CHLOE- "Tengo sed"**

 **-MAX- "Yo también, pero solo nos quedan dos botella y tenemos que hacer que rindan"**

 **-CHLOE- "No te preocupes Max, llevo rato pensando en el problema del agua y creo saber la solución"**

 **-MAX- "Pues no te quedes calada, iluminarme con tu sabiduría"**

 **-CHLOE- "Vez aquella casa, la tercera a la izquierda"**

 **-MAX- "Si la miro, que tiene de especial"**

 **-CHLOE- "Vez aquel enorme recipiente color azul encima de la caza...si es lo que creo que es, nuestros problemas de agua se acabaron"**

 **-MAX- "Y si no lo es"**

 **-CHLOE- "Entonces estamos jodidas"**

Nos levantamos de la silla y nos dirigimos hacia la casa que había señalado chloe, tratamos de entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

 **-MAX- "Alguna idea de como abrir la puerta"**

 **-CHLOE- "Por favor Max, hasta la pregunta ofende, solo observa" (Dice riendo)**

Chloe se acerca a la ventana y de un golpe rompe el vidrio y entra. Escucho sus pasos por la casa hasta que estos llegan a la puerta y miro como esta se abre con chloe dentro.

 **-CHLOE- "Creíste que una simple puerta me detendría"**

 **-MAX- "No lo dude ni por un segundo y bien que es lo que querías mostrarme"**

 **-CHLOE- "Acompáñame"**

Seguí a Chloe hasta la cocina de esa casa y miro como se coloca en el fregadero **-Cruza los dedos Mixi-** dice mientras abre la llave del fregadero. Escucho como esta hace un ruido de vació y tras unos segundos miro como el agua empieza a brotar.

 **-MAX- "Agua, pero como es posible"**

 **-CHLOE- "El contenedor que te mencione sirve como reserva de agua, en caso de que el suministro local falle"**

 **-MAX- "Enserio chloe estoy sorprendida"**

 **-CHLOE- "Que esperabas yo soy sorprendente, ahora llena las botellas de agua en lo que hecho un rápido vistazo"**

 **-MAX- "Esta bien, pero ten cuidado"**

Chloe empezó a inspeccionar cada habitación de la case mientras que yo saciaba mi sed y llenaba la botella que estaba vacía. Después de eso empece a inspeccionar la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa, pero cajón tras cajón no encontré nada relevante, una o dos cajas de cosas que no servían. Luego me di cuenta de algo, algo que había notado en el supermercado, el restaurante y ahora en esta casa. Todo parecía vació y abandonado, pero el estado de los lugares a excepción del supermercado, se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, la teoría de que los lugares habían sido evacuados o saqueados perdió fuerza y empece a sentir como la duda y la insertidumbre regresaban a mi.

 **-MAX- "Que es lo que estará pasando"**

 **-CHLOE- "Max puedes estar tranquila, la casa esta vacía" (Dice desde el segundo piso)**

Termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me dirijo hacia el segundo piso para buscar a Chloe. Mientras subo las escalera noto que su pantano y camiseta están tendidos en el pasamano de la escalera, termino de subir la escaleras con la duda en mi mente, miro hacia el suelo y noto los zapatos de chloe a un lado de una puerta abierta la cual parecía ser la del baño **-"que estará tramando"-** me preguntaba a mi miasma. Entro por la puerta y me sorprendo al ver a chloe en ropa interior.

 **-MAX- "Pero que haces" (Digo sorprendía a la ves sonrojada)**

 **-CHLOE- "No es obvio me voy a dar un baño" (Dice sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, mientras revisa la presión del agua)**

 **-MAX- "Estas loca esta no es tu casa"**

 **-CHLOE- "Ya lo se einstein, pero en mi casa no tenemos reserva se agua, por lo que esta puede ser mi única oportunidad para darme un baño y joder como lo necesito"**

 **-MAX- "Eso no te lo negare" (Le digo mientras la miro de pies a cabeza)**

 **-CHLOE- "Y bien?"**

 **-MAX- "Y bien..que?"**

 **-CHLOE- "Solo hay agua para un baño y tu no hueles que digamos a rosas"**

 **-MAX- "Que tratas de decirme" (Le pregunto mientras cruzo mis brazos y miro su cara lujuriosa )**

 **-CHLOE- "Que para ti este también pudiera ser tu única oportunidad de tomar un baño"**

 **-MAX- "Me estas pidiendo que me bañe contigo" (Le digo con la cara roja por la vergüenza)**

 **-CHLOE- "Solo es un baño Max...vamos que acaso no quieres quitarte el olor a sudor del cuerpo"**

Ella tenia razón, el olor a sudor en mi cuerpo se hacia notar y la ultima ducha...o lo mas parecido a una ducha, había sido el agua de lluvia de hace día y medio en el faro. Pero bañarme con Chloe...sin nada puesto...joder eso si era intenso, aunque sea mi mejor amiga hay barrera que aun no me atrevo a cruzar.

 **-MAX- "No lo se chloe, ya no somos niñas"**

 **-CHLOE- "Vamos cobarde, que caso tienes vergüenza"**

 **-MAX- "Aah obvio...que acaso tu no"**

 **-CHLOE- "Esto responde a tu pregunta"**

Dice con una sonrisa en la cara mientras desabrocha su sujetador y lo deja caer al suelo, dejando ver sus pechos. Ante semejante acción yo quede impactada, podía sentir rápidamente como el corazón se me aceleraba y la tempera de mi cuerpo aumentaba, las orejas me ardían y la garganta se secaba. Luego ella se giro y me dijo **-"Te estaré esperando por si quieres acompañarme"-** mientras se quitaba las bragas y entraba en el en la regadera. Tenia tanto calor que apenas podía respiras, tenia que salir de allí antes de que la lujuria dominara mi mente.

 **-MAX- "Meee..me lo pensare...dame un segundo para revisar algo" (Dije tartamudeando)**

Y salgo a toda prisa de la habitación, me dirijo a una ventana que apunta a la calle principal, la abro un poco para dejar entrar el aire y trato de calmar el calor de mi cuerpo. Pero este no quiere calmarse y yo en el fondo tampoco...no puedo quitarme su figura de mi cabeza y cada ves que esta vuelve a mi mente, podía sentir esa sensación en mi estomago que me dice que estoy enamorada.

 **-MAX- "Carajo pero que estoy haciendo debería estar con ella en ese baño tallando se espalda en ves de estar aquí dudando de que hacer, dijiste que querías otra oportunidad, pues aquí la tienes y en bandeja de plata" (Me decía a mi misma)**

La duda desaparece de mi mente y acepto darme un baño junto a ella y así como ella me mostró su cuerpo yo le mostraría el mio, **-"Jeje que es lo peor que pudiera pasar"-** dije con una risa picarona. Pero antes de dirigirme al baño, miro algo por la ventana, algo que me quita todo pensamiento de la mente, algo que apaga el calor de mi cuerpo y lo sustituye por la fría sensación del miedo.

 **-MAX- "Noo...noo...noo es real"**

Digo en silencios ante lo que ven mis ojos. Del otro lado de la calle pasaba caminado la misma persona que había visto en mi sueño con el mismo traje, solo que esta vez no llevaba el pasamontañas. En sus manos portaba lo que parecía ser un arma de gran calibre, tal vez una escopeta. De repente este voltea rápidamente hacia la casa como si supiera que alguien lo estuviese vigilando. Casi por instinto me tiro al suelo y en mi brusco movimiento moví una pequeña mesa en donde se encontraba una vieja lampara, esta cae de la mesa y de milagro no se rompe, pero si ase el suficiente ruido para que la persona que esta afuera lo escuche. Me levanto y tras una muy rápida mirada, observo que la persona se acerca lentamente hacia la casa con el arma apuntando hacia la puerta.

 **-MAX- "Joder, tenemos que salir de aquí" (Dije murmurando)**

Tratando de no hacer mas ruido y me dirijo al baño para advertirle a chloe. Entro en el baño y cierro la puerta con el cerrojo, me volteo y miro el cuerpo de chloe enjabonado lleno de espuma, esta tapa sus partes intimas dejando a mi mente imaginar lo que hay debajo de ella. Pero este no era momento de pensar con lujuria.

 **-CHLOE- "Veo que por fin te animaste a entrar, te estabas tardando"**

 **-MAX- "Sera para otra ocasión cariño, ahora tenemos que irnos"**

 **-CHLOE- "Vamos tampoco es para que te pongas así"**

 **-MAX- "Hablo enserio, tenemos que salir de aquí... ahora cámbiate y rápido y no hagas ruido"**

La expresión de picardia de chloe cambio a una expresión de angustia al ver la serenidad de mi rostro. Tomo su ropa interior y empezó a vestirse mientras me preguntaba que pasaba.

 **-CHLOE- "Max que esta pasando que viste"**

 **-MAX- "Recuerdas al sujeto que vi en mi sueño"**

 **-CHLOE- "Si"**

 **-MAX- "Pues esta allá afuera y se dirige hacia acá con con un arma"**

 **-CHLOE- "Me estas tomando el pelo"**

Justo en el momento en el que chloe termina su frase, escuchamos como la puerta principal de abajo es tumbada de un fuerte golpe.

 **-MAX- "Maldición, esta dentro"**

 **-CHLOE- "Joder...entonces hablas es enserio"**

 **-MAX- "Claro que hablo enserio, ahora no hagas ruido"**

 **-CHLOE- "Como saldremos si el esta abajo"**

 **-MAX-"No podemos bajar por las escalera...nos vería"**

Por fortuna el baño contaba con una pequeña ventana por la cual fácilmente podíamos salir.

 **-MAX- "Por la ventana, rápido"**

 **-CHLOE- "Espera...que hay de mi ropa"**

 **-MAX- "Olvida tu ropa, no hay tiempo el ya a de estar subiendo las escaleras"**

 **-CHLOE- "Carajo..."**

En silencio nos dirijamos hacia la ventana, por fortuna el diseño de la casa el cual consistía en un doble tejado nos dejo salir con facilidad al pequeño techo del primer piso, caminamos con cuidado hacia el patio y de allí saltamos y caímos en el césped.

 **-MAX- "Estas bien" (Dije adolorida)**

 **-CHLOE- "Si...rápido salgamos de aquí"**

Estando en el suelo escuchamos el sonido de otra puerta abrirse de golpe, parecía ser la del baño, solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que habíamos salimos por la ventana, por lo que chloe tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrimos ente el laberinto de casas, saltando cercas y esquivando tendederos sin voltear atrás, incluso cuando salimos del laberinto de casas y llegamos a la calle principal no nos detuvimos. Ahora sabíamos que no estábamos solas, que había alguien mas aparte de nosotras y esas criaturas, que estaba armado, que era fuerte y que parecía estar buscándonos.

Espero que esta capitulo halla sido de su agrado, en verdad lamento la demora pero creo que las mas de 9000 palabras de esta capitulo valdrán la espera, el siguiente capitulo se subirá el 16 de mayo (si es que no tengo ningún inconveniente) y lo mas seguro es que sea un poco mas corto que este.

Les pido disculpas por si la historia no se llegara ha entender con claridad o si la gramática es mala, aun soy muy nuevo en esto de la escritura y también por mi mala ortografía, tratare de mejorar con el paso de los capítulos.

También quiero darle mandar un saludo a todas esas personas que han empezado a seguirme,la verdad no esperaba eso :D y también a las otras que dejan sus comentarios y marcan como favorito (enserio son de mucha ayuda) muchísimas gracias.

También les recuerdo que si alguien no entiende lo que esta pasando en la historia, no dude en preguntar en los comentarios y yo aclarare sus dudas o por mensaje privado, también estoy abierto a sugerencia o criticas. 


	5. Realidades Combinadas

Narra Max

Corríamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, como si aquella misteriosa persona que me atormento de manera espantosa en mi sueño viniese pisándonos los talones. Seguimos corriendo sin bajar el ritmo, sin voltear ateas, sin preguntarnos por qué él estaba aquí y si en verdad me estaba buscando, hasta donde se, la única razón por la que no confió en esa persona es por lo que me hizo en mi sueño.

Salimos del laberinto de casas y continuamos corriendo por el medio de la calle, chloe avanzamos con rapidez al punto de que me estaba dejando atrás, lo cual era sorprendente ya que iba descalza y en ropa interior, sin mencionar que llevaba encima aquel Bat de madera al cual le había agarrado cariño.

Me apresure para alcanzarla y seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque infantil el cual estaba rodeado por una cerca de alambres. Ubicamos una puerta y entramos. Dentro nos topamos con los típicos juegos de niño, corrimos hacia el más grande, el cual era el típico castillo de madera con cuerda, tobogán y escalera, nos escondimos en la parte de abajo. Allí dejamos que nuestros pulmones y piernas descansaran por el abrupto esfuerzo físico de nuestra huida.

Yo no podía quitar la vista de la calle por donde habíamos venido, estaba alerta por si aquella persona apareciera y confirmara mis sospechas de que nos estaba siguiendo. Pasaron 10 minutos y nadie apareció, empezamos a relajarnos y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo habíamos perdido, así que saque una botella de agua y ambas bebemos de ella para saciar nuestra sed.

-CHLOE- "Como...como (agitada) como es posible que esa persona fuese real, no dijiste que solo fue un sueño" (Dice sin aliento)

-MAX- "Te dije que mi sueño estaba ligado con toda esta miera... Algo grande está pasando en Arcadia Bay" (Dije igualmente sin aliento)

-CHLOE- "Y que es lo que quiere de ti o de nosotras, porque nos está buscando" (Dice confundida)

-MAX- "No lo sé demonios, pero no quiero estar cerca de él. Tengo la corazonada de que no es una buena persona"

-CHLOE- "Que haremos si vuelva aparecer"

-MAX- "Hasta no saber cuáles son sus intenciones, lo mejor será permanecer ocultas, tu casa es el lugar más seguro por el momento, hay que ir allí lo antes posible"

-CHLOE- "Vale creo que ya estamos cerca...mierda rápido baja la cabeza"

Chloe me tomo del hombro y me arroja al suelo, "allí está _"_ dice ella, susurrándome al oído. Levanto la mirada con mucho cuidado y allí lo miro, caminando muy campante en la calle por donde nosotras habíamos salido hace apenas unos minutos. Caminaba con confianza al mismo tiempo en que volteando a todas direcciones con su arma en mano.

-MAX- "Crees que nos haya visto" (Le pregunto)

-CHLOE- "Si así fuera, ya estaría corriendo hacia esta dirección"

-MAX- "Carajo, que vamos hacer...si salimos corriendo nos vera y si nos quedamos aquí nos encontrara"

Nuestra respiración se aceleraba y la sensación de ser descubierta recorría nuestros cuerpos, cualquier sonido por más mínimo que este fuera revelaría nuestra posición. Para mi mala suerte el tener el rostro tan cerca del suelo me estaba provocando ganas de estornudar.

Trate de resistir lo más que pude, pero la sensación era insoportable, cuando ya no lo pude soportar más y estaba a punto de soltarlo, Chloe puso sus manos en mi boca "Resiste" me dice ella mientras tapa mi boca con sus manos, pero era demasiado tarde y estornude. Las mano de chloe evitaron que el sonido saliera de mi boca, pero estas no evitaron el resoplido de mi nariz. Casi al instante en que estornude nuestro asechados dejo de caminar.

-MAX- "Lo siento chloe...no pode evitarlo, ahora ya sabe donde estamos"(Dije casi llorando)

-CHLOE- "Tranquila Max, escucho algo pero aun no nos ha ubicado (dijo sin quitarle la vista aquella persona) tenemos que hacer algo, si se sigue acercando no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de salir victoriosas"

-MAX- "Hacer que?...de que hablas "

-CHLOE- "Escucha si salimos las dos corriendo, seremos un blanco fácil, pero si lo hace una, la otra tendrá posibilidades de escapar"

-MAX- "De que rayos estás hablando, te quieres sacrificar otra vez por mi...a la mierda con esto prefiero enfrentarlo de frente antes de volver a perderte" (Le digo con seriedad)

-CHLOE- "No vas a perderme Max escucha, soy más rápida que tú y lo sabes, si llego a las casas que están allá enfrente fácilmente podre perderle. Así que quiero que te quedes aquí y cuando ese infeliz me siga, tu saldrás corriendo hacia esa dirección, camina derecho sin dar vuelta hasta llegar al final de la calle, allí habrá una ferretería, busca la forma de entrar y esperes dentro, yo me reuniré contigo pronto"

-MAX- "Como sé que regresaras, como sé que no te pasara nada... No... No dejare que lo hagas, estamos juntas en esto recuerdas. Si tu corres yo corro, si tu saltas yo salto, si tú te caes yo te levanto...así que no te voy a dejar hacerlo"

-CHLOE- "Carajo eres tan terca...supongo que no te voy a convencer"

-MAX- "Aprendí de la mejor"

-CHLOE- "Si y ahora me arrepiento...carajo se está moviendo de nuevo"

-MAX- "Hacia dónde?"

-CHLOE- "Está regresando sobre sus paso...mierda...se aproxima hacia la puerta del parque"

-MAX- "Creo que al final si lo enfrentaremos"

-CHLOE- "Espera...algo pasa"

-MAX- "Que!...que pasa...no ha visto"

-CHLOE- "No...Parece...parece que algo llamo su atención, paso de alto la puerta y se está dirigiendo hacia una de las casa de enfrente, tal vez escucho algo dentro"

Aquella persona paso de alto la puerta del parque y se dirigía lentamente hacia unas casas que estaba enfrente, para nosotras esta era una oportunidad de oro ahora que estaba ignorando el parque por completo podríamos fácilmente salir sin ser vistas.

-MAX- "Es nuestra oportunidad Chloe, hay que salir ahora que esta distraído"

-CHLOE- "Espera, aun no, aún está muy cerca"

De repente el sonido de algo rompiéndose sonó con fuerza dentro de la casa, el sonido fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el parque, hasta nosotras lo escuchamos y eso que estábamos bastante lejos de la casa.

-CHLOE- "Lo escuchaste?"

-MAX- "Si...hay algo dentro de esa casa, será una de esas cosas"

-CHLOE- "No lo sé...pero creo que nuestro amigo lo va a averiguar"

Aquella persona corrió rápidamente hacia esa casa, al llegar revisa la cerradura y esta parece estar cerrada, así que lo vemos aplicar la misma táctica que uso en la cada donde estábamos nosotras y de una fuerte parada rompe la puerta de madera. Entra apuntando con su arma y lo perdemos de vista, para nosotras es el momento que estábamos esperando había llegado.

-CHLOE- "Ahora sí, aprovechemos que está dentro para salir de aquí"

Tomamos nuestras cosas y corrimos rápidamente en dirección opuesta de esa casa. Rápidamente llegamos al extremo del parque y nos topamos con un obstáculo bastante obvio, pero del que ninguna de las dos había pensado...la puñetera cerca del parque.

-CHLOE- "Carajo"

-MAX- "Supongo que en tu plan para distraerlo no pensaste en la cerca"

-CHLOE- "Solo es una cerca, que acaso nunca saltaste una"

-MAX- "No Chloe yo suelo usar las puertas...como las personas normales" (Dije con sarcasmo)

-CHLOE- "Las personas normales no rebobinan el tiempo, así que cállate y trepa"

-MAX- "Touche" (Dije derrotada)

Con cuidado trepamos la cerca de alarbe la cual media unos 3 metros, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la sensación de los alambres en mis manos al trepar era insoportable dolorosa, pero no había vuelta atrás tenía que tragarme este dolor y seguir trepando. Al llegar a la cima de la cerca, saltamos hacia el otro lado y corrimos lo más rápido posible.

Mientras corríamos el sonido de lo que parecía ser un disparo nos hizo tirarnos de golpe al suelo. Lo primero que pensamos era que aquella persona nos había visto y ahora nos estaba disparando, pero cuando levantamos la vista y vimos hacia atrás, no había nadie. Mientras nos levantábamos un segundo disparo rompió el silencio de la zona, seguido de un tercero y un cuarto. Los disparos provenían de la casa en donde había entrado aquella persona.

-MAX- "A que le estará disparando, creí que no había nadie más aparte de nosotras"

-CHLOE- "Tal vez se encontró con una de esas cosas. Como sea no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que llegar a mi casa"

-MAX- "Cuanto falta para llegar?"

-CHLOE- "Solo un par de cuadras, si corremos sin detenerlos llegaremos enseguida"

Así que continuamos corriendo en disecciona a la casas de Chloe, esta vez un poco más lento, mientras corría no podía quitarme de la mente eso que había dicho Chloe ("Tal vez se encontró con una de esas cosas") si aquella persona se había encontrado con una de esas cosas y lo habían atacado, eso quiere decir que aquella persona no está ligada con estas cosas, tal vez interprete mal mi sueño. Pero al mismo tiempo puede que me esté equivocando, puede ser que en vez de haber encontrado a una de esas cosas, se encontró a otra persona y este le estuviera destrozado a tiros en este momento.

Deje de pensar en eso y me concentre de nuevo en el camino, miro de frente y noto que chloe no lidera la marcha, estaba tan distraída pensando en mis cosas que no note cuando ella bajo el ritmo de su pasos. Ahora se encontraba detrás de mí, me volteo y noto que a duras penas puede seguirme el paso. Habíamos corrido demasiado, teníamos que descansar así que me detengo y me dirige lentamente hacia ella, al acercarme más me doy cuenta de algo, algo que produce un vació en mi estómago he hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

-MAX- "Chloe...estas sangrando"(Le digo alterada)

-CHLOE- "No es nada, estoy bien"

Justo cuando chloe termina de decir su frase cae arrodillada al suelo, derrotada por el cansancio "Dios chloe, no estás bien" le reprocho mientras trato de levantarla del suelo.

-MAX- "Como...cuando paso esto"

-CHLOE- "Soy una estúpida, me confié tanto al trepar la cerca que no me percate de las púas que sobresalían al final de la cerca"

Chloe abre un poco las pierna y me deja ver el corque que le provoco la cerca al cruzar. La herida no era de gravedad, era un corte leve el cual estaba en la parte baja del muslo. Pero por más leve que este sea le estaba provocando a chloe un dolor punzante insoportable, el cual no le dejaba caminar. Además el esfuerzo que hizo al correr provoco que la herida sangrase demasiado, tanto que la sangre ya le llegaba hasta los pies.

-MAX- "Vamos busquemos un lugar seguro para descansar y limpiarte la herida"

-CHLOE- "Bueno tu dijiste que si yo me caía tú me levantarías, así que levántame"

Tomo su brazo y lo coloco sobre mi cuello, camino buscando un lugar para descansar, el problema es que no podíamos detenernos en cualquier lugar. Si nos quedábamos en medio de la calle, nos arriesgábamos a que aquella perdona nos encontrase con facilidad, bueno si es que pudio salido vivo de esa casa y tampoco podíamos escondernos en una casa, ya que si nos encontrábamos con otra de esas cosas difícilmente pudiera proteger a chloe.

Volteaba en todas direcciones buscando un buen lugar, pero solo miraba lugares de los cuales dudaba su seguridad. Hasta que finalmente y gracias al rabillo del ojo, alcance a ver una piscina en el patio de una casa. Al verla se me ocurrió algo, por lo que rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia esa casa.

-CHLOE- "A donde me estas llevando" (Me pregunto)

-MAX- "Tengo una idea"

Entramos al patio por la puerta que estaba a un lado de la casa. Estando en el patio me acerque a la piscina.

-MAX- "Perfecto"

-CHLOE- "Joder max bien pensado"

Como lo pensé la piscina estaba vacía, dándonos a nosotras un excelente lugar para escondernos y descansar un poco. Bajamos y nos recargamos en la parte más baja, el olor a cloro y plástico se podía sentir en nuestras narices. Ahora que ya estábamos en un lugar seguro podría limpiar la herida de chloe sin ninguna preocupación.

Iba a necesitar agua por lo que saque una botella de la bolsa y también iba a necesitar un trapo lo cual no tenia, así que rápidamente me las ingenia para trozar un pedazo de tela de mi camisa y remojarlo con agua.

-CHLOE- "Acabas de desperdiciar una hermosa camisa... ya te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes"

-MAX- "Que no me preocupe, chloe la sangre te llega hasta los pies, en que estabas pensando, debiste decírmelo desde un principio"

-CHLOE- "Estaré bien, esto no es nada...ahaa"

-MAX- "Pues no lo pareces"

-CHLOE- "Ya te dije que estoy bien"

-MAX- "Demonios chloe no te hagas la orgullosa, esto no se trata de que si te duele o no, se trata de que confíes en mi...escucha tengo miedo, puede que no lo demuestre pero estoy aterrada, no sé lo que está pasando, no sé lo que pasara y no puedo quitar de mi mente, que todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias"

-CHLOE- "Oye, oye, oye tranquila. Nada de esto es tu culpa, el destino no es algo que se pueda cambiar o modificar. El destino quiso que pasara esto no tú, así que no te culpes de nada, me tienes a mí y eso es lo que importa"

-MAX- "Chloe no quiero perderte de nuevo, así que prométeme que no volverás hacer esto, no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas"

-CHLOE- "Vale"

-MAX- "Prométemelo"

-CHLOE- "Vale, te lo prometo...escucha max, sé que puedo ser un poco insensible y temperamental y casi siempre me estoy metiendo en problemas, pero desde que regresaste a mi vida, me has dado motivos para mejorar, para seguir adelante y corregir mis errores. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, te necesito a mi lado, yo tampoco quiero perderte de nuevo"

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, la tengo tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir el latido de su corazón palpitado en su pecho, lentamente siento como su mano trepa por mi espalda hasta acariciar mi cabello. La sensación es infinitamente agradable, mi cuerpo se estremece y se me enchina la piel, noto como mueve la cabeza y de repente siento su aliento en mi oreja y la escucho dice "Te quiero Max" sus palabras se quedan grabadas en mi corazón, como un recordatorio o promesa de que todo mejorara, de que saldríamos de esta y que siempre estaríamos juntas. Por lo que pongo mis labio en oído y le respondo "Y yo a ti" retrocedí mi rostro hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, ni siquiera nos dábamos el lujo de parpadear, sentíamos que eso ropería la tensión del momento.

Sabia que tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía que, debería decirle algo o hacer algo...vamos Max no te quedes petrificada, pensara que tienes miedo, pero que tal si meto la pata, joder pero que complicado es esto, de repente sentí algo dentro de mí, mis dudas abandonaron mi cabeza, y mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, el aire abandono mis pulmones y siento como de manera involuntarias acercaba mi rostro hacia el suyo. Chloe ase lo mismo y sin que pueda explicar cómo nuestros labios se unieron como si dos fuerzas opuestas se atrajeran, una vez que mis labios tocaron los suyo ya no había vuelta atrás y deje que mis bajos instintos controlaran las acciones de mis labios.

Empecé a sentir sensaciones que jamás antes había sentido. Sensaciones que solo me podía imaginar en mis fantasías más privadas, pero ahora era real, ahora las podía sentir cada sensación y saborear sabor, mientras más sentías sus labios en los míos, mas era mi necesidad de tocar su cuerpo, de sentir su piel y oler su cabello, pero no debía excederme, no debía dejar que mis más lujuriosas fantasías me provocaran arrancara la poca ropa que llevaba ella encima. Por lo que me detuve de la forma más tierna posible para que no pensara que no estaba interesada y darle a entender que para un momento hay un lugar.

-CHLOE- "Eso fue increíble"

-MAX- "Para que te des cuenta de que en verdad me importas"

-CHLOE- "Bueno tendrás que recordarme lo más seguido...y ahora que"

-MAX- "Ahora quiero que abras las piernas"

-CHLOE- "Wooow quieta max, solo fue un beso no hay que adelantarnos tanto"

-MAX- "Es para limpiar tu herida, tonta"

-CHLOE- "Eeee...ya lo sabía"

Chloe abrió las piernas para dejarme ver su herida, tome el trozo de tela y lo remoje de agua, vertí un poco de aguan en la herida y luego empecé a limpiar con el trapo mojado

-CHLOE- "Mmmmm (dolor)"

-MAX- "Lo siento (Vierto mas agua en la herida)"

-CHLOE- "No pasa nada Mmmmm. Que paso con lo de no malgastar el agua"

-MAX- "Ahora tu eres más importante"

-CHLOE- "No puedes protegerme para siempre Max"

-MAX- "Nada me impide el intentarlo. No te muevas ya casi término"

Después de limpiar la herida, arranque otro pedazo de tela de mi camisa, un poco más grande que el otro para rodear la herida con él y poder aplicar un nudo. Chloe empezó a reír, de qué? quien sabe, por lo que le pregunte.

-MAX- "De que te ríes"

-CHLOE- "De ti (riendo) de tu camisa (riendo) y de tu ombligo"

-MAX- "Que?"

Volteo hacia abajo y miro como mi camisa esta desgarrada por los pedazos de tela que arranqué, el último pedazo de tela fue tan grande que dejaba a la vista mi ombligo.

-MAX- "Enserio te ríes de mi después de haber limpiado la herida"

-CHLOE- "Ooo vamos tienes que admitir que da gracia"

-MAX- "Ah sí y que tal esto"

Pongo mi mano cerca de su herida y le aplico un pequeño capirotazo en la herida, provocando a chloe un pulsaste dolor.

-CHLOE- "Hija de...ok lo siento, no fue mi intención reírme, pero no esperes que te compre una nueva camisa"

-MAX- "No te preocupes, ya me darás una de las tuyas llegando a tu casa, ahora abre de nuevo las piernas tengo que limpiarte la sangre que queda"

-CHLOE- "Vale pero date prisa, se nos acaba la luz del día"

-MAX- "Lo sé ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con lo de aquel sujeto, el parque y tu herida"

Vierto agua en sus piernas, mojo el pedazo de tela que arranque de mi camisa y tallo su piel hasta que esta queda limpia.

-MAX- "Listo, como lo sientes"

-CHLOE- "Creo que mejor, ya no me duele tanto y el ardor desapareció. Gracias Max, creo que de ahora en adelante serás mi enfermara personal"

-MAX- "Se hace tarde, tenemos que llegar a tu casa. Puedes caminar?"

-CHLOE- "Si, creo que lo peor ya paso, ahhh"

-MAX- "Espera, déjame ver tus pies"

Reviso sus pies y me doy cuenta de que por estar descalza ha sufrido varios cortes y moretones. Esto no le impedía caminar, pero cada paso que ella daba era como si un clavo se entrara en su pie, por lo que me quito mis zapatos y luego mis calcetas.

-CHLOE- "Aprecio el detalle Max pero si soy más alta que tú, por lógica tengo los pies más grandes que tú, tus zapatos no son de mi talla"

-MAX- "No te voy a dar mis zapatos, te voy a dar mis calcetas. No aran que te dejen de doler, pero al menos aligerara el dolor al caminar"

El día se había convertido en tarde y nosotras nos estábamos preparando para seguir el camino hacia la casa de Chloe. Salimos de la piscina y regresamos con mucho cuidado a la calle, nos quedamos calladas y volteamos a todas direcciones, tratando de ver o escuchar algo, pero solo escuchamos el sonido del viento.

-CHLOE- "Escuchas algo?"

-MAX- "No, todo está bastante silencioso"

-CHLOE- "Larguémonos de aquí"

Caminamos a paso lento ya que las heridas en los pies de chloe no nos dejaban avanzar con rapidez, mientras caminábamos notamos algo raro y algo que normalmente ignorábamos, si no fuese porque en esta ocasión se sentía con más intensidad. Era el frió, al principio pensamos que solos se trataba del frió nocturno que se aproximaba del bosque. Pero para mí esta sensación...este frió era algo familiar...algo sobrenatural.

-CHLOE- "Joder por que hace tanto frio"

-MAX- "No suele estar tan frio a esta hora...Este frio no es normal"

-CHLOE- "Como que no es normal!"

-MAX- "En mi sueño la temperatura empezó a bajar al tal punto que quede congelada y comenzó igual que ahora, bajando lentamente la temperatura"

-CHLOE- "Estas diciendo que la temperatura seguirá bajando, hasta quedar como paletas"

-MAX- "No lo sé, pero es una posibilidad. Aquella persona apareció en mi sueños y ahora aparece aquí, quien sabe que otras cosas aparezcan"

-CHLOE- "No durare mucho si la temperatura sigue bajando, hay que llegar a mi casa"

-MAX- "Toma ponte esto" (le doy mi chaqueta)

-CHLOE- "Segura?"

-MAX- "Tú la necesitas más que yo"

-CHLOE- "Gracias hermana, ahora sigamos antes de que se me congele el culo y hablo literalmente"

-MAX- "(Riendo) Si mi capitán"

Después de caminar por más de una hora por fin divisamos la casa de chloe "Joder ya era hora" dijo ella apuntando con la mano hacia su casa. Había sido un día bastante largo desde que salimos de aquel hotel esta misma mañana. Lo que más quería ahora era bajar la guardia y relajarme en un lugar seguro, por lo que apresure el paso. Cuando llegar a la entrada de la casas mire algo que me detuvo de golpe, algo que chloe ignoro por completo, tal vez por estar acostumbrada a la monotonía del día a día. Pero yo, que solo tenía muy pocos de haber regresado a su casa, me fue tan claro como el agua. La casa de chloe...esta casa...estaba completamente pintada de un color azul. Si mal no recuerdo su casa solo estaba pintada hasta la mitad.

-CHLOE- "Max te vas a quedar allí parada, o vas a entrar"

-MAX- "Chloe espera, algo no está bien"

-CHLOE- "Prepara la pistola de bengala, yo entrare primero y tú me sigues"

-MAX- "Espera, algo raro está pasando"

Pero no me escucho, entro por la puerta la cual curiosamente no tenía seguro. Rápidamente la seguí mientras sacaba la pistola y le colocaba la tercera carga, entre por la puerta con mucho cuidado.

-CHLOE- "Ok yo revisare arriba, tu revisa la cocina y la sala"

-MAX- "Chloe hay algo que tengo que decirte...esta casa"

-CHLOE- "Luego max, primero hay que asegurar el área"

Chloe subió las escaleras sin escucharme, no podía hacer nada para detenerla así que hice caso a lo que me dijo y con mucha cautela revise la cocina y de allí me acerque a la sala. Al llegar a la sala he inspeccionar el lugar, mi mirada se quedó clavada a la puerta que llevaba al garaje. Me acerco con lentitud deseando que lo que hubiera dentro fuese el mismo garaje sucio que conocía. Con la mano temblando abro la puerta y la realidad de lo que hay dentro me golpea la cordura.

Era la habitación de Chloe, pero no de mi Chloe, sino de la Chloe que conocí en otra realidad, la chloe que no podía caminar, la chloe que me suplico que le quitara la vida para sacarla de su sufrimiento y yo accedí por tristeza y amor.

-MAX- "No lo entiendo, por qué esta todo esto aquí, no se supone que había regresado a mi línea temporal, pero que es lo que he hecho, acaso jodí el espacio tiempo"

-CHLOE- "PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO"

El alarido de chloe me da entender que ya se había dio cuenta de que esta no era su casa, bueno en realidad si lo era...pero no en este tiempo. Rápidamente subo las escaleras para encontrarme con ellas en lo que ella creía que era su cuarto, pero este estaba completamente vacío, solo con algunas cajas en el piso.

-CHLOE- "Donde carajos están mis cosas"

-MAX- "Chloe"

-CHLOE- "Que acaso le pido mucho a la vida, para que me joda de esta manera"

-MAX- "CHLOE...Esta no es tu habitación"

-CHLOE- "De que hablas esta siempre ha sido mi habitación"

-MAX- "En esta casa no"

-CHLOE- "Esta casa? De que hablas...Max que está pasando"

-MAX- "Escucha...solo...solo sígueme por favor, te lo mostrare abajo"

La mirada de Chloe expresaba la confusión absoluta y sin decir nada accedió a seguirme. Mientras la llevaba abajo me preguntaba a mí misma como reaccionara cuando le diga, que esta es la casa de la realidad en donde vivía con William. Bueno en pocos minutos lo sabré. La lleva a la sala y allí apuntando con la mano hacia la puerta blanca le digo que esa es su habitación.

-MAX- "Chloe sé que sonara una locura pero...esa es tu habitación"

-CHLOE- "Max, ese es el garaje"

-MAX- "Tu...solo entra y Chloe...lo que hice lo hice por te quiero"

-CHLOE- "Que hiciste"

-MAX- "Lo sabrás al entrar allí"

Chloe empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, se podía notar el miedo en su mirada, en mi mente me debatía lo que le iba a decir una vez abriese la puerta, yo había cambiado tanto de realidad que ya me sentía acostumbrada, pero chloe...chloe solo podía imaginárselo por las cosas que yo le decía que había hecho. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que mirara con sus propios ojos una realidad alterna y para ella esto sería demasiado personal.

Narra Chloe

Abrí la puerta que normalmente me llevaba al garaje de la casa y lo que miro dentro es todo lo contrario al mugroso lugar que yo ya echaba de menos, en vez de eso había una pequeña habitación repleta de colores vivos, con las paredes azules y fotografías pegada en todos lados, rápidamente divise una enorme televisión la cual me parecía genial, también un equipo de computa avanzado al cual no le encontraba forma, también mire una cama de enfermería llena de tubos y cables.

-MAX- "Chloe estas bien"

-CHLOE- "Si...es solo que es difícil asimilar esto, entonces era cierto"

-MAX- "Que cosa"

-CHLOE- "Lo que me dijiste la otra noche era verdad. En verdad estaba cuadripléjica, en verdad mi papa estaba vivo, en verdad acabaste con mi sufrimiento"

-MAX- "Chloe...yo"

-CHLOE- "Max podrías salir de la habitación...necesito estar a sola por unos minutos"

-MAX- "Esta bien, estaré aquí afuera, por si me necesita"

No estaba molesta con ella, pero en verdad necesitaba un minuto a solas para poder creer todo esto y ahora entiendo el por qué max dijo eso de que lo que hizo lo hizo porque me quería y ahora que podía mirar aunque solo un poco como era mi vida en ese estado lo podía entender, entendía el sufrimiento y los sacrificios que mi familia debió hacer para mantenerme con vida, mantenerme feliz. Y todo por mi culpa, ni si quiera en esa realidad puedo alejarme de los problemas.

Mi corazón se llena de sentimientos, sentimientos que había reprimido por años y que ahora brotaban en forma de lágrimas a través de mis ojos, mis piernas se doblaron, haciéndome caerá al suelo. Allí me puse a llorar como jamás antes lo había hecho, desahogo todo el dolor acumulado y siento como mis lágrimas cubren mi rostro y caen en el piso.

Después de unos minutos por fin me clamo y trato de regresar en sí, sé que esto es muy doloroso pero tengo que seguir adelante, tengo que regresar con max. Antes de salir de la habitación, reviso el cajón que está en frente de la cama. Allí encontró la ropa de mi otra yo, no había gran variedad y toda la ropa no era de mi gusto, camisas blancas con frases motivadoras, bufandas, mantas, abrigos de algodón, faldas y algunos pantalones.

Toda la ropa parecía brillar de lo limpia que estaba, era todo lo opuesto a lo que yo solía usar. Tome varias prendas entre ellas ropa interior, me quite todo lo que llevaba encima y empecé a vestirme. Al terminar me miro en un espejo, aunque no me sentía cómoda, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien llevar ropa tan limpia.

-CHLOE- "Ok es hora de volver con max"

Narra Max

No quería salir de la habitación, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, ella quería estar sola y yo no se lo voy a negar. Salí de la habitación entristecida por lo que estaba pasando, pero igualmente tenía que deducir porque la casa de chloe... La de la otra dimensión estaba aquí. Me senté en el sofá y trate de pensar con lógica lo que estaba pasando.

Si mal no recuerdo cuando regrese de aquella realidad, aparecí en la habitación de chloe de allí analizamos las pistas reunidas, nos faltaba la lista de frank...joder había olvidado eso. Chloe le había disparado y dejamos su cuerpo a un lado de su caravana, joder pero que estúpidas fuimos. Con la lista en nuestras manos descubrimos la ubicación del cuarto oscuro y de Rachel. Después fue lo de la fiesta del club vortex y de allí regresamos al vertedero y...y jefferson me drogo y le disparo a chloe.

Allí fue cuando todo se puso extraño, de allí regrese de nuevo al salón de clase y avise a la policía del cuarto oscuro y de allí aparecí en un avión junto al directo, al parecer había ganado el concurso pero luego tuve que regresar para salvar arcadia del tornado, aparecí de nuevo en el cuarto oscuro y apareció david y me salvo, de allí regrese al two whales donde me encontré con warren el me dio una foto con la que pude regresar a la noche de la fiesta del club vortex, allí convencí a chloe de que le avisara a david sobre el cuarto oscuro y después de eso aparecí junto a chloe a la orilla de la playa. Hasta donde se esa es la realidad en la que nos encontramos actualmente, no volví a utilizar mis poderes desde entonces.

Lo unió extraño que paso fueron...fueron mis pesadillas, será que al despertar de mis pesadillas haya aparecido en otra línea temporal. Chloe dijo que solo me desmaye por unos minutos y que me arrastro al faro para estar a salvo, pero en mis pesadillas estuve atrapada por días. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Chloe sale reluciendo en un atuendo hermoso, si no fuese por los tatuajes y el pelo azul, juraría que estaba viendo a la chlos de la otra realidad frente a mi caminando.

-MAX- "Como te encuentras"

-CHLOE- "Estoy bien, lamento de lo hace unos minutos"

-MAX- "No te preocupes, quieres hablar de eso!"

-CHLOE- "No déjalo, tenemos cosas más importantes que debatir"

-MAX- "Los sé, estaba pensando el por qué estamos en esta realidad"

-CHLOE- "Alguna idea!"

-MAX- "Muchas, pero todas tiene el mismo problema"

-CHLOE- "Y cual es eso problema"

-MAX- "Tu"

-CHLOE- "Yo?"

-MAX- "Si, lo primero que pensé fue que aún estaba en la realidad alternativa, en donde tú estabas en silla de ruedas. Pero si en verdad estamos en esa realidad, porque tu estas aquí, debería esta la otra chloe. A menos que..."

-CHLOE- "Que?"

-MAX- "Chloe que fue lo que hicimos en la fiesta de del fin del mundo, la fiesta vortex"

-CHLOE- "Pero porque me preguntas tu estaba allí"

-MAX- "Si pero quiero escucharlo de ti"

-CHLOE- "Vale, llegamos a la fiesta con la intención de detener a nathan, luego nos encontramos con tu amigo ese tal warren"

-MAX- "Allí fue cuando regrese, del two whales "

-CHLOE- "Que!"

-MAX- "Perdón continua"

-CHLOE- "Luego tu actitud cambio y me di cuenta de ha habías vuelto a viajar en el tiempo, me dijiste que si iba a la fiesta yo moriría. Luego me dijiste que tu profesor de arte era el asesino, yo no te creí, estaba convencida que Nathan era el asesino, hasta que me contaste lo que te hizo en el cuarto oscuro y lo que paso en aquella realidad con mi otra yo"

-MAX- "Lamento eso"

-CHLOE- "Lamentar que? estaba sufriendo max y solo posponía lo inevitable, debería darte las gracias"

-MAX- "Si en algún momento yo esto así, tienes mi permiso para desconectarme"

-CHLOE- "Vale hermana...Ok después de eso, dejamos todo en manos de david, regresamos a mi casa y nos quedamos allí toda la noche, luego la tormenta se salio de control y tu me dijiste que el faro era el lugar mas seguro, tú te desmayaste y te lleve al faro arrastrando y después de eso pues..."

-MAX- "Con eso vasta chloe. Eso quiere decir que no viaje más en el tiempo, el último viaje que hice fue del two whales hacia la fiesta del fin del mundo y de allí me envió a la orilla de la playa contigo"

-CHLOE- "Podemos dejar de habar de viajes en el tiempo y líneas temporales, me está doliendo la cabeza. Además que haremos ahora, veníamos por las armas de david y en vez de eso encontramos le cuarto de mi otra yo"

-MAX- "Los sé, pero ya no podemos salir ya casi es de noche, tendremos que quedarnos aquí y esperar a que esas cosas no aparezcan. Por el momento revisemos la caza, quien sabe que cosas útiles encontremos"

-CHLOE- "Igualmente podemos ir tapando las ventana y las puertas, en especial la sala, está muy desprotegida con esta puertas de cristal"

-MAX- "Dijiste que tal vez odien la luz, sería bueno encender la chimenea"

-CHLOE- "Eso es una excelente idea, creo que tenemos leña en el patio. Encárgate de la chimenea yo buscare algo"

-MAX- "Algo?"

-CHLOE- "Si tengo razón, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por la oscuridad"

-MAX- "A que te refieres?"

-CHLOE- "Tu encárgate de la chimenea"

-MAX- "Vale tía pero no me dejes en suspenso"

Salgo de la casa y busco la leña, le encuentro rápidamente junto a una lata de combustible, empiezo a llevar varias piezas de madera dentro de la caza para así no salir en la noche a por más. Pongo algunas piezas en la chimenea y vierto un poco de combustible. Voy a la cocina y busco la caja de cerillas, pero no logro encontrarlas. Aunque esta casa parecía completa con todos los muebles y fotos pegadas por la pared, tenía el mismo problema que las otras. Y era que estaba extrañamente vacía, en todos los cajones y repisas no encontraba nada, estaban vacíos.

Mientras buscaba el encendedor luces de la casa empezaron a parpadear y de una todas quedaron encendidas, al mismo tiempo que escucha los alaridos de chloe. Rápidamente la busco y la encuentro en el garaje a un lado de lo que parece ser una planta de energía.

-CHLOE- "Ooooh si soy la mejor"

-MAX- "Chloe que hiciste"

-CHLOE- "Yo he creado LUZ, Hahahaha"

-MAX- "Como sabias que había una planta"

-CHLOE- "Intuición Max, pura intuición. Supuse que si mi otra yo dependía tanto de quipos eléctricos, debería tener un planta de energía por si hubiera un corte de luz"

-MAX- "Ok quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi chloe"

-CHLOE- "Me ofendes max, yo también tengo cerebro, incluso recuerdo que de niñas era más inteligente que tu"

-MAX- "Eso es una mentirota y tú lo sabes"

-CHLOE- "Admítelo Max estas celosos por que no se te ocurrió a ti"

-MAX- "Ok, puede que un poco"

-CHLOE- "No te preocupes max, tu siempre serás la más lista de las dos. Ahora tenemos que apagar todos los equipos eléctricos innecesarios el refrigerador, la televisión el microondas, todo lo que no sea una lámpara. Tenemos que hacer que la gasolina nos rinda toda la noche"

-MAX- "Cuanta gasolina tenemos"

-CHLOE- "Solo la que hay en el tanque"

Nos movimos rápidamente por la casa, desconectando todos los equipos eléctricos que no produjeran luz. Después de eso cerramos todas las ventanas y aseguramos las puertas, en la sala tuvimos que colocar la mesa como barricada para que nada la atravesara repentinamente.

Cuando por fin terminamos ya era de noche, pero no nos importó, nos sentíamos confiadas y seguras ahora que todo estaba cerrado he iluminado. Ahora solo faltaba encender la chimenea para asi tener una fuente de luz por si fallaba la planta y también para aumentar la temperatura del lugar, ya que este seguía bajando a niveles extremos.

-MAX- "Ahora que estas en racha, tienes alguna idea de cómo encender la chimenea"

-CHLOE- "La verdad es que si, pásame tu mochila"

Le paso a chloe mi mochila y de ella saca una de las cinco bengalas de mano que llevábamos guardadas desde que encontramos aquel barco en la carretera.

-MAX- "Sabes cómo encenderlas"

-CHLOE- "Creo que es como encender una cerilla gigante, solo hay que quitar la tapadera y raspar la punta con algo áspero"

-MAX- "Espera, mira en la punta de la tapadera, parece como una pequeña lija"

-CHLOE- "Tienes razón, creo que se frota con esto. Hasta a un lado Max, no sé qué tan intenso sea esta cosa"

-MAX- "Solo arrójala a la chimenea, la madera ya tiene combustible por lo que debería encender rápidamente"

Chloe toma la bengala con una mano y con la otra sostiene la tapa, acerca una con la otra y de un movimiento rápido hace fricción y esta provoca que la bengala se encienda. La llama era intensa, segaba y exhalaba demasiado humo. Chloe rápidamente la arrojo a la chimenea y esta se encendió con rapidez, en cuestión de segundos sentimos el tierno abrazo del calor del fuego.

-CHLOE- "Joder pero que bien se siente esto, si tan solo tuviéramos malvavisco o salchichas"

-MAX- "Lo sé...espera creo que si tenemos"

-CHLOE- "No le minetas a mi estómago Max"

-MAX- "Creo que una de las latas que encontramos en el supermercado, es de salchichas en conserva, busca un abrelatas"

Chloe se levantó y busco un abrelatas en la cocina, yo saque todas las latas y busque la que parecía ser de salchichas.

-CHLOE- "Aquí está el abrelatas"

-MAX- "Gracias, creo que es esta"

-CHLOE- "Joder espero que tengas razón"

Termino de abrir la lata y la suerte nos sonríe, eran salchichas en conserva, no lo podíamos creer, después de casi 2 días por fin comeríamos algo de carne. Ensartamos las salchichas en un tridente de cocina y las asamos en el fuego. No eran que digamos un manjar, pero joder después de comer solo galletas secas es sabor de esta carne nos hacía llorar de la alegría.

Después de acabar chlos se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su otra yo. Entra y sale arrastrando el colchón de la cama y varias mantas, coloco el colchón cerca de la chimenea y encima arroja las mantas.

-MAX- "Dormiremos aquí! En la sala"

-CHLOE- "Arriba hace demasiado frio y no pienso dormir en el cuarto de mi otra yo"

-MAX- "Supongo que tienes razón, aquí está más cálido"

-CHLOE- "Por cierto, toma ponte eso" (Me da una camisa)

-MAX- "De donde la sacaste"

-CHLOE- "Era de mi otra yo y no te preocupes, no creo que le moleste que te la quedes"

-MAX- "Gracias"

Me quito la camisa toda rasgada y tomo la camisa que dio chloe, pero antes de ponérmela me acerco a la chimenea para calentar mi estómago, brazos y pechos. De repente siento como las manos de chlos rodean mi cintura.

-MAX- "Oye que haces"

-CHLOE- "Por qué no mejor dormimos en ropa interior"

Me volteo para tener su rostro frente al mío

-MAX- "Como en el incidente de la piscina"

Nuestros miradas de nuevo se quedan fijas, el silencio inunda la sala y solo podemos escuchar el crujido de la madrea al quemarse, empiezo a sentí la atracción de sus labio hacia los míos y como en la piscina nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso digno de una película de amor. De repente empiezo a sentir como la mano de chloe lentamente va subiendo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi sujetado, noto como trata de quitármelo, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, un sonido fuera proveniente del patio nos alerta a ambas.

-MAX- "Que fue eso"

-CHLOE- "Hay algo en el patio"

Rápidamente Chloe tomo se bat y yo la pistola de bengalas, moviendo un poco la cortina observamos hacia afuera en busca de lo que sea que allá echo ese ruido. Y allí caminando en cuatro patas por la cerca del patio estaba una pequeña criaturas, era del tamaño de un gato. Al principio pensamos que era eso, un gato, pero la esfera de color azul que brillaba en su interior nos dio a entender que no lo era. La criatura se detuvo en medio de la cerca y se quedó observando hacia la casa por algunos segundos tal vez un minuto, después siguió su camino y desapareció entre las casas.

-CHLOE- "Que era eso"

-MAX- "Creo que era un de esas cosas, pero bastante más pequeñas"

-CHLOE- "Creo que no nos vio."

La aparición de esta peculiar criatura rompió el encanto del momento que estábamos teniendo chloe y yo, nuestros pensamientos lujuriosos rápidamente fueron sustituidos por un estado de alerta continuo. Teníamos que tener la guardia en alto, esto no era un juego, nuestras vidas estaban en juego.

-CHLOE- "No podemos quedarnos dormidas las dos, debemos hacer guardia"

-MAX- "Supongo que tienes razón. Quieres que tome la primera ronda"

-CHLOE- "No, tu descansa yo todavía no tengo sueño"

-MAX- "Ok, puedo dormir a un lado de ti"

-CHLOE- "Claro, ven aquí"

Chloe se recarga en la mesa de barra que está a la entrada de la cocina, yo me acerco hasta quedar a su lado y recargo mi cabeza en su regazo, ella empieza acariciar mi cabello con sus manos provocándome el sueño en cuestión de segundos. Antes de entrar en el reino de los sueños puedo sentir la calidez de sus labios en los míos seguidos de su voz

-CHLOE- "Descansa Max"

Caigo profundamente en mis sueños...que es extraño. Sé que estoy dormida pero al mismo tiempo ciento que no lo estoy, no sé cómo explicarlo es como si mi conciencia permaneciera despierta mientras mi cuerpo esta dormido. Si pensaba que eso era extraño lo que paso después lo fue aún más. No sé cómo era posible pero estaba viendo atraes de los ojos de Chloe. Sabía que era ella porque podía ver como seguía acariciando mi cabello.

Pero que mierda estaba pasando, acaso este era una nueva extensión de mis poderes, pero se supone que ya no tengo los poderes, lo comprobé después del tornado. Cierro mis ojos con el fin de tratar de despertar, cuando los vuelvo abrir noto que ya no estoy en el cuerpo de chloe pero tampoco es mi cuerpo. Era otra persona pero quien, a través de sus ojos trato de ubicar el lugar donde me encuentro pero el lugar esta oscuro y lo único que puedo identificar son unas barras de acero enfrente de mí.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y al abrirlos pasa lo mismo, ahora estaba mirando a través de los ojos de otra persona, pero pasaba algo con esta persona, parecía que la estaban atacando, pude ver que estaba rodeada de una docena de esas cosas en forma de gato que miramos yo y chloe en el patio de su casa. Al igual que la otra persona tampoco pude identificar a esta, pero por la forma de sus manos diría que se trata de un varón.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y juntos antes de cerrarlos pude ver una figura escondida en detrás de un árbol, esta persona iba acompañada! Abro mis ojos nuevamente para tratar de identificar a la persona que se encontraba escondida, pero al abrirlos me doy cuenta, de que ya estoy de nuevo en los ojos de chloe o eso es lo que pensé.

-MAX- "Pero que paso aquí!"

A través de los ojos de chloe observo que todo la sala esta destrozada y las paredes están cubiertas de sangre, en el piso noto pedazos de carne que por su forma parecen humanos. Noto algo...algo que me hiela la sangre y era que unos de los pedazos de carne estaban junto a una camisa, era la misma camisa que me dio chloe. Acaso esos eran mis restos, luego escucho una vos, parecen ser llantos, parece ser chloe.

-CHLOE- "Lo siento...los siento max, no pude protegerme. Pero no temas, pronto estaremos juntos"

Chloe tiene algo entre sus brazos. Dios santo...era mi cabeza...mi cabeza cercenada. Había sido arrancada de mi cuerpo y se podía ver como aun me colgaba los huesos de la columna vertebral. Era una imagen horrorosa he insoportable, cerré mis ojos deseando que al abrirlos me llevara a otra parte, pero ya no funcionaba.

De la nada empecé a escuchar un sonido en mi interior, alguien me estaba llamando. Miro como chloe levanta mi cabeza y esta empieza a mover los labios.

-Cabeza de Max- "Max...max...max"

Pero que mierda estaba sucediendo, que carajos le estaba pasando a mi cabeza, porque me muestra estas cosas tan horribles. La cabeza no dejaba de decir mi nombre, hasta que de repente la cabeza abrió los ojos y me grito.

-Cabeza de Max- "DESPIERTA"

Semejante escena me obliga a gritar del miedo, y siento como algo tapa mi boca, parece ser una mano, al tranquilizarme me doy cuenta de que esto en el regazo de chloe y es su mano la que tapa mi boca. Acaso todo fue una pesadilla.

-CHLOE- "Max no hagas ruido, hay algo dentro de la casa" (Dice susurrando)

-MAX- "Dentro! Dónde?"

-CHLOE- "En la habitación de mi otra yo, parece como si alguien estuviera conversando. Tenemos que revisar, tomo la pistola"

Aún estaba un poco alterada por lo que había visto en mi sueño, por lo que no cuestione a Chloe y la seguí de cerca. Chloe abre la puerta con lentitud, empuñando el bat con una mano, pero lo que encontramos dentro no era una de esas cosa, era algo nuevo, algo que solo puedo catalogar como extraño y perturbador.

-CHLOE- "Max...quienes son ellas"

-MAX- "Dios santo, pero cómo es esto posible, chloe...somos nosotras"

Sentada en una silla me encontraba yo y acostada en la cama estaba chloe. Eran las versiones de la otra realidad, manifestados en forma de espectros transparentes, como si de fantasmas se tratasen.

-CHLOE- "Como que somos nosotras"

-MAX- "La que está sentada en la silla, soy yo y tú eres la que esta acostada en la cama"

Chloe miraba con suma curiosidad a su otra yo, aunque su cuerpo era transparente se podía notar varias facciones de su rostro. Luego empezamos a notar algo y era que esas cosas nos seguían con la mirada y la cosa se puso aun pero cuando empezaron a hablar.

-MAX FANTASMA- "Menuda guarida tecnológica te has montado"

-CHLOE FANTASMA- "Más bien una cárcel de alta seguridad con tecnología...pero tengo suerte de que mis padres hagan su vida a un lado por cuidarme"

-MAX FANTASMA - "Tienes la suerte de que estas aquí con ellos"

-CHLOE FANTASMA - "A veces me porto como una niña insolente solo para darles una excusa para gritarme...patetico"

-MAX FANTASMA - "Chloe, eres una hija estupenda. Eres amable y sensible, cuando no tienes por qué serlo"

-CHLOE FANTASMA - "Gracias de nuevo por venir, Max. Yo, uh... necesito beber algo. ¿Me traes algo de agua?"

Era espeluznante, nuestras versiones fantasmas estaban teniendo una conversación pero al mismo tiempo no nos quitaban la mirada de encima. Lo curioso es que recordaba esa conversación es la conversación que tuve cuando...Dios.

-CHLOE FANTASMA – "Al fin. Dame la pastilla azul..."

-MAX FANTASMA - "Lo siento. Soy cotilla, pero no precisa"

-CHLOE- "FANTASMA" "Max, estoy agradecida de poder estar de nuevo contigo"

-MAX- "FANTASMA" "Eres tan adorable...¿Necesitas algo más?"

-CHLOE FANTASMA- "Escucha, Max, mi sistema respiratorio esta fallando y... solo empero y he oído a los doctores hablar cuando creían que estaba dormida. Así que lo único que hago es posponer lo inevitable. Estoy sufriendo to y están sufriendo mis padres...no quiero morir así"

-CHLOE- "Max de que está hablando ella, acaso se refiere!"

-MAX FANTASMA – "¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?"

-CHLOE FANTASMA – "Digo que haber estado contigo de nuevo ha sido muy especial. Quiero sentirme como cuando éramos niñas corriendo por Arcadia Bay...y todo era posible y hoy me has hecho sentir así. Quiero que este sea mi último recuero...Entiendes!"

-MAX FANTASMA – "Si lo entiendo"

-CHLOE FANTASMA - "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es subir la ruleta 4 al 11..."

-MAX FANTASMA – "Chloe...No puedo"

-MAX- "Espera que! eso no fue lo que dije"

-MAX FANTASMA – "Me rompe el alma verte con dolor, pero no tengo ningún derecho a hacerte esto"

-CHLOE FANTASMA - "Soy adulta. Te estoy dando el derecho"

-MAX FANTASMA – "Pero Joyce... y William..."

-CHLOE FANTASMA – "Ya les ha dicho adiós, pero no quiero cumplir mi última voluntad. Tú lo harás... ¿verdad? "

-MAX- "Esto no fue lo que paso"

-CHLOE- "A que te refieres!"

-MAX- "Yo accedí a tu petición. Por qué ahora la estoy rechazando"

-MAX FANTASMA – "No puedo...matarte con una sobredosis"

-CHLOE FANTASMA – "Max, me estoy muriendo por mi enfermedad, no por los medicamentos. Esto acelera el proceso. Prefiero morir sobre una ola que sobre una piedra y quiero que mi mejor amiga me ayude..."

-MAX FANTASMA – "Te ayudare, pero no así. Tienes que creer en mí, Chloe"

-CHLOE FANTASMA – "¿Por qué, Max? ¡Me estas dejando de lado como todos los demás! ¿Por qué no te vas ahora? Lo has estado deseando desde que llegaste aquí, ¿Verdad? Vete y no vuelvas"

-MAX FANTASMA – "Chloe, no voy a dejarte otra vez"

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, creí que lo que estábamos viendo era como un tipo de grabación de lo que paso en la otra realidad, pero la decisión que tome ahora era distinto...pero yo recuerdo muy bien mi decisión, recuerdo muy bien como sus ojos se apagaban lentamente ante mí. De repente escuchamos un fuerte golpe y las luces de toda la casa se apagaron dejándonos en completa oscuridad.

-MAX- "Que fue eso"

-CHLOE- "Algo le paso a la planta de energía, rápido tenemos que volverá a encender"

Salimos de la habitación y avanzamos rápido hacia la puerta del garaje. Al abrirla nos topamos con una de esas cosas. Al parecer había roto la planta de energía a golpes. Reacciono rápido y le disparo a esa cosa, el proyectil impacta en su cabeza provocando que su cuerpo se desmorono y caiga en pedazos. Chloe se acerca con cautela y revisa la planta.

-CHLOE- "Mierda esta destrozada, no tiene arregló"

-MAX- "Regresemos a la chimenea"

Salimos del garaje y nos dirigimos a la chimenea, pero antes de llegar a la protección del fuego, las puertas de cristal que llevan al patio estallan en pedazos, es estallido es provocado por dos criaturas, las cuales envistieron la puerta, junto a las dos criaturas estaba la pequeña creatura en forma de gato.

-CHLOE- "Mierda ese estúpido gato, les dijo dónde estábamos"

-MAX- "Chloe mira"

Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo que ya habíamos sospechado y era que esas cosas le tenía un odio a la luz. En especial a la luz del fuego ya que el resplandor de la chimenea parecía provocarles dolor. Por desgracia no era suficiente para detenerlas, luz del fuego solo las alentaba ya que estas seguir caminando muy lentamente hacia nosotras.

-CHLOE- "Rápido tenemos que salir"

-MAX- "Espera mi bolsa"

Lo había dejado la a un lado de la chimenea. Trate de tomarlas pero esas cosas estaban demasiado cercas, Una incluso trato de atacarme, pero chloe me jalo de la misa, haciendo que la criatura fallara. Luego ella empezó a atacarlo con el bat.

-CHLOE- "Rápido toma el bolso"

-MAX- "Listo. Vámonos"

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, estábamos a punto de abril cuando escuchaos que del otro lado algo golpeaba la puerta.

-MAX- "Debe de haber otra de esas cosas a fuera"

-CHLOE- "Atrincherémonos en mi cuarto"

Los segundo era crucial, esas cosas estaban rodeando la casa y nosotras nos quedábamos sin salida. Entramos en la habitación de chloe y cuando nos dirigíamos a la ventana una de esas cosas la atravesó por fuera.

Apresurada recargo la pistola, apunto hacia ese bastardo y jalo el gatillo, pero no pasó nada. Al parecer la pistola se había trabajo.

-MAX- "Debes estar jodiendome. Esta porquería se haberío"

-CHLOE- "Max cuidado"

Esa cosas se abalanzo sobre mi pero chloe se interpuso. La criatura la tumbo al suelo y allí forcejearon uno contra otro. Tenía que hacer algo, saque una bengala de mi mochila y me prepara para encenderla.

-MAX- "Haber que te parece esto" (Enciendo la bengala)

Ante la intensidad de la llama, la criatura se apartó de chloe. Ella aprovecho este momento para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Su golpe fue tan fuerte, que la criatura voló en pedazos. Allí me di cuenta que la luz las debilitaba tanto que solo bastaba un fuerte golpe para que estas desaparecieran.

-MAX- "Chloe tengo una idea, usemos las bengalas como escudos y salgamos por abajo"

-CHLOE- "Y por qué no mejor por la ventana de mi cuarto"

-MAX- "Por eso"

Dos criaturas más entraron por la misma ventana por donde entro la otra. Estas mantenían su distancia de la llama de la bengala.

-MAX- "Rápido la véngala no durara para siempre"

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras, en la sala aún estaba las otras dos criaturas, estas se las habían ingeniado para apagar la llama de la chimenea.

-CHLOE- "Salegamos por la puerta principal"

Había dos criaturas en la sala y otras dos bajando las escaleras, la situación pasó de peligrosa a crítica, lo único que podíamos hacer para sobrevivir ere salir a la calle y alejarnos lo más que podamos de esas cosas. Chloe está en la puerta lista para abrirla, yo estoy detrás usando la bengala como escudo contra esas cosas.

-CHLOE- "Max prepárate para correr"

-MAX- "Estoy lista"

Chloe abre la puerta y las dos salimos rápidamente de la casa. Pero justo al salir una luz cegó nuestra mirada, había una figura afuera que portaba una lámpara, al parecer nuestro perseguidor por fin nos había encontrado. Chloe me toma de la mano, me jala hacia ella, me rodea entre sus brazos como si estuviera tratando de protegerme, creímos que todo estaba perdido, era nuestro fin.

-¿?- "Chloe, Max al suelo"

Aquella persona dijo nuestros nombre, esa voz era de... Nos tiramos al suelo y acto siguiente escuchamos la detonación de un arma seguido del alarido de una de esas cosas, la figura avanzo hacia la caza disparando su arma contra esas cosas, al pasar a mi lado noto por su ropa que no era aquella persona que nos estaba persiguiendo. Cuando por fin los disparos cesan chloe y yo nos levantamos del suelo para ver como todas las criaturas habían desaparecido o más bien habían sido exterminadas ya que se podían ver sus restos en el piso de la casa.

Al final del pasillo llegando a la sala se encontraba nuestro salvador, lo reconocimos al instante y corrimos hacia el para rodearlo con una abrazo, era nuestra primera señal de esperanza en dos días.

-MAX- "David estas vivo"

-DAVID- "Por fin te encuentro Max, Donde te habías metido?"

-MAX- "Que?"

 _Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, este capítulo salió con una semana de retraso y lo que yo pensé que solo serían unas 5000 palabras supero las 9000 xD. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, siento que me quedo bastante bien aunque creo que algunas partes pueden ser confusas. Si en grado caso se llegan a perder en la trama, mándenme un mensaje y yo acarare sus dudas._

 _También si encuentran algunos errores ortográficos o de sintaxis, les pido disculpa, en mi defensa diré que revisar un texto de 9000 palabras en muy cansado y lleva por lo menos 1 hora revisarlo, asi que puede que se me hayan pasado algunas cosas._

 _Les repito esta historia será muy larga y no la voy a dejar, seguiré actualizando cada tres semanas si en tiempo me lo permite, también agradeceré mucho su voto y sus comentarios y si pueden también compartan la historia, eso me animaría bastante, no se conviertan en lectores fantasmas, igualmente les recuerdo que estoy abierto a consejos y sugerencias._


	6. Explicaciones Incoherentes

Si no saben lo que ha pasado en los anteriores capítulos, hay un capitulo que se llama Anteriormente, donde se resumo lo que ha pasado en los capítulos 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5. Este tipo de capítulos se subirán cada que pasen 5 de los normales junto a los de notas, para recordar eventos importantes del la historia y no se pierdan por el camino.

Narra Max

La repentina aparición de David era como un rayo de luz en medio de un mar lleno de oscuridad, su simple presencia acobijaba seguridad en toda la casa, pero al mismo tiempo un misterio envolvía su repentina aparición. Como nos había encontrado y por qué decía que me estaba buscando, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando la advertimos del cuarto oscuro. Antes de bajar la guardia y sentirme segura tenía que dejar las cosas en claro y hacerle algunas preguntas. Pero antes de poder formular por lo menos una, David se dirige casi lanzándose hacia Chloe y la tomo en sus brazos.

-David- "Chloe...estas viva, no lo puedo creer, estas bien, estar herida...te hicieron daño"

-Chloe- "Eee si...estoy bien, solo tengo algunos raspones pero no es nada, tranquilo, por que tantas preguntas"

-David- "Max me dijo que estabas muerta, que aquel desgraciado te había disparado. Gracias a dios que no era cierto y que está bien...donde está tu madre"

-Chloe- "No está contigo!"

Que yo le dije que Chloe estaba muerta

-Max- "Un momento David que acabas de decir"

(Sonido dentro de la casa)

-Chloe- "Que fue eso!" (Susurando)

De la nada un sonido proveniente de dentro de la casa interrumpió nuestra conversación y nos puso a los tres en un estado de alerta.

-David- "Shh no hagan ruido" (Susurando)

El sonido era bajo como el sonido que aria un ratón en una casona.

-David- "Viene de arriba" (Susurando)

-Chloe- "Creo que aún queda una de esas cosas vivas" (Susurando)

-David- "Max, Chloe quédense detrás de mí" (Susurando)

David saco su arma y su linterna. El las coloco de tal forma en su mano que pudiera caminar y apuntar al mismo tiempo. Subió las escaleras y nosotras lo seguimos a cierta distancia para asi no estorbar en caso de disparar. El sonido provenía de la habitación de Chloe, David entro preparado para disparar, pero al entrar algo lo distrajo.

-David- "Que!..Chloe que le paso a tu habitación donde están tus cosas"

-Chloe- "Bienvenido a la casa del misterio...Es una larga historia"

-Max- "Oigan miren eso"

Al entrar mi atención se centra en una pila de cajas que están en una esquina de la habitación. Allí se encontraba dando vueltas una esfera azul, muy parecida a las que tenían aquellas criaturas dentro de sus cuerpos. No parecía violenta y nuestra presencia no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, así que como si se tratase de un pequeño gatito me empecé acercarme poco a poco con la finalidad de atraparla. Sentía curiosidad por ver y sentir esa cosas en mis manos y quien sabe, tal vez descubrir alguna pista de que son estas cosas.

-David- "Que haces Caulfield no te hacer que a...eso"

David me detiene toma del brazo y haciéndome a un lado, luego apunta con su linterna para ver mejor a la hipnotizaste esfera. Esta reacciona salvaje mente a la luz de la linterna y rueda velozmente hacia la pila de cajas por donde había salido.

-Chloe- "Que carajos era eso!"

-Max- "Es una clase de esfera como la que tiene esas cosas dentro de sus cuerpos"

-David- "De que están hablado, que cosas?"

-Max- "Chloe ayúdame a atraparla"

-David- "Que!"

-Chloe- "Vale"

-David- "Esperen, puede ser peligros!"

Rápidamente Chloe y yo buscamos entre todas las cajas hasta encontrar la esfera.

-Chloe- "Max la encontré...No te escaparas campanita...Te tengo...Aaah mierda" (suelta la esfera)

-David- "Chloe!"

-Max- "Estas bien?"

-Chloe- "Si estoy bien...Joder esa cosa esta más fría que un pedazo de hielo, Ahhh como arde"

-Max- "Deja ver tu mano"

-David- "Max, Chloe rápido apártense de esa cosa"

-Max y Chloe- "Que!"

Ambas volteamos para notar como la esfera que intentábamos atrapar empezó a vibrar y hacer un sonido extraño, como una especia de zumbido, de repente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se unió a ella como si fueran piezas de metal uniéndose a un imán.

-Chloe- "En el nombre de todo le extraño"

-David- "Que está haciendo"

-Max- "Entonces...así es como lo hacen. Por eso la criatura que nos atacó en la carretera estaba hecha de madera, por eso las del supermercado estaba echas de latas. Esas cosas...esas esferas, se unen a todo lo que tengan cerca hasta materializar un cuerpo"

-Chloe- "Si pero...que mierdas son, de donde vienen"

-Max- "No tengo la menor idea...David aun te quedan balas"

-Davis- "Que tras entre manos Caulfield"

-Max- "Dispárale a la esfera azul que tiene esa cosa dentro. Si eso es lo que unen las piezas, también puede ser lo que las deshacen"

-David- "Entendido, háganse a un lado"

David apunta con calma hacia la esfera de esa cosa y aprieta el gatillo. Esta se rompe en mil pedazos, como si de fino crista estuviera hecha y las piezas que formaban su cuerpo caen al piso y confirman mi teoría de que esa era su punto débil.

-Max- "Su punto débil, es la esfera que llevan dentro"

-Chloe- "Es bueno saberlo. Recuerda que también le temen al fuego, digo a la luz"

-David- "Luz, cuando venía hacia acá mira las luces encendidas, hay luz eléctrica?"

-Chloe- "Si encontré una planta de energía y la hice funcionar pero una de esas cosas destruyo hace unos minutos"

-David- "Planta de energía! Donde!"

-Chloe- "En el cochera, por la escalera por que, acaso crees poder arreglarla"

-David- "Quizás, síganme"

David baja las escaleras para dirigirse a la cochera, nosotras los seguimos como si fuéramos su sombre, al entrar el vuelve a sorprenderse ante lo que ve.

-David- "Que...que le paso a la cochera, donde está mi cosas y que hace esa pared allí"

-Chloe- "Tranquilo David"

-Max- "Si, te lo contaremos luego, crees poder arreglar la planta"

Su reacción era de esperarse y me daban una idea de lo que ya sabía. Devid no se había dado cuenta que esta no era la casa en donde él vivía junto a Joyce, y al igual que Chloe tenía que explicarle y convencerlo de lo que estaba pasando, pero primero tenía que intentar reparar la planta para mantener a esas cosas alejadas.

-Chloe- "David escucha, sé que esto es confuso, créeme yo también lo estaba. Te prometo que te lo explicaremos todo, pero ahora lo importante es tratar de hacer funcionar esto para tener a raya a esas cosas" (Dijo con seriedad)

-David- "Ok...Mmm necesito herramienta, debe de haber una caja por aquí"

-Max- "Aquí, toma"

-David- "Ok, Chloe tomo (Le da una linterna) ilumina donde yo te diga, Max vigila la puerta y avísame de cualquier ruido y ten cuidado no te alejes mucho"

-Max- "Ok"

David rápidamente se las arreglos para reparar la planta, le tomo cerca de 15 minutos pero al fínal esta encendió a duras penas, en todo ese tiempo ninguna de esas cosas apareció, acaso se dieron por vencida pensé.

-David - "Vale con eso debe bastar por el momento"

-Chloe- "Sé que no digo esto con frecuencia pero gracias David"

-David- "Ahora que todo está más tranquilo, me podría decirme que mierda está pasando, donde está todo el mundo, que son esas cosas y por qué siento que esta no es mi casa"

-Chloe- "Tranquilízate, te dije que te explicaríamos todo y eso aremos verdad max"

-Max- "Si ,vallamos a la sala, allí estaremos más seguros"

-Chloe- "Espera, deja encender la luz, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez"

Salimos de la cochera. Mientras lo hacía llame la atención de Chloe para que me siguiera a la cocina.

-Chloe- "Que pasa Max"

-Max- "Oye que le vamos a decir, no creo que se trague lo de mis poderes y lo de las dos realidades"

-Chloe- "Lo sé pero, qué otra casa podemos hacer"

-Max- "Digamos una mentira, pero tiene que ser una mentira muy elaborada"

-Chloe- "No Max ya no más mentiras...sabes creo que es mejor decirle la verdad, toda"

-Max- "Esta segura, no es muy arriesgado"

-Chloe- "Se que es arriesgado pero... si no fuera por el extraíamos muertas, tengo la certeza de que si se le explicamos con calma todo lo que hemos pasado, puede que nos crea"

-Max- "Yo también estoy cansada de mentirle a todo mundo, pero no sé si confiar en el"

-Chloe- "Te preocupa algo"

-Max- "Si...él te dijo algo antes de que aquella cosa no distrajera"

-Chloe- "Te refieres a cuando él dijo que yo estaba muerte"

-Max- "Si"

-Chloe- "Y por qué te preocupa eso, al fin y al cabo estoy bien"

-Max- "Si pero no entiendes lo que eso significa"

-Chloe- "Que me estas confundiendo"

-Max- "Maldición que acaso tengo que explicártelo con peras y manzanas, como puede David recordar eso, si en esta realidad nunca fue a rescatarme al cuarto oscuro"

-Chloe- "..."

-Max- "Recuerda"

-Chloe- "Carajo...tienes razón, nosotras le advertimos de ese malnacido y del cuarto oscuro"

-Max- "Por lo tanto tu nunca moriste, Jefferson no me secuestro y David nunca me rescato"

-Chloe- "A qué quieres llegar con eso Max, acaso dices que él no es David"

-Max- "Él es David, de eso no hay duda, pero creo que no es el David de esta realidad. El David de esta realidad nunca me rescato del cuarto oscuro, así que no entiendo cómo es posible que recuerde lo que le dije en el cuarto oscuro...Es posible que el David que estamos viendo, sea el de la realidad alterna en donde me rescato. Pero eso solo lo sabremos si se lo preguntamos"

-Chloe- "Joder esto es de locos...Que propones, le pregunte así como así"

-Max- "Claro que no, eso lo confundirá aún más, tenemos que ser sutiles"

-Chloe- "Vale y como aremos eso"

-Max- "Basta con hacerle la misma pregunta que te hice a ti"

Con una idea mas clara en nuestra mente, avanzando hasta la sala, allí estaba David viendo por la ventana atento a cualquier cosa mientras revisaba su arma. Nosotras levantamos la mesa y un par de silla, él se dio la vuelta y se recargo a un lado de la chimenea.

-Davis- "Ok las escucho"

-Max- "Esta bien pero antes necesitamos preguntarte algo y es muy importante que respondas con la verdad"

-David- "Que cosa"

-Max- "Sé que sonara tonto pero que es lo último que recuerdas"

-Chloe- "Para ser más específico, desde el día del incidente con la alarma de incendio"

-Max- "Es importante"

-David- "No miro el propósito de esto, pero si crees que es necesario se los contare"

Lentamente nos fue contando todo lo que había hecho desde aquel día, de cómo sospechaba que algo raro estaba pasando en la academia blackwell, la desaparición de Rachel y las otras estudiante, el extraño comportamiento de Nathan y otros estudiantes como Kate, Victoria y la indiferencia del director por no hacer nada. Cosas que nosotras ya sabíamos y que habíamos investigado por nuestra cuenta. Como mucho de eso ya lo sabíamos no le dimos importancia hasta cuando llego a la parte en donde Joyce lo hecha de casa, ya que ese era el día en donde yo viaje al pasado y cambie la línea temporal. En ese momento me sentí un poco mal ya que en parte fue culpa mía el que lo hallan echado de casa.

-Max- "Lamento eso Davis, en parte fue culpa mía el que Joyce te echara"

-David- "No te disculpes Max, mi comportamiento no tiene justificación, admito que mi carácter es explosivo y que en muchas ocasiones pierdo el control, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara"

-Chloe- "Eso no es cierto, yo también tengo la culpa, no me comporte como una princesa que digamos"

No pude evitar sentir un nodo en la garganta por lo que había hecho ese día y por la mirada que expresaba Chloe, ella parecía sentirse igual.

-Max- "David por favor continua"

-David- "Después de eso, recogí mis cosas y pase la noche en un hotel, estaba destrozado por lo que había pasado, sentía que ya no tenía nada más en mi vida, lo único que quedaba en mi manos era el misterio que envolvía la academia. Aunque estaba destrozado por dentro no podía dejar las cosas así como así, tenía que resolver lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que esa misma noche era la fiesta de ese dichoso club, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder, por lo cual me prepare y fui a la fiesta. Al principio no encontré nada relevante, hasta que escuche la conversación de dos chicas, las cuales comentaban que la señorita Chase había desaparecido"

-Max- "Victoria"

-David- "Supuse que algo le había sucedido, empecé a interrogo a todas las personas que la vieron por última vez. Hasta que alguien dijo haberla vista en el estacionamiento acompañada por alguien, ahora sé que se trataba del profesor de fotografía...ese bastardo. Me dirigí hacia allí pero no encontré a nadie"

-Chloe- "Victoria...esa perra se confió demasiado, no debió costarle ningún esfuerzo a ese imbécil someterla"

-Max- "Si es que lo hizo. Victoria estaba tan aferrado a el que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que le dijera, como iba a saber que su profesor favorito era un asesino en serie.

-David- "Después de eso...me senté en una banca. Deprimido y desorientado no sabía qué hacer, estaba cegado por el dolor de haber pedido la confianza de tu madre. Tenía que disculparme, no solo con ella si no contigo (Mira a Chloe). Subí a mi auto y me dirija a casa, cuando llega no encontré a tu madre por lo que fui a tu habitación para ver si tu sabía dónde estaba, allí encontré su muro con las pistas de su investigación. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió bastante lo mucho que descubierto ustedes dos solas, sin ningún apoyo o recursos...tal vez si las hubiera escuchado desde un principio las cosas hubieran pasado de forma distinta"

-Chloe- "Tal vez debimos de hacer eso desde un principio"

-Max- "Entonces así fue como me encontraste"

-David- "Si. Su investigación apunaba a un granero que le pertenecía a la familia Prescott. Por lo que baje al garaje tome una de mis armas, un par de cartuchos y fui allí lo antes posible"

Entonces eso confirma mi teoría, este no es el David que fuimos a buscar Chloe y yo aquella noche. Es el David que me salvo en el cuarto oscuro. Mierda es evidente que la he cagado, modifique tanto las líneas temporales que he jodido la original. Sera mejor que me calme, puede que Chloe también se allá dado cuenta de esto. Ahora si este David es el que me salvo, lo que dirá a continuación será que me rescato del cuarto oscuro, yo le digo lo de que Chloe está muerta y él le dispara a Jeffeson es su estúpida cara. Si dice eso entonces no hay duda de que es ese David.

-David- "Cuando llegue al granero, ubique rápidamente el auto de Jefferson y supe que estaba en el lugar correcto. Entre con cautela, dentro me topé con la entrada de ese extraño bunker subterráneo. Al entrar te encontré a ti y a ese bastardo, después de someter a ese infiel te libere y...bueno tu sabes lo que paso después, después de lo que me dijiste perdí el control y..."

-Max- "Le disparaste a Jefferson en la cabeza"

-David- "Si"

-Chloe- "Después de lo que le hizo a Max, Kate y Rachel y a todas las demás chicas, se lo tenía merecido. Ojala hubiera estado allí para ver su cuerpo retorcerse"

-David- "Chloe...Max me dijo lo de Rachel...Lo siento sé que dije que esa chica era una mala influencia para ti, pero...no merecía acabar así, ella y todas las demas"

-Chloe- "Por lo menos ahora descansara en paz"

Entonces si es ese David, pero que paso con el otro el que vimos Chloe y yo cuando fuimos a contarle lo del cuarto oscuro, acaso habrá dos David o la mente de uno sustituyo la otra...joder mi cabeza.

-Max- "Que paso después de que yo me fui"

-David- "Después de que te fuiste, me quede a lado del cuerpo pensado en cómo le diría a tu madre (Vea a Chloe) que estabas muerta. Me quede pensando cómo una hora hasta que un fuerte sonido me advirtió del tornado que estaba afuera. Nunca en mi vida había visto semejante cosa, había aparecido de la nada y estaba arrancando los arboles de raíz. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que encontrar a tu madre y sacarla del pueblo, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad al Two Whales pero a pocos minutos de salir la fuerza del tornado levanto y volteo mi coche y quede incontinente. Cuando desperté ya era la tarde del siguiente día, había dormido más de 15 horas y no sabía lo que había pasado. Me las arregle para salir del auto y al hacerlo me confundí al ver como todo a mi alrededor estaba intacto, como si el tornado nunca hubiera existido, pero la tierra mojada y mi auto volteado eran evidencia de lo que había visto"

-Max- "Nosotras también vimos el tornado y también nos sorprendimos al ver como todo seguía intacto. Continua"

-David- "Adolorido me las arregle para llegar al pueblo, cuando llegue ya era de noche y todo parecía estar abandonado, las calles estaba vacías y no parecía haber luz eléctrica. Seguí avanzando en dirección al Two Whales con la esperanza de que tu madre se hubiera refugiado allí, pero mi condición me impedía avanzar con rapidez, sentía que tenia las costillas rotas. Por lo que no tuve más remedio que buscar un lugar en donde pudiera descansar y revisar mis heridas"

-Max- "Costillas rotas, dios David estas bien "

-David- "Si no te preocupes, en fin una parada de autobús fue lo mejor que pude encontrar, después de revisar mi heridas repose un poco para recuperar fuerzas, lo curiosos es que a media noche mi sentido de alerta se activó ante el sonido de un disparo. Me levante de donde estaba y trate de buscar el origen del mismo, cuando de repente un gigantesco lobo paso a no más de 10 meros de mí, casi por instinto me arroje al suelo y me arrastre hasta quedar oculto debajo de un auto, por debajo podía observar como más lobos aparecían entre las sombras. En muy pocas ocasiones había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, esas cosas me producían un terror indescriptible. Para mi suerte desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron"

-Chloe- "No eran lobos"

-David- "¡Que!"

-Max- "Nosotros...Bueno Chloe se enfrentó a una de esas cosas"

-Chloe- "Parecen lobos pero no los son, son como las cosas que vimos hoy, pero tienen la forma de animal. Cuando me enfrente a esa cosa pensé que moriría...sus ojos...sus ojos me producían un miedo indescriptible, literalmente quede paralizada por el terror"

-Max- "Y que hiciste después" (Mirando a David)

-David- "Me quede debajo de ese auto hasta que se hizo de día, después de eso salí y explore todo el poblado mientras avanzaba al Two Whales, todos habían desaparecido. En algunas ocasiones creí escuchar personas dentro de las casa pero cada vez que iba a indagar no encontraba nada. Cuando por fin llegue ya estaba atardeciendo, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro o algún inicio de que paso con tu madre o por lo menos que había pasado en todo el pueblo, pero el lugar al igual que la mayoría de casa a las que entre estaba abandonado. Pero por lo menos encontré un indicio de esperanza, una mensaje escrito en un tablero"

-Chloe- "Mi mensaje"

-David- "Supuse que habías sido tú, pero al mismo tiempo lo dude. Max me había dicho que estabas muerta y yo le creí, pero no quiera perder la esperanza de pensar por un instante que aun seguías con vida. Supuse que si estabas viva estarías en casa y me dirigí hacia allí lo antes posible y pues eso seria todo"

La historia de David tenía sentido y era muy parecido a lo que nos pasó a nosotras, pero su presencia sumaba una punto más a la listas de cosas extrañas que estaban pasando, por que solo el.

-David- "Ahora quisiera saber si ustedes saben algo de lo que está pasando, son las primeras personas que miro en más de 24 horas"

-Chloe- "Es una larga y alocada historia así que ponte el cinturón"

-Max- "Espera"

-Chloe- "Vamos Max, tenemos que decirle la verdad, contemosle todo"

-David- "De que estas hablando, contarme que!"

-Chloe- "Cometimos el error de no confiar en él una vez, no lo cometamos dos veces"

-Max- "Esta bien...(Suspira)...David lo que estamos a punto de contarte sonara a locura y puede que creas que estamos locas o drogadas"

-David- "Jovencita le acabo de dispar a un ser formado de basura con una esfera color azul dentro, en un pueblo que apenas hace 24 horas estaba habitado, después de haber sobrevivido a un tornado que al parecer nunca existió. Locura ha tomado un nuevo significado para mí, así que no te contengas a la hora de darme explicaciones"

Su mirada me daba entender que se lo estaba tomando con suma seriedad, el ya intuía que algo raro pasaba en arcadia bay, sin mencionar que fue testigo del tornado y de las extrañas criaturas que han aparecido. Tal vez mi historia no sonaría tan loca después de todo. Pero aun así no podía negar que tenía miedo, miedo a lo que podría pensar de mí y de Chloe, de que pudiera juzgarnos por las malas decisiones que tomamos, de jugar con el destino de las persona y de todo arcadia bay.

-Chloe- "Max, tranquila en lo entenderá, confían en el y confía en mi" (Me dice viéndome a la cara)

-Max- "Siempre" (Le respondo)

El apoyo de Chloe fue el empujón que necesitaba para comenzar a narrar todo lo que había pasado desde aquella extraña mañana en donde Nathan le había disparado a Chloe en el baño de chicas. De allí en adelante no puede parar, le conté cada momento, cada detalle y cada extraña situación que mi cerebro aun podía recordar. La visión del tornado, la habilidad de rebobinar el tiempo, la investigación para encontrar a Rachel, el cuarto oscuro y las tantas veces que Chloe perdió la vida en busca de la verdad. Lo más difícil fue tratar de explicarle como podía viajar al pasado por medio de fotografías para cambiar la línea temporal según mis acciones en ese momento y la de aquella vez que detuve el tiempo para llegar al techo y tratar evitar que Kate saltase. Joder incluso yo desconocía el uso de estas habilidades, las cuales solo se manifiestan cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Luego le explicamos cómo fue que sobrevivimos al tornado, cómo escapamos de los restos y nos embarcamos en una carretera sin fin que nos trajo de nuevo a esta arcadia bay, de la criatura que él creía que era un lobo, de las que nos topamos en el supermercado, de mis pesadillas y de la extraña persona armada que parecía estar buscándonos. La conversación duro más de una hora y trate de abarcar todo lo que había pasado en la semana, sin saltarme nada relevante, hasta el punto en donde él nos encontró.

-Max- "Y bien que piensas?"

-David- "Me cuesta creer lo que me están diciendo, mucho de lo que mencionaste no tiene sentido... y suena mas fantasía que realidad y eso que dices que yo no soy el David de esta línea temporal es una patraña, recuerdo todo lo que paso en la semana, recuerdo la última vez que te vi a ti a Chloe y su madre"

-Chloe- "David yo también tenía mis dudas, pero debes creernos...todo es real. Incluso hasta el día de hoy seguía pensando que tal vez no era real, que solo eran coincidencias tras coincidencia. Pero después de ver el tornado con mis propios ojos, de sentir el miedo por esas criaturas mi y el estar en la casa de mi otra yo, me han dejado más que convencida de que todo lo que está pasando es real, que sus poderes son reales y que algo jodidamente extraño está pasando en Arcadia Bay"

-Max- "Lo de que tu no sea el David de esta realidad solo es una suposición, aún no sabemos lo que está pasando, puede que estemos equivocadas"

-David- "Admito que algo raro...misteriosos si quieren llamarlo así, está pasando. No digo que crea todo lo que mi dijiste Caulfield, pero es evidente que ustedes dos están ligadas a todo esto"

-Chloe- "Y que aremos ahora"

-David- "Buscar a tu Madre eso es lo que aremos, por el momento hay que descansar, si lo que dicen es cierto, no podemos salir de noche con esas cosas rendando entre las sombras, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca y por la mañana pensaremos que hacer y Chloe...encontrare a tu madre, te lo prometo"

-Chloe- "Gracias David, no solo por eso si no por todo lo que has hecho y de nueva lamento todo lo que paso"

-Davis- "No te preocupes, ahora son mi responsabilidad, las mantendré a salvo cueste lo que me cueste, pueden estar tranquilas. Caulfield sobre aquella persona"

-Max- "No tienes que ser tan formal David. Llámame Max"

-David- "Vale Max, ahora sobre aquella persona, dijeron que estaba armada y que al parecer las estaba buscando, tiene alguna idea del por qué"

-Max- "No, Como te dije no sabemos quién es, la única referencia que tengo de él, es su aparición en mi pesadilla, nada más"

-David- "Aun no me creo lo de tus sueños vidente, pero si dicen que iba armada y que aparte disparo un par de veces, estoy de acuerdo en que esa persona es un peligro, así que montare guardia esta noche. En un par de horas amanecerá, les aconsejo que descansen mañana sera un largo dia"

-Chloe- "No deberías descansar mejor tú, digo por tus heridas"

-David- "No se preocupen por eso, no es nada graba, solo son moretones"

-Chloe- "Esta bien, vamos Max vallamos a dormir"

Chloe me toma de la mano y me jala consigo a la habitación de su otra yo. Yo no pongo ninguna clase de resistencia y me dejo llevar por su mano hasta el cuarto.

-Chloe- "Dormiremos en la habitación de mi otro yo" (Le dice a David)

-David- "No sería más seguro que se quedaran en la sala, digo por si aparecen mas de esas cosas"

-Chloe- "Si pero...Max necesita un poco de privacidad para cambiarse de ropa y otras cosas de chicas y ne.."

-David- "Ya ya ya no tienes que darme los detalles. Pero si pasa algo solo tiene que griten y yo entrare de inmediato"

-Chloe- "No te preocupes, estaremos bien"

Cosas de chicas, en que carajos esta pensando Chloe, además David tiene razon es mas seguro dormir en la sala, que acaso nadie va a pedir mi opinión...supongo que no. Así que Chloe y yo entramos en la habitación y esta la cerró desde adentro. Habia algo extraño en ella, se le podía notar una sonrisa en el rostro, como la de una niña pequeña el día de su cumpleaños.

-Max- "Por qué estas tan feliz!"

-Chloe- "No es nada, simplemente estoy contenta"

-Max- "Si como no admítelo, estas feliz de volver a ver a David. Literalmente saltaste a sus brazos cuando apareció"

-David- "No es eso, es solo que. Si él lo logro sobrevivir puede que mi madre también, puede que aun halla esperanza de volver a verla"

-Max- "Lo sé yo también tengo ese sentimiento, pero aunque me alegra que este aquí, eso no le quita lo raro al asunto. Por qué el David de la otra realidad está aquí!"

-Chloe- "Los sé, y aunque sé que es importante descubrir lo que está pasando por el momento dejémoslo así y agradezcamos su presencia"

-Max- "Que crees que pase mañana"

-Chloe- "David tiene experiencia militar y de supervivencia, estoy seguro que se le ocurrirá algo, por el momento hagamos caso a su consejo y vayámonos a dormir, enserio estoy muy cansada"

-Max- "Yo...yo no tengo sueño...creo que ya dormí lo suficiente"

-Chloe- "Suficiente, pero si solo fueron unas 2 horas"

-Max- "Si pero (Nerviosa) con eso me basto ya no estoy cansada en serio"

-Chloe- "Ok...que pasa"

-Max- "Nada"

-Chloe- "Es evidente que te pasa algo, no creas que no me doy cuenta, vamos dímelo"

-Max- "Carajo supongo que ya me conoces, tuve otra pesadilla"

-Chloe- "Otra! como la que tuviste en el Hotel"

-Max- "Si, es la segunda pesadilla en la segunda noches, quiero creer que solo fue una coincidencia, pero si no lo es...no quiero tener pesadillas cada vez que cierre los ojos. Cada nueva pesadilla es más intensa que la anterior y ahora tengo miedo que al dormir solo tenga pesadillas"

-Chloe- "Enserio? Y que fue lo que paso esta vez!"

-Max- "Por favor no me pidas que te lo cuente, enserio fue muy impactante y solo quiero olvidarlo"

-Chloe- "Tranquila no tienes que decírmelo todo los detalles. Solo lo preguntaba por si viste o escuchaste algo relevante, no sé, alguna pista o indicio de lo que está pasando, como la que tuviste de aquel sujeto"

-Max- "Ahora que lo mencionas paso algo que fue bastante extraño. Cuando me quede dormida juraría que estaba mirando todo a través de tus ojos"

-Chloe- "Explícate"

-Max- "Básicamente lo que tu mirabas yo lo miraba...Dime que fue lo que hiciste cuando me quede dormida"

-Chloe- "Nada, solo acaricie tu cabello hasta que te quedaste dormida y seguí acariciándolo hasta que te desperté. Por qué!"

-Max- "Entonces no lo estaba soñando, en verdad estaba mirando a través de tus ojos"

-Chloe- "Despacio amiga, que me estas confundiendo"

-Max- "No sé cómo paso pero, en esta pesadilla mi subconsciente se separó de mi cuerpo y se introdujo en el tuyo. Claro que no tenía control de tu cuerpo, lo único que podía hacer, era ver a través de tus ojos y el de otras personas"

-Chloe- "Otras personas?"

-Max- "Si, entre ellas estabas tú y dos personas. Tú estabas acariciando mi cabello mientras mirabas mi rostro. Las otras dos no sé quiénes eran, uno estaba en una habitación oscura y ahora que lo recuerdo parecía estar llorando, el otro estaba siendo atacado por una manada de esas cosas, las que vimos en tu patio"

-Chloe- "La que parecía un gato"

-Max- "Si, él se estaba defendiendo y contra atacando a esas cosas"

-Chloe- "Tal vez pudo haber sido David"

-Max- "También pensé en eso, pero luego de escuchar su historia, lo descarte. Además alcance a ver algo más antes de cambiar de cuerpo y regresar al tullo. No estoy muy segura de lo que vi, pero al parecer a esa persona la acompañaba alguien, pero no puedo estar segura, solo mire una figura detrás de un árbol por una milésima de segundo"

-Chloe- "Pues a mí todo esto me huele a pista, tal vez sean las personas que tenemos que buscar"

-Max- "Puede que tengas razón. Yo también lo estaba pensando, pero aunque hiciéramos eso, por donde empezaríamos. Como te dije uno estaba en una habitación oscura y el otro cerca de muchos árboles, así que pueden estar en cualquier lugar"

-Chloe- "Bueno por lo menos es algo, mañana se lo contamos a David por si él tiene una idea"

Su comentario me provoca una carcajada. Después de cómo había tratado con anterioridad a David me da risa ver como ahora lo trata como si siempre se hubieran llevado bien, como un...como un padre se tendría que llevar con su hijo. Tanbien fue bueno no contrle la parte de mi sueño en donde aparezco muerta y ella sostiene mi cabeza...joder de solo recordarlo se me eriza la piel.

-Chloe- "Bueno será mejor que durmamos un poco, mañana será un largo día"

-Max- "Ya te dije que no tengo sueño"

-Chloe- "Vamos Max, duerme conmigo"

-Max- "! Que ¡ pero Chloe, David esta"

-Chloe- "Duerme a mi lado, así si tienes una pesadilla yo estaré cerca para despertarte"

-Max- "Aaaa eso...ok pero como ya te dije no tengo sueño"

-Chloe- "Pues yo me estoy muriendo del sueño, vamos no dejare que te pase nada"

Al final cedo a su petición y me recuesto a su lado. Es muy tierno y dulce de su parte decir que me protegerá de cualquier cosa, y yo como niña ingenua le creo con toda la ignorancia de mi corazón. Pero por más que ella quisiera protegerme, hay lugares a los que ella no me puede acompañar y el reino de mis sueños es uno de esos lugares.

Pero no quiero pensar en ello, solo quiero olvidar todo lo que está pasando y sentirme segura y tranquila por un día y el estar cerca de ella ayuda. Así que uso la excusa de acomodar la almohada para acercarme a ella. Quedo tan cerca que casi puedo sentí el rose de sus manos con las mías. Ella se da cuenta de lo cerca que estoy y voltea su rostro para verme.

-Chloe- "Aun tienes mido de cerrar los ojos y entrar en un mundo de pesadilla"

-Max- "Un poco. Pero estar cerca de ti me tranquiliza"

-Chloe- "Entonces si hago esto te tranquilizaras más"

Chloe me rodea con sus brazos y me abraza como si yo fuera una especia de muñeco de felpa humano. Puedo sentir la suavidad y calor de sus pechos contra mi rostro.

-Chloe- "Mejor"

-Max- "Heeeeeeeeeeee si"

-Chloe- "Ahora intenta dormir y no te preocupes por las pesadilla"

-Max- "Ok"

Siento la caricia de sus labios en mi cabeza seguido de un "Bunas noches". Le respondo con la misma frase he intento dormir, pero me es imposible. No por las pesadillas, sino por los nervios de estar tan cerca de ella...de su cuerpo. Estoy nerviosa, no sé por qué...bueno si lo sé para qué me engaño. Siento que el tiempo se detiene y no es por mis poderes, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Puede que 1 hora, puede que solo 10 minutos, no lo sé. Mi mente se pregunta si Chloe seguirá despierta y si lo está en que estará pensando, por lo que cuidadosamente giro mi cabeza para poder contemplar su rostro y quedo sorprendida al verla literalmente desmayada del sueño.

"Parece que era en serio lo de que estaba muerta de sueño" es lo que pienso al ver a mi compañera totalmente dormida. Joder incluso dormida se sigue viendo hermosa. La contemplo por 5, 10, 20 minutos en los que no aparto mi mirada de su rostro, de sus ojos, de sus labios. Poco a poco se va formando un pensamiento en mi mente,

Aprovecho que está dormida o en este caso inconsciente para acercarme aún más a su lado, estoy ten cerca de ella que puedo sentir su respiración golpear mi rostro. Fantasea con la idea de morder sus labios hasta que al final sucumbo ante la tentación y lo hago.

ADVERTENCIA _El siguiente texto es completamente innecesario y puede contener material adulto, nada explicito pero aun así quedan advertidos y la única razón por lo que lo agrede fue para complacer a los que me lo han estado pidiendo (Tu sabes quien eres)._

Casi al instante me detengo y me digo a mi misma que mierdas estoy haciendo. Chloe no reacciono en lo más mínimo ente mi acción, parecía estar completamente noqueada por el sueño. Esto, en vez de ponerle un alto a mi travesura solo aumenta más mi deseo carnal hacia ella y como si yo fuese una vampiresa apunto mis dientes a su cuello para morderlo con suavidad al mismo tiempo en que mi lengua saborea el salado sabor de su sudor.

Al hacer esto ciento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo eleva su temperatura hasta llegar a un punto en donde tengo que quitarme la camisa para poder respirar. Siento como mi corazón acelerado late con fuerza. Mi bella durmiente sigue completamente dormida por lo que subo la apuesta. Esta vez mi lujuria se sale de control y comienzo acariciar su cuerpo. Coloca mi mano en su estómago y lentamente empiezo a subir hacia sus senos, moviendo mis dedos como si fuera una araña. Cuando por fin llego a mi objetivo coloco mi mano con suma delicadeza sobre uno de ellos y aprieto lentamente para sentir su textura y suavidad. Bueno tampoco es que no supiera como se sienten, digo yo también tengo un par, la única diferencia era que los de ella era un poco más grandes que los míos (envidia).

Pero no me vasto con sentirlos a través de su camisa, quería sentirlo en mi mano en su estado natural, por lo que meto mi mano por debajo de su camisa y siento esa sensación gelatinosa y cálida en mi al abarcar todo su pecho en mi mano. Mi respiración va en aumento ante semejante acto, tengo que poner mi otra meno en mi boca para aminorar el sonido agitado de mi respiración. Con un movimiento suave de empiezo acaricia por encima y por debajo del pezón, hasta que notará como se produce la erección de los mismos.

Me conciencia me dice que pare, pero mi cuerpo me grita que siga, cuerpo y mente peleaban por el control de mis acciones, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Literalmente estaba violando a mi mejor amiga pero la sensación era tan placentera, tan adictiva que me era imposible detenerme, me enloquecía el saber que solo estaba rosando la superficie de lo que era tener todo su cuerpo en mi poder. Ese último pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo ganara la batalle moran contra mi mente, y ahora estaba decidida a llegar más lejos. Saco mi mano y como una pervertida empiezo a lamer mis dedos para poder saborear la poca esencia que se quedo impregnada en ellos. Me doy cuenta que estoy sudando mas que una puta en una iglesia y siento esa comezón en mis pecha que me indican que también están erectos. Mi objetivo ahora era levantar su camisa y contemplar sus pechos.

Cuidadosamente me coloco en una posición más cómoda y vigilando cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo que me diera entender que se estuviera despertando. Empiezo a levantar lentamente su camisa y centímetro a centímetro voy viendo como su cuerpo se revela ante mis ojos, cuando por fin llego al punto en donde puedo ver la curvatura de sus pechos me detengo y pienso detalladamente en lo que estoy hacinado. Huna vez que cruce esta barrera ya no hay vuelta atrás estoy apunto de hacer algo que jamas pensé que aria y menos a mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Decidida empiezo a levantar los últimos centímetros de su camisa, llego al punto en donde puedo notar el cambio de tono que tiene el color de su pecho con la areola de su pezón. Cuando de la nada siento esa extraña sensación, la sensación de que alguien me esta observando. Solo tengo que levantar unos centímetros la vista para darme cuenta de quien me miraba. Era Chloe, estaba tan cegada por la lujuria que no me di cuenta cuando se despertó, sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo y me miraba fijamente mientras yo aun tenia su camisa levantada en mis manos.

Por primera ves siento que el tiempo se detiene y no por culpa de mis poderes, me había atrapado literalmente con las manos en la masa. Desesperada empiezo a balbucear buscando las palabras exactas que justifiquen mi comportamiento.

-Max- "Chloe no es lo que parece"

No es lo que parece es la escusa mas usada y mala de la historia, vamos Max piensa en algo mejor o de lo contrario pensara que soy una pervertida de ahora en adelante. Aparto mis manos de su camisa y me levanto para tratar de explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme ella me toma de las manos y me empuja hacia adelante de tal forma que yo quedo de espaldas al suelo y ella encima de mi, al mismo tiempo que me inmoviliza con sus manos.

-Max- "Chloe en verdad lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte eso, por favor perdóname, haré lo que me pidas por tu perdón"

-Chloe- "Nos volvemos a en contra mi niña"

-Max- "Que!"

-Chloe- "Tienes que darte prisa, se te acaba el tiempo, cada día se hace mas fuerte"

-Max- "Que eres tu?"

Bueno esto es todo por el momento puede que el capitulo no sea tan emocionantes como otros pero tengo que darle detalle a todos los momentos, tambien lamento la larga espera como lo comente en el capitulo anterior, estoy pasando por una crisis personal y apenas estoy saliendo adelante. Los que me están siguiendo saben de que estoy hablando y les agradezco bastante el apoyo que me han estado aportando, enserio sus mensajes son de gran ayuda.

Con respeto al materia para adulto, estoy tratando de que encaje bien el la historia, como recordaran esta historia es de misterio y terror, esta clase de momentos no estaban contemplando, pero como miro que es lo que les gusta o por lo que aguantan la larga espera tratare de colocarlos mas seguidos, siempre y cuando no rompan la coherencia del momento.

Igualmente tratare de subir mas rápido los capítulos y seguir mejorando mis habilidades de escritura, recuerden que los votos y comentarios ayudan bastante, si pueden recomienden na historia a sus conocidos para darle mas fuerza a esta larga historia. 


	7. Voces en el Viento

Hola a todos antes que nada quiero pedir una gran disculpa por no actualizar en más de un mes, los que me conocen saben que estoy pasando por una muy mala etapa de mi vida y la depresión me ha hecho perder el ánimo de todo lo que hacía, pero no lo suficiente como para abandonar este proyecto jamas.

He hecho algunos cambios en la forma de contar la historia uno de ellos es separar pensamientos de narración, la narración se contara como siempre y los pensamientos estará subrayados, si este cambio no me gusta lo quitare más adelante

Narra Max

Confusión, miedo y alerta son solo algunas de las sensaciones que invaden mi mente al darme cuenta de que la persona que estaba encima de mí, no era mi Chloe...o si lo era. Su voz, su comportamiento y su mirada eran idénticos, pero la forma en que me miraba, no era típico de ella. Al principio no me lo creí, puede que solo me estuviera haciendo una broma, tal vez siempre estuvo despierta y ahora quiere tomar el control de la situación o vengarse por lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Max- "Chloe, te juro que si esto es una broma, pateare tu culo tan fuerte, que usaras una almohada como asiento el resto de tu vida"

Trato de levantarme pero el peso de su cuerpo es demasiado para poder quitármela de encina. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, ni siquiera podía moverme un centímetro y Chloe seguía mirándome fijamente con esos ojos penetrantes, deje de luchar y la mire fijamente.

-Max- "! Tú no eres Chloe ¡ ¿Quién o que eres tú?"

-Chloe- "Tienes que encontrar el corazón, tienes que bajar su poder o te consumirá"

Al escuchar su voz sentí cono una escalofríos recorría toda mi espina dorsal, ella no era Chloe.

-Max- "¿De que estas hablando?"

-Chloe- "Se te acaba el tiempo, busca al cazador él puede ayudarte, pero no le digas sobre tu sueños o te matara"

-Max- "¿Cual cazador y que corazón, de quien estás hablando?"

-Chloe- "Se me acaba el tiempo, encuentra el corazón, encuentra a los otros"

-Max- "Espera...cuales otros, que fue lo que paso aquí"

-Chloe- "Aquellos cuyo recuerdo aún están en tu cabeza"

-Max- "! Que ¡ ¿Cómo los encuentro?"

-Chloe- "Puedes ver más allá de lo que te permiten tus ojos, puedes escuchar las voces que lleva el aire, puedes sentir lo que está escondido en las sombras"

-Max- "! Que yo que ¡"

-Chloe- "Despierta"

-Max- "¡Que!"

-Chloe- "Despierta"

-Max- "..."

-Chloe- "Max despierta"

Abro los ojos y agitada me levanto del piso en donde al parecer me había quedado dormida. Le pido a mi corazón que se tranquilice y a mis pulmones que tomen aliento, ciento el tacto de una mano tacar mi espalda y al voltear me doy cuenta de que se trata de Chloe, ella me miraba con ojos llenos de duda y angustia.

-Chloe- "Max te encuentras bien"

Pero que fue lo que paso, acaso eso fue otro sueño, ¡estaba dormida!...pero cuando si no recuerdo haberme dormido Miro a mi alrededor y noto como la cálida luz del sol entra por la ventana del pequeño cuarto. La mañana ya había llegado. Confundida trato de recordar cuando o como me pude haber quedado dormida y al tratar de recordar vuelvo a sentir el cálido tacto de la mano de Chloe tocando mi rostro.

-Chloe- "Max ¡Todo está bien!"

-Max- "Yo...Chloe ¡Que paso! ¡Me quede dormida!"

-Chloe- "Como a los 5 minutos que te acostaste a mi lado"

-Max- "¡Enserio! Pero...no recuerdo haberme dormido, ni siquiera estaba cansada"

-Chloe- "Pues eso no fue lo que yo mire ayer. Luego de que te acurrucaste en mis brazos, te quedaste dormida como un bebe...Por cierto te encuentras bien"

-Max- "Por qué lo preguntas"

-Chloe- "Es que a los pocos minutos de que te quedaras dormida espesaste a temblar y minutos después tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo, empezaste a sudar y tu respiración parecía agitada. ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?"

Entonces todo lo que hice en la noche fue solo un sueño. Tiene sentido y además explica mi pervertido comportamiento hacia Chloe, debió ser una fantasía que inconscientemente formule en mi mente. En parte me siento tranquila al saber que todo solo fue un sueño y que en verdad no estaba violando a mi mejor amiga, pero eso no justifica el que lo haya deseado. Joder eso quiere decir que tuve un sueño erótico con mi mejor amiga. Significa que no solo me siento atraída sentimentalmente hacia ella, también físicamente

-Chloe- "Tierra llamando a Max, oye no me dejes en duda"

La voz de Chloe me despeja la mente de todo pensamiento y me regresa de nuevo al mundo real. Se volvería loca si le contara el sueño que tuve con ella. Pero aun así tengo que contarle sobre la que paso al final de ese sueño, tengo que contarle sobre aquella entidad y sobre lo que me dijo

-Max- "Estoy bien Chloe, no pasa nada. Pero si tuve otro sueño extraño y creo que en este si trataron de decirme algo"

-Chloe- "¡Trataron!"

-Max- "Siéntate tengo que contarte algo"

Nos sentamos y empecé a contarle todo lo que me había dicho aquella entidad, por supuesto omitiendo las partes en donde yo me divertía con su cuerpo.

-Chloe- "Esto es gordo Max, esto es jodidamente gordo, es evidente que regresamos a Arcadia Bey por una razón"

-Max- "Lo sé…ojala tuviéramos una mejor pista o una mejor indicación de lo que tenemos que hacer, mucho de lo que me dijo no tiene sentido"

-Chloe- "¡Encuentra al cazador! ¿Quién es el Cazador? Y quienes son los otros"

-Max- "Si mis sospechas son ciertas, puede que se trate de las personas que mire en mi otro sueño...Crees que deberíamos contárselo a David"

-Chloe- "No nos creerá, él sabe que algo está pasando pero no admitirá que es algo sobrenatural. Se lo contaremos a su tiempo, pero hay otra cosa que me llamo la atención. Esa entidad dijo que tu vez y oyes cosas que nosotros no, crees que se refiera a alguna nueva habilidad"

-Max- "No lo sé Chloe, sabes que desde lo del tornado no he usado mis poderes. Incluso no sé si aún los tenga"

-Chloe- "Y por qué no haces una pequeña prueba. Digo no creo que pase nada si retrocedes 10 segundos"

-Max- "No lo sé, por más corto que sea el tiempo que retroceda, no sabemos las consecuencias que esto pueda causar"

-Chloe- "Tranquila si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo. Ahora tenemos que alistarnos, creo que David ya tiene un plan"

Nos levantamos de suelo, nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos a la sala. Allí se encontraba David haciendo lo que parecía ser un inventario de las cosas que llevábamos nosotras y de varias cosas más que al parecer él había encontrado en la casa cuando nosotras estábamos dormidas.

-Chloe- "Woow donde encontraste todo esto"

Entre las cosas nuevas había más comida enlatada, agua y lo que parecía ser material médico.

-David- "Mientras ustedes dormían yo inspeccione el resto de la casa y literalmente puse todo patas arriba, la comida le encontré en los cajones más altos en la cocina, las medicinas estaba en una bola en el cuarto de tu madre y otras más en un cajón en el baño, el agua la extraje del tanque del retrete"

-Max- "Espera…yo busque comida en la cocina y no encontré nada"

-David- "Buscaste en los cajones más altos"

-Max- "He...No, no alcanzaba y creí que no había nada"

-David- "Pues creíste mal, recuerda Max si sientes que hay algo más allá de donde no puedes llegar, puede que siempre allá algo, no te des por vencida tan fácilmente"

Que no me dé por vencida, si supieras por lo que he pasado

-Chloe- "Y esta agua se puede beber...digo es agua de baño"

-David- "No te preocupes ya está hervida, pero yo no la bebería si no fuera necesario"

-Max- "Eso es muy ingenioso, jamás se me hubiera pensado usar el agua del baño para beber"

-David- "Eso es porque no peines bien las cosas, se han malacostumbrado a la vida moderna y a depender de los servicio de luz, agua y gas. Es por eso que en situaciones de emergencia como estas no sueles saber qué hacer. Basta con despejar tu mente y pensar bien las cosas, si hacen eso podaren ver coas que antes no veías"

Un momento, eso que acaba de mencionar David, me suena de algo, es muy parecido a lo que aquella entidad me dijo, tal vez tenga que hacer eso, tal vez tenga que despejar mi mente y tranquilizarme un poco

-David- "Como sea, vallan alistando sus cosas pronto nos iremos"

-Chloe- "¡Irnos! ¿Pero a dónde?"

-David- "Están pasando cosas muy raras aquí y no tengo los medios para protegerlas, tenemos que salir da Arcadia Bay"

-Max- "David, no se puede salir de aquí. Nosotras lo intentamos y solo nos trajo de regreso"

-David- "Se lo que dijeron ayer, pero también pudieron haberse confundido de camino o tomar una desviación que las trajera de regreso"

Chloe yo nos miramos las caras y tratamos de recordar si lo que estaba diciendo David pudiera ser cierto. Yo solo podía recordar que en ese momento estaba demasiado deprimida para fijarme en el camino y estoy segura que Chloe también los estaba.

Carajo puede que David tenga razón, puede que si nos hallamos confundido de camino y que inconscientemente estuviéramos regresando a Arcadia Bey por otra ruta

-Chloe- "No me lo creo, yo recuerdo muy bien todo el trayecto que hicimos desde que dejamos Arcadia bay, hasta el momento en que dejamos la camioneta en medio del camino. En todo ese trayecto no tomamos...ni siquiera vimos algún tipo de desviación"

-David- "Escúchenme, no quiero comenzar una discusión y no estoy diciendo que hayan tomado una desviación, pudieron pasar muchas cosas en ese viaje. Lo importante ahora, es que las tengo que sacar de aquí antes de que caiga la noche, no tenemos mucha comida, tampoco me queda mucha munición y dudo que una simple fogata mantener alejadas a esas cosas"

-Max- "Y que es lo que siguieres, como saldremos de Arcadia Bay, obvio no podemos irnos caminando así como así"

-David- "Nos iremos en la camioneta de Chloe"

-Chloe- "Eso es una excelente ideo, oooh pero hay un pequeño problema...mi camioneta esta como a 30 kilómetros de la entrada del pueblo y además no tiene gasolina"

-David- "Una persona normal recorre 1 kilómetro en 10 minutos, 30 kilómetros nos llevaría entr horas, no es mucho si se ponen a pensar"

-Max- "Esperas...pretendes que caminemos por 6 horas, puede que tu tengas entrenamiento militar, pero nosotras no"

-Chloe- "Estoy de acuerdo con Max, no sé si mis piernas me permitan caminar tanto, digo solo somos dos jovencitas cualquiera"

-David- "Si, dos jovencitas que solas descifraron los planes de un asesino en serie sin ningún tipo de ayuda, que sobrevivieron a un tornado, que se enfrentado a varias de esas cosas y salieron victoriosas. Ustedes dos tiene una determinación que no he visto en ninguna otra persona y si creen en sí mismas pueden lograr cualquier cosa"

Sin duda David nos estaba motivando para seguir adelante y la verdad lo estaba consiguiendo, con solo recordar todo lo que hemos pasado Chloe y yo en esta semana tan loca, me hace entender que somos más fuertes de lo que nosotras mismas pensamos y aunque ha habido momentos en los que el miedo invadía la situación y la desesperación se apoderaba de nuestras decisiones, siempre salíamos adelante.

-Chloe- "Dejando a un lado el asunto de la caminata como solucionaremos el problema de la gasolina"

-David- "Sencillo, antes de ir a la carretera, pasaremos por la gasolinera y llenaremos un par de litros"

-Max- "Un par de litros no nos llevaran muy lejos"

-David- "No, pero será suficientes como para regresar a arcadia Bay, ya estando aquí podemos llenar el tanque por completo y tal vez un par de galones, con eso será más que suficiente"

-Chloe- "Eso no suena tan mal"

-Max- "Supongo que es mejor que nada, no creo que sobreviviremos otra noche en nuestra actual situación…David tiene razón tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que buscar ayuda"

-Chloe- "Pero Max (Se acerca a mí y me susurra en el oído) que pasa con los mensajes de tu sueño, aunque quisiéramos irnos, dudo que lo que esté pasando aquí nos deje ir tan fácilmente"

-Max- "(Susurrando le respondo) Lo sé, pero tranquila tengo un plan"

-David- "Si ya no hay más preguntas les sugiero que se vallan alistando. No lleven nada innecesario, será una larga caminata"

Hacemos caso de su consejo y empezamos a revisar nuestras cosas, pero antes de que comenzara a empacar, Chloe se acercó a mí y hacinando un movimiento indiscreto con su cabeza, me dio a entender que la siguiera al patio y eso hice, ya estando fuera.

-Chloe- "Ok cuéntame cuál es tu plan. Ambas sabemos que no podremos salir de Arcadia Bay y aunque el plan de Davis es bastante ingenioso, solo estaremos perdiendo el tiempo en lo que llegamos a mi camioneta. Tiempo en el que deberíamos estar buscando a las personas de tu sueño"

-Max- "Lo sé, pero también perdemos mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo y sin sentido, si encontramos tu camioneta, podremos movernos con mayor facilidad"

-Chloe- "Endiento…eres brillante, teniendo mi camioneta podemos abarcar más terreno en poco tiempo, pero como convenceremos a David de no irnos"

-Max- "Aun no lo sé, pero se me ocurrirá algo, por el momento sigámosle la corriente"

-Chloe- "Esta bien, de las dos tu siempre has sido la más lista. Empacare un poco de ropa por si llegara a pasar algo, además no quiero que me pase lo de la última vez" (Sonrisa)

-Max- "Pues a mí me gusto verte caminar en ropa interior"

-Chloe- "Enserio, pues a mí me gusto que me protegieras de aquel sujeto, que me escondieras en una piscina, que curaras mis heridas y que me besara con la guardia baja"

Con su mano me toma de la barbilla y me jala lentamente hacia ella, al instante me doy cuenta de sus intenciones y me dejo llevar sin poner algún tipo de resistencia, cierro mis ojos para disfrutar aún más el momento, pero antes de que nuestros labios se encontrasen unos a los otros la voz de David provoca que no separemos al instante.

-David- "Nos vamos en 5 minutos, les sugiero que coman algo"

Puedo notar por la mueca en el rostro de Chloe que no está muy contenta por lo que acaba de pasar, creo que no se había dado cuenta de que como ahora somos 3 nuestra privacidad se había acabado.

-Chloe- "Iré a dentro a empacar las cosas, ¿vienes?"

-Max- "En un momento solo déjame tomar un poco de aire"

-Chloe- "Vale"

Me siento en los columpios y dejo que mi cuerpo baje la elevada temperatura de mi cuerpo, suelto un suspiro y he imagino en mi mente el sueño que tuve con ella, hasta este punto es evidente que hay algo entre nosotras, pero sospecho que tanto yo como ella no queremos hacer esa pregunta, por miedo a escuchar una respuesta no deseada.

Dejo de pensar en ello y solo me relajo en la incomodidad de esos columpios, cierro mis ojos para aclarar mi mente y me doy cuenta de lo silencioso que esta todo a mí alrededor. Literalmente no hay ningún sonido en al aire, más allá del silbido del viento pasando por las casas.

De repente entre tanto silencio, un sonido llega a mis oídos, un sonido parecido al llanto. Me levanto del columpio y miro a mi alrededor Que fue eso, de donde vino ese sonido pero por más que volteo solo escucho silencio, así que vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, despejo mi mente y trato de concentrarme nuevamente. En un principio solo escuche el mismo silencio, pero al mover mi cabeza hacia una dirección, vuelvo a escuchar el débil sonido del llanto de una persona.

Lo curioso es que al abrir los ojos, el sonido desaparece y frente a mí solo hay una casa la cual esta demasiada retirada como para que el sonido provenga de dentro, sin mencionar que hay una cerca que me impide acercarme Tal vez haya algo detrás de la cerca que este provocando el sonido Trepo con cuidado el viejo columpio y rezo para que mi peso no lo rompa, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que el sonido se volvió un poco más fuerte, no solo eso entre más me concentraba más claro se escucha.

-Chloe- "! Max ¡"

-Max- "! Chloe ¡ Wooo"

La repentina aparición de Chloe, provoca que dé un paso en falso y caiga. Chloe me atrapa en sus brazos y ambas caemos al suelo. Rápidamente aparece David preguntando que paso.

-David- "Max, Chloe están bien, ¿Qué paso?"

-Chloe- "Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Max que estabas haciendo allá arriba"

-Max- "Chloe ahora lo entiendo, entiendo lo que me quiso decir aquella entidad en mi suelo, lo de levantar la cabeza y escuchar lo que otros no pueden"

-Chloe- "¿Cómo?"

-Max- "Es igual a cuando viajaba al pasado atravesó de fotografías, solo que aquí tengo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en una dirección"

-Chloe- "Y que escuchaste"

-Max- "No estoy segura, aun no sé muy bien lo que escuche, pero el sonido se hace más fuerte a mayor altura, rápido tenemos que ir a terreno alto"

-Chloe- "Se dé un lugar que puede servir. Sígueme"

-David- "Esperen de que están hablando, a donde van"

-Chloe- "Al techo"

-David- "Al techo, pero...que está pasando"

No levantamos del suelo, Chloe tomo mi mano y me arrastro dentro de la casa, subiendo las escaleras y entramos en su habitación, abre la ventana y sale con cuidado al tejaban de la cochera.

-Chloe- "Vamos Max sígueme, pero ten mucho cuidado donde pisas"

La seguí imitando cada paso que ella daba en la frágil estructura de la casa, a cada paso podía escuchar el crujir de la madres y el miedo al pensar que al techo se pudiera venir a bajo se apoderaba de mi mente, poco a poco nos la ingeniamos para llegar a lo más alto de la casa.

-Chloe- "Ok Max ahora as lo tuyo"

-Max- "Vale, ocupo que guardes silencio tengo que concentrarme en mis pensamientos y despejar mi mente por completo"

Me posicione de tal forma, en que pudiera tener delante de mi todo el poblado, la casa de Chloe no era que digamos elevada, pero era suficiente como para poder ver la mayor parte de Arcadia Bay. Cierro mis ojos y trato de despejar mi mente, dejo que la serenidad sea mi única compaña, tras uno segundos la única sensación que logro detectar es la fuerza del viento golpeando mi cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza No lo entiendo hace unos minutos podía escuchar algo y ahora no logro detectar nada, tal vez el sonido provenga de una dirección en específico lentamente muevo mi cabeza hasta que finalmente escucho algo, el sonido ahora era mucho más fuerte y se podía entender con claridad, sin duda alguna era el llanto de una persona. Abro mis ojos y delante solo puedo ver todo arcadia bey El sonido ha de venir de una área en específico en esta dirección

-Max- "Chloe que es lo que hay en esa dirección"

-Chloe- "Aparte de las evidentes casa no mucho, algunas tiendas, restaurantes, un par de almacenes, la gallinera y más al fondo la estación de policías"

-Max- "! Estación de policía ¡"

-Chloe- "Si, es el pequeño edificio que esta al fondo el que tiene una antena de radio en el techo. Créeme la conozco bien, en más de una ocasión he terminado tras las rejas"

-Max- "! Rejas ¡"

Como si me cayera un rayo mi mente de ilumino y una posibles teoría surgir de lo más nublado de mi cabeza, la frase que menciono Chloe me hizo recordar algo que había visto en una de mis sueños, sobre aquella persona que estaba llorando en la oscuridad, recuerdo haber visto barras de acero enfrente de él, Tal vez esas barras de acero...sean rejas, las rejas de una celda

-Max- "Eso es, eso tiene que ser"

-Chloe- "A que te refieres"

-Max- "No te lo dije, pero la persona que mire en mi sueño la otra noche, la que estaba en una habitación oscura, aparte de eso logre mirar lo que parecían ser barras de hacer, como..."

-Chloe- "Como las rejas de una celda"

-Max- "Exacto y ahora empiezo a escuchar estas voces en mi cabeza las cuales al parecer viene de la misma dirección en donde está la estación de policía"

-Chloe- "Quieres decir que la persona que buscamos está en una celda en la prisión de la estación de policía"

-Max- "No lo puedo asegurarlo, pero es la mejor pista que tenemos por el momento"

-Chloe- "Y como convenceremos a David"

-Max- "Para nuestra suerte la gasolinera queda en la misma dirección que la estación. Por lo que pasaremos muy cerca de allí. Tal vez podamos convencerlo de revisar la estación, decirle algún farol o que miramos a alguien entrar allí, no lo es, cualquier cosa con tal de revisar el lugar"

-Chloe- "Ya se nos ocurrirá algo por el camino, ahora bajemos de aquí. David a de preguntarse qué está pasando"

Al igual que como subimos, bajamos cuidadosamente por la frágil estructura de madera. Entramos por la ventana y dentro estaba esperándonos David

-David- "Me pueden explicar que estaban haciendo allá arriba y por qué salieron corriendo así del patio"

-Max- "Es que...yo..."

-Chloe- "Max creyó escuchar un helicóptero a lo lejos, así que subimos a la casa para tratar de encontrarlo, pero no vimos nada"

-David- "Un helicóptero he! Chloe he estado en combate y puedo reconocer el motor de un helicóptero en medio de una batalla"

-Max- "Bueno tampoco es que dijera que fuese un helicóptero, simplemente escuche algo y quisimos ver que era. Pero al final no era nada, tal vez solo fue el sonido del viento pasando por los arboles"

-David- "No importa, sea como sea tenemos ya tenemos que irnos. Alisten sus cosas las espero en la puerta"

-Max y Chloe- "Esta bien"

Bajamos a las sala y cada quien tomo sus respectivas cosas, David empaco los útiles médicos, el agua que había sacado del baño, la cuerda que nosotras llevábamos y el recipiente con poca gasolina que saco de la planta de energía, todo empacado en una pequeña mochila, mientras revisaba su arma, una radio de onda corta y la pistola de bengalas, la cual parecía haber reparado. Chloe había empacado varios juegos de ropa, la cual sin duda nos vendría bien si la temperatura volviera a bajar de manera anormal por la noche, también revisaba ese curioso bat al cual parecía haberle agarrado cariño. Yo me encargue de empacar toda la comida que teníamos hasta el momento, temimos suficiente para 2 días o incluso más si la racionábamos correctamente, también guarde algunas cosas que Chloe encontró en el hotel, como el mapa y la caja de cerillas, también guarde la lámpara que chloe llevaba, no funcionaba muy bien, pero aun emitía un poco de luz.

-David- "Están listas"

-Chloe- "Yo ya lo estoy, que tal tu Max"

-Max- "También lo estoy"

-David- "Entonces en marcha, será un largo camino"

Todos salimos de la casa y nos dirijamos a la calle, Chloe se quedó en la entrada de la casa, cerró la puerta y con un plumón dejo un menaje en la puerta. David y yo nos miramos preguntándonos que estaba haciendo, acercamos para leer lo que ponía, en él decía "Mama si está leyendo esto David, Max y yo estamos bien, nos dirigimos a la gasolinera que está cerca de la entrada del pueblo, búscanos allí" se le podía notar la angustia al escribir cada palabra y por un instante alcance a ver una lagrima salir de sus ojos, pero rápidamente se la limpio con la mano.

-Chloe- "Espero que estés bien"

Me acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, ella me voltea a ver y yo le lanzo una mirada de confianza dándole a entender que todo estará bien. David hace lo mismo y coloca su mano en su hombro.

-David- "La encontraremos"

-Chloe- "Lo sé"

Quisiera decirle unas palabra, pero no puedo formular ninguna oración que puede animarle. Solo me limitarme a tomarla de la mano.

Después de eso empezamos a caminar a paso moderado rumbo a la gasolinera. Las calles, las casa y las tiendas seguían teniendo esa aura de abandono que habíamos sentido Chloe y yo desde que regresamos al pueblo. Ahora que Devid estaba con nosotras tenía curiosidad de que pensaba de todo esto o si ya había formulado alguna idea o impostéis de la situación.

-Max- "Es como si no hubiera ningún alma en todo el pueblo. David que crees que haya pasado"

-David- "Por qué me lo preguntas a mi"

-Max- "Bueno tú has tenido experiencia militar, habías visto algo hacía en combate o en algún entrenamiento"

-David- "Tampoco es que haya estado en muchos conflictos. Pero no, no había vistos algo parecido en ninguna parte, no puedes hacer desaparecer a todas las personas de un poblado en un par de horas y si lo hicieron debieron dejar pistas o indicios de que paso. Pero aquí…"

-Max- "Aquí no hay ningún indicio de que allá pasado algo, simplemente todos desaparecieron"

-Chloe- "Pero no solo desaparecieron, algunas casa tiene la pinta de estar abandonadas hace días"

-David- "Tal vez lo estén, muchas familias dejaron Arcadia Bay y buscaron suerte en otras ciudades, el poblado ha tenido una mala racha estos últimos años, los pescadores se han llevado la peor parte"

-Chloe- "Un pescador me dijo que la culpa la tenía la familia Prescott, se apoderaron del mercado sin importarles los pequeños negocios que dependían de la pesca"

-Max- "Crees que ellos tengan algo que ver con lo que aquí paso"

-Chloe- "Esa familia es maldad pura, pero no creo que tengan los cojones para hacer algo así"

-David- "He escuchado casos en donde el gobierno ha evacuado a todo un poblado en un par de horas, pero eso solo sucede en caso de una emergencia nacional o alerta de guerra"

-Chloe- "Como lo que paso en Chernóbil"

-Max- "¡Chernóbil!"

-Chloe- "Si sobre el desastre nuclear, hubo una clase de accidente en uno de los reactores y tuvieron que evacuar a todo un pueblo en una noche, dicen que a las personas no les dieron tiempo de encapar nada, simplemente las sacaron de sus casas, dejaron todo y el lugar se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma"

-Max- "Crees que haya pasado lo mismo aquí"

-Chloe- "No hay plantas nucleares en Oregón…Pero y que tal si se tratase de alguna clase de virus o enfermedad"

-David- "En caso de virus o una especie de pandemia, el protocolo es mantener a la población aislada y apartada de los demás poblados lo más posible. Evitar la propagación de la bacteria sería la mayor prioridad y en caso de que fuera un desastre nuclear o amenaza de bomba, escucharíamos helicópteros o aviones pasar constantemente para revisar la zona"

Seguimos conversando del tema por varias calles sin llegar a una conclusión que tuviera sentido, poco a poco la conversación fue cambiando de tema y sin que yo me diera cuenta ahora eran David y Chloe los que conversaban nada más. Se veían tan normales hablando los dos juntos, ya tenía mis sospechas de que el comportamiento de Chloe asía David estaba cambiando, ahora era más tolerable, escuchaba lo que él decía y era más cercana a él.

Mientras ellos siguen en lo suyo yo me distraía mirando a los alrededores. Viendo cada casa, cada esquina y cada ventana, tratar de encontrar un indicio o una pista de lo que tal vez pudo haber pasado. Finalmente algo llamo mi atención no fui ninguna casa, sino lo que parecía ser un terreno abierto ente casa y casa, allí alcance a mirar los restos quemados de un pequeño almacén el cual aún parecía estar encendido.

-Max- "Oigan miren eso"

-Chloe- "Que pasa Max"

-David- "Viste algo"

Los tres nos acercamos con curiosidad a los restos aun humeantes de ese pequeño almacén. Para los tres se nos hizo evidente de que algo había pasado, este pequeño almacén de madrea no se quemó por sí solo.

-Chloe- "Aquí paso algo, alguien debió hacer esto"

-Max- "Crees que haya sido aquella persona"

-Chloe- "No lo sé...tu que piensa David"

David estaba a un par de metros del almacén, observando detalladamente un área en específica en el suelo. Después de ver por unos segundos se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente viendo todo a su alrededor.

-Chloe- "¿Qué haces?"

-David- "Aquí hubo una pelea. Por el tipo de pisadas y algunas marcas en la tierra diría que eran dos personas, un adulto y tal vez un adolescente, al adulto lo atacaron y callo en esta parte de aquí, se defendió. El adolescente se escondió detrás de este árbol"

Espera...detrás de un árbol...escondido detrás de un árbol...una persona siendo atacada...arboles al rededor...esto, esto es muy parecido a lo que vi en mi sueño a través de los ojos de aquella persona

-David- "Sea lo que sea que los halla atacado pudieron librarse, se levantaron y se fueron por este camino, por el patrón de las pisadas yo diría que el adulto iba cojeando, tal vez resulto muy lastimado en la pela. Y con respecta al almacén...no tengo idea de cómo se encendió"

-Chloe- "¿De qué se estaba defendiendo?"

-David- "Lo desconozco"

-Chloe- "Max, tu qué piensas"

Yo sabía lo que los había atacado, lo mire en mi sueño.

-Max- "Lo que los ataco fue lo mismo que nos atacó a nosotros...tenemos que encontrarlas, puede que ellos sepan algo de lo que esta pasando. David puedes seguir el rastro de las pisadas"

-David- "Se lo que estas pensado Max y no cuentes con eso, tenemos que concentrarnos en nosotros y llegar lo antes posible a la gasolinera"

-Max- "Pero David tal vez necesiten nuestra ayuda, tú mismo lo dijiste uno estaba herido y el otro solo era un adolescente, tal vez solo sea un niño"

-Chloe- "Ella tiene razón...y si ellos saben dónde están todos, tal vez nos den una pista de donde podrías estar mi madre"

-David- "...1 hora, seguiremos el rastro 1 hora nada más"

Rápidamente los tres seguimos el rastro de pisadas, David encabezaba la marcha y nosotras lo seguíamos muy de cerca. Las huellas nos sacaron de la pequeña área boscosa en donde nos encontrábamos y se perdieron por las calles de pueblos haciendo imposible seguirles la pista.

-David- "Bueno hasta aquí llega el rastro, no hay más huellas ni rastros de sangre, si seguimos avanzando seria a ciegas"

-Chloe- "Por lo menos lo intentamos"

Las huellas no nos llevaron a ningún lado ni nos dieron algún indicios de lo que les pudo haberles pasado. Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila, estoy segura que esa persona que mire en mi sueño es la misma que dejo estas huellas y el adolecente que lo seguía era le persona que estaba escondida

-Chloe- "Max mira"

Susurrando Chloe mí apunta con la mirada hacia adelante, frente a nosotras se encontraba a un par de cuadras la estación de policía. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, la desviación que hicimos para seguir el rastro nos acercó más a la estación.

-David- "Ok regresemos por donde vinimos"

-Chloe- "Rápido tenemos que hacer algo"

Estando tan cerca no podíamos dar vuelta atrás, trato de pensar en algo pero no se me ocurre nada que pudiera decir para disuadir a David. Desesperada pienso meticulosamente en cualquier cosa y como si el destino lo hubiese querido, esa disuasión se manifestó en forma de sonido.

-David- "Que demonios"

-Max- "David, tu radio, está captando una señal"

-Chloe- "Que es lo que dice"

-David- "Denme un segundo...que extraño, no es una señal de comunicación...es un mensaje repitiéndose...joder es puro sonido muerto"

-Max- "Puedes hacer algo, tal vez aumentar la frecuencia"

-David- "No depende de mí radio, sino de la señal que está llegando...necesitamos amplificar la señal de llegada o acercarnos al origen de la señal"

-Chloe- "Si tu quieras dejar un mensaje repitiéndose, en donde lo colocarías"

-David- "Una antena sería la mejor opción"

-Max- "Una antena...que tal la antena de la estación de policía, solo está a un par de cuadras, tal vez de allí provenga la señal"

-David- "Es posible"

-Max- "Pero no entiendo a que te refieres con mensajero repitiéndose"

-David- "Varios dispositivos de onda corta tiene la opción de grabar una pequeña conversación en alguna señal abierta y muy pocos dispositivos pueden detectarlas. Esta función normalmente es usada por inteligencia militar"

-Chloe- "Y como la detecto tu radio"

-David- "No es un radio cualquiera, es de uso militar"

-Max- "Si esa señal es un mensaje, sea lo que sea que nos diga, nos puede ser muy útil para saber que está pasando aquí"

-David- "Por una vez concuerdo contigo, solo alguien con conocimiento militar aria algo así y tengo curiosidad por saber quién hizo esto. Vallamos a la estación y comprobémoslo"

Y así por un giro del destino o por mucha suerte, nos dirigimos a la estación de policías animados y curiosos por lo que allí encontraríamos. Pero al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que el lugar no estaba que digamos intacto, presentaba muchos daños y deterioro en la estructura, el más evidente era un camión de bomberos encrestado en la puerta principal de la estación.

-Chloe- "Joder porque mierdas paso aquí, ese camión sí que quería violar a esa puerta"

Es como si solo la estación hubiera sentido el golpe del tornado, aun podía mirar algunos charcos de agua en las orillas de la pared

-Max- "Dudo que podamos entrar con esa cosa estorbando"

-David- "No es la estación lo que me interesa sino el techo, vamos subiremos por el camión y del camión treparemos al techo"

Con lentitud y un poco de torpeza David trepo el dañado camión y de le empezó a trepar el techo, no se miraba tan difícil, y para nosotras fue bastante sencillo. Ya en el techo nos dirigimos a la antena. David volvió a encender la Radio con la esperanza de que el mensaje se oyera claramente, pero de nuevo solo emitía sonido muerto.

-David- "Carajo, tendrá que ser por las malas. Chloe ten mis cosas, subiré a la torre y conectare directamente la radio a la antena"

-Chloe- "Pero de que serviría eso, la antena no tiene electricidad"

-David- "Las antenas de la estación de policía funcionan con baterías recargables. En caso de crisis energética, estas baterías se recargan con luz solar y solo mantienen encendido las funciones primordiales, entre ellas la de captar todo tipo de señales"

David se prepara para subir, pero no dura mucho antes de caer al suelo derrotado por el dolor. Sus heridas aun no sanaban.

-David- "Aaaaaa carajo"

-Chloe- "David estas bien"

-David- "Si estoy bien...es solo"

-Max- "David...tus herida no te permiten subir"

-David- "Patrañas estoy bien"

-Chloe- "No, no estás bien, dame la radio yo subiré a la torre"

-David- "No, es muy peligroso, no sabemos qué tan frágil esta la estructura"

-Max- "Si ese es al caso, iré yo"

-Chloe- "Pero Max"

-Max- "De los tres yo soy la más delgada"

-David- "Olviden lo, no dejare que pongan sus vida en riesgo"

Demonios, David no entrara en razón, tendré que hacerlo yo misma, tiempo de activar mis poderes Ninja Me acerco rápidamente a él y de un movimiento ágil le quito la radio de la mano, me volteo y enseguida empiezo a trepar la torre.

-Chloe- "MAX"

-David- "MAX! Aaaa, baja de allí de inmediato"

-Max- "Necesitamos saber que dice ese mensaje y a menos que quieras subir y bajarme, no te queda de otra que esperar abajo"

-David- "Carajo...Ok escucha, cuando llegues a la sima encontraras una pequeña caja blanca, dentro encontraras varios cables con entrada maño, toma cualquiera y conectarlo en la entrada hembra de la radio"

-Max- "Entendido"

-Chloe- "Max por favor ten mucho cuidado, esa cosa no se ve muy sólida que digamos"

-Max- "No te preocupes, recuerda que soy un Ninja"

Si una Ninja que se olvidó que le tiene vértigo a las alturas, joder Max pero en que carajos estabas pensando. Como sea ya no hay vuelta atrás solo concéntrate en seguir subiendo, así que no mires abajo Tomo fuerza y continua subiendo la vieja y oxidada escalera, por el tono de la pintura puedo deducir que la brisa salada del mar no la ha tarado con cariño. Entre mas me hacerco a la sima, mas tengo esa sensación de que la estructura se está balanceando Tranquila solo es tu imaginación me digo a mi misma. Cierro los ojos y sigo trepando un un parpadeo llego a la cima y ubico la caja blanca que menciono David, dentro están los cables, tomo uno y rezo para que esto funciones. Al encender la radio solo puedo escuchar el sonido muerto que ya había escuchado David, pero segundos después la señal va tomando forma y el mensaje se vuelve claro y atendible.

-Radio- "Al habla Mario tercer midieren del grupo Legado, al perecer la zona ha cambiado a etapa 2, desconozco la fuerza de la entidad y su ubicación actual, también desconozco la ubicación del huésped, pero si la teoría de Wilfred es cierta, debe estar perdida en el poblado, tengo mis sospechas que puede ser la chica que mencionaste Marta, la de la Academia Blackwell, Aunque Pablo está convencido que se trata de la chica que trato de saltar de los dormitorios, Tratare de encontrarla antes que esa cosa y po..."

Carajo, la señal desapareció, vamos regresa, regresa Pero fue inútil, la señal había dejado de sonar, luego me doy cuenta que la batería de la antena había muerto y el sol del medio día no daba suficiente energía para hacer funcionar el aparato Pero que fue lo que escuche, de que estaban hablando, zona etapa 2, entidad, huésped y quienes son Mario, Marta, Pablo y Wilfred...acaso se estarían refiriendo a mi como el huésped, yo sería la chica de la academia Blackwell que ellos mencionaron y la otra chica...seria Kate, pero porque dijo que trato de saltar, si todo Arcadia sabe que salto...Quienes son estas personas

-Chloe- "MAX, ESTAS BIEN, QUE DESCUBRISTE"

-Max- "ESTOY BIEN Y SI ERA UN MENSAJE, PERO NO SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA, VOY A BAJAR"

-Chloe- "TEN CUIDADO"

Empiezo a bajar muy lentamente. Pero me doy cuenta que la bajada es más difícil que la subida, cada paso que doy es ciego, y solo puedo fiarme del tacto de mis pies al tocar cada barra que conforma la esclarea. Cierro mis ojos y me digo a mi misma Todo estará bien De repente el peor sonido que en ese momento quise escuchar resonó por todo Arcadia. Era el crujido del acero doblándose lentamente.

-David- "MAX NO TE MUEVAS LA ESTRUCTURA ESTA CEDIENDO, DEBES QUEDARTE QUIETA"

-Max- "Mierda"

Pero quedarme quieta no ayudaría mucho, la estructura ya estaba cediendo y lo único que la mantenía en pie eran los cables de acero enterrados en la calle, pasado 30 segundos el sonido de los cables rompiéndose me dicen que ya era demasiado tarde Joder el tiempo que estuve esperando pude utilizarlo para bajar rápidamente. No queda de otra Max tienes que rebobinar el tiempo Levanto mi mano y me concentro como lo había hecho incontables veces hace unos días. Pero no pasa nada, me doy cuenta que el tiempo no retrocedió, ni siquiera se detuvo No puede ser...ya no tengo mis poderes...eso quiere decir...que voy a morir

Lo último que ven mis ojos, es mi mano levantada intentando inútilmente regresar el tiempo atrás, observando el cielo, es hermoso. Por un breve instante ciento una paz dentro de mí mesclado de un miedo sin nombre. Mientras caigo ciento una sacudidas que hace que mis manos suelten la escalera y me hagan caer quien sabe dónde, la adrenalina me hace ver y sentir todo en cámara lenta. Siento como algo toca mi espalda, el impacto de mi cuerpo provoca que este se rompa y siga calleado, al parecer había caído en una ventana de techo la cual aligero un poco mi caída, dentro mi cuerpo azoto en una vieja mesa de madera provocando esta la perdida de mi conciencia, antes de caer en la oscuridad de mi mente escucho como alguien grita mi nombre.

-Chloe- "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX"

Abro mis ojos como si de una pesadilla me despertara Estoy viva tirada en esa misa de madrea miro el agujero en el techo por donde había caído. Confundida trato de levantarme, al hacerlo puedo sentir como cada hueso de mi cuerpo grita de dolor, haciéndome caer de nuevo al piso

Mierda creo que me rompí algo, lo mejor sería que me quedara aquí hasta que Chloe me encuentre 

Tirada en el piso trato de ver mis heridas y me alarmo al ver varios cortes profundos en ambos brazos, el terror se intensifica al ver como de estas heridas empieza a brotas sangre sin ningún tipo de control alguno. Al ver eso ciento un nudo en mi garganta, trato de gritar pero el aire es escaso en mis pulmones y solo me provoca toser. Presiono mis brazos en mi pecho cierro los ojos y empiezo a llorar.

Pasados unos segundos siento como el dolor empieza a desaparecer, mi llanto cesa y me concentro en seguir consiente, en no desmallarme o perder el conocimiento. Fue entonces cuando lo escuche en tanta concentración el sonido del llanto de alguien inundo mi cabella y me hizo recordar la razón por la que habíamos venido aquí en un principio.

Adolorida me pongo de pie con las piernas temblorosas y me doy cuenta que estay dentro de la estación de policías, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, había papeles regados por todas partes escritorios volteados y material de oficina dañado, pero esto no parecía reciente todo estaba cubierto polvo y lodo seco.

El dolor me hacia caminar como un zombi y cualquier mal paso me aria caer al piso, encuentro un pequeño mapa del edificio pegado en la pared, ubico mi posición y la posición de las celdas Según esto las celdas están bajando las escaleras en esta misma sala Encuentro las escaleras y me doy cuenta de un problemas, a diferencia de la sala en donde me encontraba la planta baja estaba completamente a oscuras, la oscuridad es completa ni siquiera puedo ver en donde terminan las escaleras.

Recuerdo traer una lámpara en mi bolsa, la saco y trato de encenderla Maldición, vamos enciende…perfecto a duras pena pude hacerla funcionar, la poca intensidad de la luz me dice que la batería esta por morir. Me tomo de valor y empiezo a bajar las escaleras, llegando al final ciento algo frio en mis pies Que demonios…agua el lugar estaba inundando y el agua me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

En ese momento ciento un pinchazo en el pecho, era como si alguien me hubiera propinado una buena golpiza, luego siento un extraño frio en mi estómago, perecido al hueco que produce una muy mala noticia Que es esta cosa, que es esta sensación siento el corazón acelerado, casi siento que me estalla, mientras pongo mis manos en mi pecho algo me da la sensación de que no estoy sola, hay alguien más aquí abajo.

Cansada, adolorida y con extrañas sensaciones en el cuerpo avanzo lentamente hasta toparme con la primera celda Vacía camino a la segunda celad y siento como la sensación en mi pecho aumente También Vacía cuando me acerco a la última celda siento que mis pies cederán y tengo que sostenerme agarrando las barras de la celdas.

De repente el sonido de disparos inunda la estación Esos fueron disparos, debe ser David pero porque está disparando me llevo un susto de muerte al sentir como algo toma mi mano desde dentro de la celda. Apunto con la lámpara hacia dentro y miro que es una persona, apunto hacia su cara y la luz de la linterna parece lastimarle, esto provoca que me suelte, me alejo un poco y me quedo paralizada al ver de quien se trataba.

No…pero…cómo es posible, como es posible que sigas vivo, tu estabas muerto, él te mato…él me dijo que te mato

-Max- "Nathan"

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo quise dejar lo más largo posible para compensar todo el tiempo que llevo de retraso, pero es verdad cuando les digo que le he estado pasando jodido, he estado deprimido a niveles alarmantes, al punto en el que estoy tomando antidepresivos y mis familiares me vigilan constantemente, yo lo único es volverme a sentir mejor, pero como pelearme con mi mente D´x

Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, pero ya no puedo decir una fecha en específico, les recomiendo que agreguen mi historia en su biblioteca para así estar más enterados de las actualizaciones más recientes, aún falta mucho para que esto termine y el terror no acaba ni de empezar

Como siempre agradecería mucho sus votos y comentarios, sus opiniones o críticas serán muy bien recibidas y sigo abierto a recomendaciones, también pido disculpas por mi falta de ortografía o si algo está mal escrito, es muy difícil revisar un escrito de 7500 palabras xD


	8. Los Pecados de Hombre

Narra Chloe

Mi corazón se detiene al ver como la persona que más quiera caía de lo alto de aquella oxidada torre. Simplemente no podía creerlo, todo paso demasiado rápido, no me dio tiempo de hacer nada, solo me quede allí observando con los ojos completamente abiertos. Vi como su cuerpo al caer entro por una ventana y seguido escuche como su cuerpo golpeaba con algo dentro, todo dentro de mí se quebró con un espejo. Cuando mi cuerpo por fin reacciono a mis emociones corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el techo en donde ella había caído, pero una gran cerca me lo impedía. Trate de treparla pero esta no era como la que habíamos saltado en el parque. Esta era enorme de unos 6 metros y con rollos de púas en lo más alto.

-Chloe- "Mierda...tiene que haber una forma entrada...joder"

-David- "Es una jefatura de policías, las ventanas están abarrotadas y los techos que llevan a las oficinas principales están rodeados de cercas"

-Chloe- "Y por donde carajos se supone que entraremos"

-David- "La única entrada es la principal"

-Chloe- "Pero ese camión de bomberos bloquea la entrada"

-David- "Te podrías calmar. Si hay un camión en la entrada, pero no por completo, tiene que haber un hueco o ranura lo suficientemente grande para entrar"

Alterada digo mil cosas sin sentido, el pánico y la incertidumbre se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo y el pensamiento de que tal vez Max podría estar muerta, me provocaba un vacío en el estómago el cual era indoloro al igual que insufrible.

-Chloe- "Ok...(respiración agitada) está bien, regresemos a la entrada"

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo a la entrada de la estación, baje tan rápido del techo que así se pudiera decir que salte de él. Miraba la destrozada entrada de la estación y al camión obstruyendo la entrada, pensaba por donde podríamos pasar David y yo.

-David- "Chloe por aquí"

David fue muy ingenioso y rápidamente encontró la mejor forma de entrar. Fui hasta donde él se encontraba, estaba detrás de la ventana de la cabina del camión.

-Chloe- "Que encontraste"

-David- "Si rompemos este cristal, podremos entrar a la cabina y de la cabina romper el cristal de enfrente y entrar a la estación...pero necesitamos algo con que romper el cristal"

-Chloe- "Hazte a un lado"

Tomo mi bat y con todas mis fuerzas golpeo el cristal, este se agrieta pero no se rompe

-Chloe- "Joder pero qué clase de cristal es este"

-David- "Es cristal reforzado, está hecho para agrietarse y no para romperse...necesitamos algo filoso o puntiagudo para penetrar y jalarlo"

-Chloe- "Vale, buscare algo entre los escombros"

Bajo del camión y miro a mi alrededor, el brillo de algo enterrado en la basura llama mi atención, me acerco a revisar. Allí se encontraba un hacha la cual al parecer se había caído del camión.

-Chloe- "Esto es perfecto...David encone algo"

Regreso junto a David y le doy el hacha, me pide que me aparte y usando la parte trasera del hacha, la que tiene forma de pico de perico penetra el cristal y con un movimiento hacia atrás lo rompe.

-Chloe- "Wooow"

-David- "Listo ahora falta el de adelante"

David entra en la cabina, un poco incómodo por el poco espacio vuelve a realizar la misma maniobra, pero este cristal no cede y lo único que logra es agrietarlo.

-David- "Joder no va a ceder, necesitamos empujarlo hacia adelante, Chloe necesito tu ayuda, colócate en el asiento de copiloto y cuando te diga ya, patea el cristal hacia adelante"

Ente en la cabina, me posicione en el asiento, levante los pies y espere la señal de David.

-David- "Ahora cuando diga ya, golpea con todas tus fuerzas el cristal...YA"

Usando la fuerza de nuestras piernas el cristal cede y sale volando hacia delante, no tome ninguna precaución al salir de la cabina y entrar en la estación. El lugar estaba destrozado como si hubiera sido saqueado o llevara abandonado un par de años.

Me adelante un poco y busque algún pasillo que me llevara al lugar donde callo Max, pero rápidamente empecé a sentir que algo no estaba bien, los pasillos estaban muy pocos iluminados y un frio se hizo sentir entre las sombreas.

-Chloe- "Joder...espero que no sea lo que creo que es"

Seguí buscando hasta que por fin encontré la entrada de lo que parecían ser las oficinas de la estación, justo el lugar en donde pudo haber caído Max. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada, observo detalladamente la puerta y noto que en la parte de arriba sobresale una pequeña ventanilla. Tal vez pueda entrar por allí pensé y para mi suerte a un lado de esa ventana justo encima de mi había una barra de acero que traspasaba ambos lados de la pared. Doy un salto y me sostengo con ambas manos, inclino la cadera y trato de abrir la ventanilla con los pies, pero esta no se abre, no solo eso me doy cuenta de que es demasiado pequeña para atravesarla. Me bajo de donde estoy y golpeo la puerta en señal de enojo, estaba a punto de darle otro golpe cuando de repente siento la mano de alguien tapar mi boca.

-Chloe- "Mmmmmm"

-David- "Shiiiii...soy yo... guara silencio no estamos solos...escucha"

David había aparecido como un ninja detrás de mí, me pidió que me callara y escuchara con atención. De las sombras se podía escuchar como algo se movía, el sonido era metálico como si alguien estuviera arrastrando una varilla en el suelo.

-David- "Encontraste la puerta" (Susurrando)

-Chloe- "Si pero está cerrada" (Susurrando)

-David- "Carajo...son puertas reforzadas, sin la llave necesitamos un taladro para abrirla"

-Chloe- "Tú has venido en más de una ocasión...alguna idea de donde podría estar la llave"

-David- "No soy policía...pero comenzaría a buscar en la recepción de la entrada"

-Chloe- "Pues vamos"

-David- "Espera, no sabemos lo que hay allí adelante, mantente detrás de mí y no hagas ruido"

-Chloe- "Esta bien"

David desenfundo su arma y empezamos a caminar muy lentamente por donde habíamos llegado, yo mantenía la guardia en alto sosteniendo mi Bat con las dos manos, preparada para cualquier cosa. Finalmente llegamos a la recepción, entre para buscar la llave mientras David vigilaba.

-Chloe- "Alguna idea de donde podría estar la llave"

-David- "No lo sé, busca en los cajones o en alguna clase de repisa"

-Chloe- "Espera, aquí hay un repisa...ok sala de juntas, baños, alancen, puerta de oficinas esta es, listo la tenemos"

Salgo de la recepcionista para mostrarle la llave a David, entando afuera siento como algo cae in mi cabeza y llama mi atención, voltear hacia arriba y me congelo al ver como en el techo clavado en la pared una de esas cosas estaba observándonos, esta se deja caer, David reacciona antes que yo y me empuja a un lado para que esta no me aplaste, al hacerlo la llave cae de mis manos.

-David- "Chloe entra en la recepción yo me encargo"

Hago caso de lo que me dice, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que la llave no está en mi mano las busco desesperadamente entre los escombros, mientras lo así observo como David se enfrentaba he esa cosa, el dispara 5 veces pero los disparos no parecen hacen ningún efecto. La criatura era diferente, no era como las que habíamos visto anteriormente, esta era más pesada o robusta, estaba cubierta por mucha más basura y esta basura estaba conformada por escombros del edificio y piezas de metal, su postura era muy parecida a la de un gorila. Literalmente las balas no lo atravesaban, cuando David dejo de disparar esta lo ataca, David logra esquivar el primer golpe pero el segundo lo recibe en el pecho. El golpe es tan fuerte que sale volando un par de metros, su cuerpo choca con la pared y queda en el suelo inconsciente.

-Chloe- "DAVID"

Tenía que hacer algo, David estaba herido y solo no podrís enfrentar a esa cosa...piensa Chloe tiene que haber algo que puede hacer. Me acerco a esa cosa y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeo en la espalda con mi siempre confiado bat, el impacto hace vibrar todo mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que mi ataque no hizo ni cosquillas. Me atemorizo al ver como se gira hasta tenerme de frente, rápidamente corro hacia la recepción y salto por la ventanilla, la criatura toma velocidad y enviste la débil estructura.

-Chloe- "Carajo esa pared no resistirá mucho, necesito algo mejor que un bat para atacarlo"

La criatura siguió invistiendo hasta que la pared cedió y la criatura entro dentro, antes de que pudiera ubicarme salí por la ventana por donde había saltado, al hacerlo caí al suelo, me levante pero rápidamente volví a tirarme al suelo para esquivar un golpe de aquella cosa que apenas alcance a ver, me arrastre para alejarme un poco y en el camino me topé con la llave que había dejado caer. Para mi mala suerte esta estaba aplastada, dejándola inservible.

Pero no hay tiempo para enfadarse, teníamos que deshacerme de esta nueva criatura, seguí arrastrarme, luego sentí como algo tomaba mi perna y me levantaba.

-Chloe- "Joder suéltame desgraciado"

Aquella criatura me levanto como suma facilidad, desesperada trato de patear su cara con mi pie, pero no parece causarle daño, la criatura empieza a levantar el otro brazo, seguramente para acabar conmigo, estaría muerta si no fuera por David que apareció detrás de esa cosa y con el hacha que había encontrado le propina un fuerte golpe que le arranca parte de los escombros que rodeaban su espalda. La criatura me suelta y se voltea para atacarlo, este rápidamente corre hacia la cabina del camión, la criatura se abalanza y enviste al camión con tanta fuerza que lo desprende de la puerta principal. Ver a la criatura envestir con tanta fuerza el camión me dio una idea. Me levanto tomo una piedra y se la arrojo.

-Chloe- "HEY ESTÚPIDA CRIATURA"

La criatura se gira y empieza a azotar sus brazos en el piso, mi plan parecía estar dando resultado.

-Chloe- "Eso es, enojarte...ven a por mí"

-David- "Chloe, que demonios estás haciendo, esa cosa te puede matar"

Corro en dirección al pasillo, puedo sentir como los pasos de aquella cosa retumban en el suelo, sin duda viene detrás de mí.

-David- "CHLOE!"

Escucho como David grita mi nombre, preocupado por la estupidez que estoy a punto de realizar, sigo corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta que me separa de Max, me giro y observo como esa cosa viene a toda velocidad hacia mí. Solo tendré una oportunidad, si la caga estoy muerta.

-Chloe- "Vamos acercarte...acércate más...ahora"

Cuando la criatura solo está a uno 6 metros de mí, salto y me sostengo de la barra que está encima de mí, levanto las piernas y miro como la criatura se impacta contra la puerta. El impacto es tan fuerte que la barra que me sostenía se deprende y caigo al piso.

-Chloe- "Awww...Carajo"

La puerta ahora estaba abierta pero la criatura aún seguía de pie, en ese momento se me presto una oportunidad única, la criatura me estaba dando la espalda y me di cuenta que el ataque que le propino David había dejado un hueco del cual lograba percibir una tenue luz azul. No lo pensé dos veces, tome la barra y usándola como lanza la introduje por dicha abertura. La criatura reacciono violentamente, sacudiendo su cuerpo de un lado para otro junto conmigo, yo luchaba para no soltarme al mismo tiempo que movía la barra en su interior. Finalmente sentí como algo se rompía y la criatura simplemente callo hecha pedazos al suelo, exhausta me quedo tumbada en ese incomodo suelo en aquel pasillo, dejo que las fuerzas regresen a mi cuerpo.

-Chloe- "Marcador, Chloe 3...estúpidas criaturas 0"

-David- "CHLOE!"

-Chloe- "AQUI ESTOY"

-David- "Dios santo, estas bien"

-Chloe- "Bien!...Estoy alucinando, me acabo de cargar a esa cosa con un barra de acero...soy la mejor"

-Davia- "En que estabas pensando, eso fue muy peligro, pusiste en riesgo tu vida, tienes que ser más cuidadosa y dejar de hacer locuras"

-Chloe- "..."

-David- "Aun así, lograste abrir la puerta y acabaste con esa cosa, así que...bien hecho"

Me extiende la mano para levantarme, la tomo y me levanto, al hacerlo noto como su rostro expresa dolor y su otra mano preciosa su pecho.

-Chloe- "Gracias...¿estás bien?"

-David- "Si, solo duele un poco, no te preocupes. Vallamos a busquemos a Max y salgamos de aquí"

Noto en su forma de caminar que no está bien, él ya estaba herido antes de que esa cosa nos atacara, sin mencionar que recibió un golpe directo en el pecho. Necesita descansar, pero estoy segura que no me escuchara...o qué diablos.

-Chloe- "David...necesitas descansar, no estás bien y lo sabes, mire claramente como esa cosa te golpeo en el pecho"

-David- "Tonterías, estoy bien"

-Chloe- "No lo estas, estas herido. Mírate apenas puedes caminar, deberías descansar yo buscare a Max"

-David- "Olvídalo, no te dejare ir solo"

-Chloe- "Estaré bien, se cuidarme sola ya viste de lo que soy capaz"

-David- "No confundas suerte con habilidad"

-Chloe- "Demonios trato de hacer las cosas bien y ser buena contigo por una vez en mi vida...confía en mi"

-David- "(Suspiro) Debo estar loco...esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, te esperare aquí"

-Chloe- "No te preocupes, encontrare a Max y saldremos de aquí"

-David- "Espera"

Davis daca su arma de su pistolera y me la entrega en la mano

-David- "Puedo confiar en que no aras nada estúpido"

-Chloe- "Tendré mucho cuidado"

Tomo el arma, puedo sentir el peso en mis manos, es mucho más pesada que el revolver que tome de su armería.

-David- "Escucha, disparar un arma no es tan fácil, tienes que sostenla con fuerza, usa siempre las dos manos, sino el retroceso te hara fallar. Ves esta pequeña palanca es el seguro, recuera izqui..."

-Chloe- "Izquierda está activado, derecha no lo está, lo sé...digo lo leí en una revista"

-David- "Jejejeje fuiste quien tomo el revolver de mi armería, cierto"

-Chloe- "Supongo que ya no hay razón para mentir...lo siento"

-David- "Supongo que tampoco hay razón para enfadarme, por lo menos no hiciste nada estúpido, o si"

Eso que dijo David y la sensación de sostener un arma, me hizo recordar todo lo que aquel revolver había provocada. Si no fuera por Max hubiera muerto en el vertedor por ese impacto de bala en mi estómago, en ese momento debí darme cuenta de lo peligroso que era. Pero no, estaba demasiado eufórica y excitada, como si fuera un niña con un juguete nuevo. Tal vez si hubiera hecho caso a Max y me hubiera desecho de esa cosa, Frank estuviera vivo...pero no lo está y es por mi culpa.

-David- "Chloe!"

-Chloe- "Hee...no te preocupes estoy segura que no la usare"

-David- "Vale, me tomare un vicodin y revisare mis heridas, si no has vuelto cuando termine, te buscare"

-Chloe- "De acuerdo, volveré lo antes posible"

Me voy y desaparezco entre los pasillos, camino con soltura para evitar que mis pasos hagan algún ruido, avanzo entre basura y papeles tirados, todo el lugar esta paras arribas, reviso cada cuarto o sala por donde paso y me sorprendo al ver la degradación en que se encuentran.

Solo falta revisar la sala de los oficiales. Al llegar reconozco la ventana por donde vi caer a Max y corro hacia el lugar.

-Chloe- "Max!"

Pero al llegar no encontré a nadie, solo una mesa destrozada.

-Chloe- "Donde estas"

Sabía que Max había caído por esa ventana y el ver que no estaba muerta en el piso me calmaba, pero ahora tenía la incertidumbre de que había pasado con ella. Acaso se levantó para buscarnos, o una de esas criaturas la ataco y se llevó su cuerpo o el abra encontrado aquella extraña persona que vimos el otro día. Muevo mi cabeza de un lado al otro para negarme a mí misma todas esas patrañas, ella está bien simplemente se levantó y camino. Empiezo a gritar su nombre con la esperanza de que ella me responda.

-Chloe- "MAX!"

El sonido de su nombre inunda todo el edificio, me quedo callada esperando una respuesta...nada, vuelvo a pronuncia su nombre.

-Chloe- "MAX!"

-Max- "CHLOE"

Esta vez sí obtuve respuesta y sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz.

-Chloe- "MAX...DONDE ESTAS"

-Max- "ESTOY EN EL SÓTANO, SIGUE MI VOZ"

Dejo que mis oídos me guíen, encentó las escaleras que bajan a ese oscuro lugar en donde se encuentra mi Max, bajo sin ningún miedo alguno, ni siquiera me preguntaba por qué estaba en ese lugar o porque el lugar estaba inundado, solo quería tenerla en mis brazos. El destello de una lámpara me da su ubicación y como si no la hubiera visto en años me lanzo para atraparla con mis brazos.

Narra Max

-Max- "Nathen eres tú!"

-Nathan- "Max...Max caulfield, heheheheehehhehehehe vienes atormentarme a pocas horas de mi muerte"

Pocas horas de su muerte! Qué quiso decir con eso y por qué actúa tan extraño, además lo que escuche hace un minuto fue un disparo, devén ser Chloe y David...pero a que le dispararon. Logro sentir una leve vibración en el suelo como si alguien estuviera golpeando el suelo con un martillo. Algo debió pasar afuera, pero primero tengo que saber qué hace Nathan aquí y por qué está encerrado.

-Max- "Nathan que haces aquí, como llegaste a este lugar"

-Nathan- "Hehehe para ser un producto de mi imaginación suenas bastante real"

-Max- "Imaginación! Nathan soy real, que acaso no me vez parada frente a ti"

-Nathan- "Y también lo son las voces en mi cabeza. No...tu no eres real, nada lo es, solo es mi maldito subconsciente, jugándome otra broma...Hehehehe las personas tenían razón, al fin me convertí en eso a lo que todos temían...un lunático homicida"

-Max- "Dios santo Nathan que fue lo que hiciste"

-Nathan- "TU SABES LO QUE HICE, TU ESTABAS ALLÍ...tu...tienes tanta culpa como yo, pudiste hacer algo pero no lo hiciste (Tose)"

-Max- "Yo estaba donde, a que te refieres con eso, es por lo que le hiciste a Kate, por todo el daño que le ocasionaste"

-Nathan- "Kate no tiene nada que ver con esto...yo la salve, debería estarme agradecida, si no fuera por mi estaría muerta"

Nada de lo que él me decía tenía sentido, porque decía que había salvado a Kate, ella estaba muerta y él lo sabía o acaso estará alucinado, sé que tiene problemas mentales y el que crea que soy una ilusión es la prueba de ello. Pero también puede ser el cansancio o la deshidratación, puedo ver por su rostro que no ha comido y dormido bien, cuanto tiempo llevara encerrado aquí.

-Max- "Nathan cuanto tiempo llevas aquí"

-Nathan- "Que es esto un interrogatorio, porque la oficina de interrogatorios está arriba hehehee"

-Max- "Cuando fue la última vez que miraste a otra persona"

-Nathan- "Para que me haces preguntas que ya sabes, si eres un producto de mi subconsciente tu sabes lo que yo sé, así que deja de molestarme"

-Max- "Con un demonio ya te dije que soy real, así que deja de actuar como un paranoico y raspón..."

-Chloe- "MAX"

-Nathan- "...que fue eso"

Esperen esa era Chloe, joder me distraje tanto con Nathan que me había olvidado de la situación en la que estaba, la pobre ha de estar muerta de preocupación por mí.

-Chloe- "MAX"

-Nathen- "Espera esa es"

-Max- "CHLOE"

-Chloe- "MAX...DONDE ESTAS"

-Max- "ESTOY EN EL SÓTANO, SIGUE MI VOZ"

Escucho como su paso se aproxima, miro como baja las esclareas. No espero ni un segundo para estar a su lado, pero ella es más rápida que yo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy entre sus brazos, seguido de una lluvia de besos que inunda todo mi rostro y se adueñan de mis labios.

-Chloe- "Dios santo pensé que te había perdido, joder soy una estúpida jamás debí dejarte subir sola a esa torre, pudiste haber muerto"

-Max- "Lo sé, no debí hacerlo"

-Chloe- "No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy al verte. No te hiciste daño, te lastimaste en la caída, caíste desde muy alto"

-Max- "Estoy un poco adolorida pero creo que estaré bien, una vieja mesa amortiguo mucho la caída, aunque la ventana me provoco algunos..."

Bajo la mirada hacia mis brazos y me quedo fría al ver como las cortadas en mi cuerpo habían desaparecido. No me las pude haber imaginado, estas sanaron por si solas ya que la sangre aun cubría mis brazos y había manchado parte de mi ropa.

-Chloe- "Que te provoco la ventana"

-Max- "Nada solo algunos rasguños, estoy bien"

-Nathan- "Heheheeheheheheheheheh Sabes por un segundo pensé que eras real, pero verla a ella aquí es prueba suficiente para saber que no lo son"

-Chloe- "Pero que mierda...Nathan"

-Nathan- "Chloe Elizabeth Price vienes a torturarme como lo está hacendó ella, acaso eres la representación de la muerte que viene por mi alma heheheeh"

Impulsada por la ira, Chloe se lanza a la celda, introduce el brazo y toma a Nathan de la camisa.

-Chloe- "Hijo de puta, como es que sigues con vida"

Al sentir la mano de Chloe tomar su camisa, la expresión de su rostro cambia por completo, dejo de ser calmada y distraída a sorprendida y llena de temor.

-Nathan- "Espera...eres real"

-Chloe- "Claro que soy rea y te daré un paliza real"

-Max- "Chloe suéltalo, él no sabe lo que está pasando, piensa que somos productos de su imaginación"

Chloe saca un arma de su pantalón y se la coloca en el rostro. Desconozco como es que ella tenía un arma pero no puedo permitir que hiciera una locura.

-Chloe- "Debería volarte la tapa de los sesos en este momento"

-Max- "Chloe tranquilízate, no hagas una estupidez y baja eso"

-Chloe- "Que me tranquilice...como quieres que me tranquilice después de lo que este infeliz le hizo a Rachel"

-Max- "No es el momento para una venganza"

Ella hace caso de mi petición y guarda el arma en sus pantalones.

-Nathan- "No no no no no tú no estás aquí, tú no puedes ser real"

Aun sosteniéndolo de la camisa, Chloe lo jala hacia adelante, haciendo que la cabeza de Nathan golpe la barra de la celda, lo suelta y este cae al suelo, el golpe le provoco una herida sangrante en el rostro.

-Chloe- "Sientes eso...se llama dolor y es completamente real al igual que yo"

Él se coloca la mano en la cabeza y mira como esta se torna roja por la sangre, se levanta y nos observa anonadado, muy diferente a como me observaba hace unos minutos. Al perecer ya se está dando cuenta de que en verdad estamos aquí y que todo a su alrededor incluidas nosotras somos reales.

-Max- "Ahora ya crees que somos reales"

-Nathan- "Si esto es real, explícame como es que ella sigues con vida (Viendo a Chloe)"

-Chloe- "Y por qué no debería estarlo"

-Nathan- "Porque yo te mate"

-Max y Chloe- "Que!"

Nathan mato a Chloe, pero!...no...No se estará refiriendo a lo que paso en el baño de chicas.

-Chloe- "Como que tú me mataste, tu nu.."

-Max- "Chloe espera, Nathan cuéntanos que paso, por qué crees que mataste a Chloe"

-Nathan- "Por qué lo hice y tú estabas allí, que...ya no recuerdas lo que paso en ese baño"

Entonces de eso estaba hablando, este Nathan al igual que David no pertenecen a nuestra línea de tiempo, este Nathan si le disparo a Chloe y la realidad que posteriormente sucedió los días siguientes fue su realidad...no la nuestra, pero que habrá pasado después de que le disparo, necesito saberlo para aclarar mis dudas.

-Max- "Olvidemos ese tema por el momento, aun no has contestado mis preguntas...¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miraste a otra persona?"

-Nathan- "Estoy aquí porque le dispare a ella en el baño de la escuela, he estado encerrado aquí desde entonces"

-Chloe- "Patrañas"

-Max- "Cálmate Chloe...y cuando fue la última vez que viste a alguien"

-Nathan- "Hace 3 días, antes de que aquella tormenta apagara todas las luces"

-Chloe- "Tormenta! Te refieres al tornado"

-Nathan- "Heee, no sé si fue un tornado, solo sé que fue una tormenta bastante pesada, las luces parpadeaban y podía escuchar como las personas gritaban y los escombros golpeaban el edificio. Cuando todo acabo los oficiales habían desaparecido, el piso estaba inundado y la luz yo no regreso...eso fue hace tres días"

-Max- "Espera has estado aquí tres días...a oscuras"

-Nathan- "Si, y si ustedes son reales, son las primeras personas que miro desde aquel día"

Es increíble que haga esto pero después de lo que me contó me di cuenta de que el pobre no había comida nada, reviso mi bolso y saco el último paquete de galletas que Chloe encontró en aquel barco.

-Max- "Tomo, tienes que comer algo"

-Chloe- "Ooo no me jodas, le vas a dar de nuestra comida, a este gilipollas"

-Nathan- "Por qué...por qué te comportas amable conmigo"

-Max- "No me malinterpretes, no confió en ti, pero por algo te encontré. Ahora come, necesito que recuperes tus fuerzas, buscaremos la forma de sacarte de aquí"

-Chloe- "Sacarlo! Después de lo que le hizo a Rachel o a Kate o incluso sabiendo que me disparo quieres sacarlo de allí. Él está en su lugar, deberíamos dejarlo para que se pudra"

-Max- "Tu misma lo dijiste, las personas que mire en mi suelo son a las que tenemos que encontrar, por algo tuve ese sueño, por algo mire a través de sus ojos, no creo que haya sido una coincidencia"

-Chloe- "Pero Max es"

-Max- "Se quién es, se lo que te hizo y lo que le hizo a Rachel y Kate, pero no podemos dejarlo aquí. Acaso no confías en mi"

-Chloe- "...Siempre lo hago y siempre lo hare, lo siento tienes razón, por algo tu sueño nos traje hacia el"

-Max- "Gracias...oye donde esta David, le paso algo"

-Chloe- "Carajo, lo había olvidado por completo, él está bien, se quedó cerca de la entrada"

-Max- "Por cierto que fueron esos disparos, paso algo en lo que me buscaban"

-Chloe- "Si, nos topamos con una nueva criatura"

-Max- "Nueva Criatura!"

-Chloe- "Si, esta era más grande que las otras y más violenta, tenía una gran fuerza he hizo temblar el suelo en más de una ocasión"

-Max- "Eso explica los temblores. Pudieron acabar con ella"

-Chloe- "A duras penas, pero David recibió un golpe directo en el pecho, se quedó atendiendo sus heridas, tenemos que ir con él para ver como esta...y contarle lo que encontramos"

-Max- "Esta bien, además necesitamos encontrar alguna forma en cómo sacar a Nathan de esa celda, tal vez él sepa como"

-Nathan- "Esperen no pueden dejarme aquí a oscuras, no puedo soportar esta oscuridad más tiempo"

-Max- "Toma quédate con esto, no ilumina muy bien pero aun funciona, regresaremos con ayuda"

Le doy la lámpara de mano y le digo que regresaremos con ayuda, él se sienta en su celda iluminándose con la lámpara, subo con Chloe las escaleras y buscamos a David. Lo encontramos revisando el lugar, cuando me ve de pie y caminando parece sorprenderlo.

-David- "Max...estas bien y caminando, pero cómo es posible, esa caída debió fracturarte por lo menos un hueso"

-Chloe- "Lo mismo pensé yo pero esta ilesa, es obvio que es Super Max"

-Max- "Supongo que tuve mucha suerte"

-David- "Tu si tienes más vidas que un gato, me alegra que estés bien. Ahora salgamos de aquí ya perdimos mucho tiempo"

-Chloe- "Espera David hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar"

-David- "..."

-Max- "Encontramos a Nathan encerrado en una celda, queremos saber si hay alguna forma de sacarlo sin la llave"

-David- "Esperen...Nathan...Nathan Prescott"

-Chloe- "Acaso hay otro"

-David- "Pero que hace aquí"

-Max- "Se lo preguntaremos cuando lo saquemos. Chloe me contó que se toparon con una nueva criatura y estoy segura que donde hay una puede haber más, hay que darnos prima"

-David- "Entiendo...(Pensando)...las celda en la que esta, ¡estaba oxidada!"

-Max- "No lo sé, el lugar está completamente a oscuras"

-David- "Esperemos que si...tengo un plan pero necesitare algunas cosas, Chloe trae el hacha que encontraste, pero antes regrésame el arma...por seguridad

-Chloe- "Toma, te dije que no la usaría"

-David- "Me tranquiliza escuchar eso"

-Chloe- "Enseguida regreso"

-David- "Max necesito que amares este trozo de tela en esta vara, es para hacer una antorcha, nos servirá para ver mejor"

Hice lo que me pido y mientras amaraba el trozo de tela el saco un par de balas del cargador de su arma y con un cuchillo les retiro el plomo para vaciar la pólvora en un pequeño recipiente, yo lo miraba con duda ya que no me imaginaba para que la utilizaría.

-Max- "Que haces"

-David- "Un explosivo sube, mezclare la pólvora con gasolina y la comprimiré para aumentar la fuerza de choque"

-Max- "Como un pequeño petardo"

-David- "Si, pero más peligroso, solo espero que sea suficiente para poder volar la cerradura"

Al volver Chloe todos fuimos a Nathan yo iluminaba con la antorcha mientras David colocaba la pequeña carga dentro de la cerradura, el deja un pequeño pedazo de tela el cual funcionaria como mecha. Chloe estaba atenta a Nathan, no le quitaba la vista de encima y dicha vista expresaba el odio que le tenía.

-David- "Creo que con eso bastare, Chloe pásame el Hacha"

David coloca el hacha entre la abertura de la cerradura y la celda para utilizar el hacha como una especie de palanca. Colocada con firmeza empieza a empujar hacia el lado contrario del que se abre la celda y esta empieza a rechinar y ceder dejando en claro la degradación del acero del que estaba compuesto.

-David- "De acuerdo, esperamos que esto funcione, Chloe necesito que me ayudes a aplicar fuerza, Max cuando te lo diga enciende la mecha y ponte detrás de nosotros"

Todos nos colocamos en posición, David me dio luz verde para encender la mecha. Lo hago y me coloco detrás de ellos, por instinto cerré los ojos cuando la llama entro en la cerradura. La pequeña explosión dejo un eco en todo el sótano que lastimo nuestros oídos. Yo levante la antorcha mientras Chloe y David se quitaban el humo del rostro.

-Max- "¡Lo conseguimos!"

La celda estaba abierta, el elaborado plan de David había resultado, ahora con Nathan libre podíamos largarnos de este lúgubre lugar, pero antes de partir David, detuvo a Nathan.

-David- "Alto allí Prescott, no sé por qué estabas encerrado, pero seguro fue por una buena razón, así que usaras estas hasta que pueda confiar en ti"

David saca unas esposas y se las coloca de tal forma que sus brazos estuvieran en su espalda.

-Nathan- "En verdad es necesario hacer esto"

-David- "Créeme es por tu seguridad y la de los demás"

-Chloe- "Si...esas esposas son lo que impide molerte a golpes"

Nathan se queda callado, baja la cabeza y acepta el trato que se le está dando, como si el supiera que se lo merece...o tal vez solo está cansado de luchar.

-David- "Salgamos de aquí"

Al salir lo primero que llamo mi atención fue la expresión de incertidumbre plasmada en rostro de Nathan al ver el estado de la estación.

-Nathan- "Pero qué demonios paso aquí, esto no estaba así hace unos días"

-Chloe- "Pues si por esto estas flipando, te vas a morir con lo que hay afuera"

-Nathan- "Afuera! Que hay afuera, de que estas hablando"

-Chloe- "De que ya no estamos en Oregon, si no el puto país de las maravillas"

-Nathan- "De que estas hablando...joder alguien me puede decir que está pasando"

-Max- "Tranquilízate, te lo contaremos todo a su tiempo, pero por el momento tendrás que hacer todo lo que te digamos si quieres sobrevivir esta noche"

-Nathan- "Sobrevivir! De qué?"

-Chloe- "De los putos demonios nocturnos huuuuu" (Risa)

Nathan ve a Chloe y luego se voltea a verme a mí, puede que Chloe se lo esté tomando a la ligera pero los ojos de Nathan expresaban su miedo, estaba confundido y aterrado, nada que ver con el Nathan que recordábamos. Salimos de la estación y nos tomamos unos minutos para recoger las cosas, agregando como nueva arma el hacha que había encontrado Chloe.

-David- "Max estas en condiciones de caminar"

-Max- "Si, no se preocupen por mí, en verdad estoy bien"

-David- "Excelente porque ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Por cierto Max, que paso con ese mensaje de radio, pudiste escuchar algo"

Al decir eso todos se me quedaron viendo, tenía mis dudas en decirles lo que había escuchado, no porque no quisiera decirles, sino más bien por qué no sé si me creerían lo que estaba a punto de contarles, pero como estaban las cosas ya nada se puede considerar creíble o increíble.

-Max- "De hecho si y fue un mensaje de los más raro, se los contare en la marcha"

Empezamos a caminar y en el trayecto fui contando todo lo que recordaba de aquel mensaje, de la persona que estaba hablando, de que buscaban a alguien y que ese alguien supuestamente estaba en la academia y de la supuesta entidad perdida en Arcadia Bay.

Al terminar de hablar todos se quedaron con una mirada de duda, signos de que no tienen idea de lo que estaba hablando y no los culpo yo tampoco entendida muy bien lo que había escuchado, pero de algo estaba seguro ese mensaje estaba ligado a lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Chloe- "Max tú crees que... la persona de la academia que menciono, seas tú"

-Max- "Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y sospecho que la otra persona, la que dicen que trato de saltar del tejado de la academia es Kate"

-Nahtan- "Espera, dijiste que trato de saltar del tejado de la academia, a que te refieres con eso, que paso con Kate"

Nathan no sabe lo que le paso a Kate!, Bueno tiene sentido él dice que le disparo a Chloe y que paso toda la semana en la celda, no está al tanto de lo ocurrido en la semana, será mejor que le cuente todo.

-Max- "No sé cómo decirte esto Nathan pero Kate...Kate murió"

-Nathan- "Pero...como si...ella parecía estar bien"

-Chloe- "Bien!...Después de todo lo que le hiciste crees que estaría bien, tú crees que ese vídeo fue un chiste para ella, le jodiste la vida y ya no pudo vivir con la vergüenza"

-Max- "Salto de la azotea del edificio en donde están los cuartos de la chicas...yo trate de detenerla pero ella no me escucho, ella se dio por vencida. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por ese estúpido vídeo"

-Nathan- "Cuando paso eso!"

-Max- "Dos días después del incidente en el baño de chicas"

-Nathan- "Eso no tiene sentido, ella...ella me visito al 4 día de mi detención, no dijo ninguna palabra, pero sé que era ella"

-Chloe- "Ella está muerta imbécil, puede que en tu realidad estuviera viva pero en esta no y está muerta por tu culpa al igual que Rachel"

-Nathan- "Cual realidad, de que estas hablando y como sabes tú lo del Rachel"

Cada vez que Nathan decía el nombre de Rachel, provocaba en Chloe una tremenda ira, lo último que dijo en especial la puso furiosa, tuve que tomarla de las manos para que no hiciera una locura.

-Max- "Tranquila él no sabe de lo que estamos hablando...ya se lo contaremos luego, por el momento hay que seguir caminando"

-Chloe- "Esta bien, de todas formas ya casi llegamos a la Gasolinera"

-Max- "David has estado muy callado, te encuentras bien"

-David- "Estoy bien, el pecho me duele...pero saldré de esta, he estado dándole vueltas a ese mensaje y en lo que mencionaste, si algo está pasando aquí y en verdad tienes esos poderes que mencionaste. Lo más probable es que esa persona te está buscando"

-Chloe - "Pero para que, que quieren de Max"

-Nathan- "De que poderes están hablando"

-David- "No lo sé, pero no dejare que nada les suceda"

Esa era un buena pregunta, porque me estaban buscando a mí! sin duda tiene que ser por mis podres, pero ya no tiene caso ya no puedo retroceder en el tiempo, que quieren de mi ahora, o acaso mis podres no fueron una coincidencia o que aparte de retrocederé en el tiempo tenga otras habilidades, como el ver a través de los ojos de otras personas. Ahora que lo recuerdo las heridas que ocasiono las caída en mis brazo habían desaparecido, acaso también tengo la habilidad de sanar mis heridas, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo pero será dolorosa. Trato de buscar algo en mi bolso que me produzca una pequeña herida, pero no hay nada puntiagudo o cortante, tal vez David tenga una navaja, pero tampoco puedo cortarme la mano frente a ellos, tendré que esperar a que lleguemos a la gasolinera para intentarlo.

Seguimos caminando por unos por unos minutos más hasta que por fin llegamos a la gasolinera, esta no mostraba señales de vida y al igual que la mayoría de casa y edificios, parecía abandonada

-David- "Quédense detrás de mí, no sabemos si es seguro"

Avanzamos con cuidado hacia la pequeña tienda en donde estaba la gasolinera, David entro con hacha en mano, Chloe se quedó en la entrada sosteniendo su bat y yo y Nathan nos quedamos esperando afuera.

-Nathan- "Max que están hacinado, por qué tanta precaución"

-Max- "Cállate, no levantes la voz, te lo explicare todo pero por el momento mantente callado"

-Nathan- "Ya estoy cansado de que me digas eso"

-Max- "Solo cállate"

David se tomó sus minutos dentro, al parecer quería revisar cada rincón de la tienda para asegurarse de que nada nos sorprendiera, tras unos minutos David salió y nos hizo una señal, dándonos a entender que el lugar estaba vació.

-David- "Bueno el lugar esta vació por lo que es seguro, quiero que se queden aquí dentó mientras busco la manera de sacar un poco de gasolina"

-Chloe- "¡Necesitas ayuda!"

-David- "Por ahora no, pero te llamare si la necesito"

-Chloe- "Vale"

-David- "Descansen un poco, nos iremos cuando consiga la gasolina"

Los tres nos quedamos dentro, Nathan se sentó en una silla sin bordes colocada a un lado de una mesa de barra con la mirada perdida, quizás estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Chloe como siempre que llega a un lugar nuevo, empezó a inspeccionar detalladamente el lugar, en busca de cosas útiles. Esta era mi oportunidad de poner en practica mi teoría de que mis heridas sanas más rápido.

-Max- "!Chloe¡ iré al baño, vigila a Nathan"

-Chloe- "De acuerdo, ten cuidado"

Entro en el baño y busco algo que pueda usar para hacerme una pequeña herida, para mi suerte el espejo del baño estaba roto, por lo que fue fácil quitar una pieza. Use un poco del agua que llevaba y limpie el pedazo de vidrio, lo coloco en mi pulgar, me senté en el piso, le digo a mi cuerpo que se prepare para el dolor y con un movimiento rápido me hago una cortada en el pulgar. La sensación de dolor llega al instante y mi mano por instinto se cierra para aplicar presión, observo como la sangre gotea de ella. Empiezo a creer que cometí una estupidez.

-Max- "Mierda esto duele"

Soporto el dolor por unos minutos, pasados 5 el dolor desapareció, tomo un poco más de agua y limpio la herida, como ya lo sospechaba mi pulgar estaba intacto sin ningún rasguño, por un segundo pensé que era mi imaginación, pero la sangre que broto de la herida y que ahora está cubriendo mi mano son pruebas de que en verdad tengo la habilidad de sanar heridas...pero hasta qué punto, es evidente que por eso no resulte tan herida tras caer de la torre y el por qué los cortes de mi brazo desaparecieron. Bueno sanar heridas no suena tan malo, la verdad me siento más animada y relajada ahora que se esto, pero igualmente evitare hacerme daño, creo que es hora de regresar con Chloe y de averiguar que sabe Nathan.

Salgo de baño, me dirigí hacia Chloe y le comento que es hora de hablar con Nathan, había muchas cosas que quiera preguntarle y estoy segura que Chloe también. Nos acercamos a él, nos sentamos de frente, el levanto la mirada y con miedo trago un poco de silaba.

-Max- "Te estarás preguntando que carajos está pasando en Arcadia Bay, pero antes de que te contemos lo que sabemos, quiero que nos cuentes tú lo que paso aquel día"

-Nathan- "Ya te lo dije, me arrestaron por dispararle a tu amiga"

-Chloe- "Tengo nombre imbécil, úsalo"

-Max- "Esa es la versión resumida, quiero la versión con más detalles. Quiero saber que te paso a ti, que paso con Jefferson y el cuarto oscuro o cualquier otra cosa relevante en esa semana que mencionaste"

-Nathan- "Como saben lo de Jefferson, esa información aún no ha salido a la luz"

-Chloe- "No te hagas el listo con nosotras, lo sabemos todo Nathan...todo lo que tú y ese enfermo hicieron en ese bunker, los que le hicieron a esas chicas...lo que le hiciste a Rachel, tu maldito bastardo"

-Max- "Yo...en verdad...lo siento...yo no sabía lo que estaba hacinado, se suponía que solo se quedaría dormida y despertaría en su habitación...fue un accidente"

-Max- "En su habitación!"

-Chloe- "Y UNA MIERDA"

Sin que pudiera hacer nada Chloe toma a Nethan y lo acerca a un cuchillo que al parecer había encontrado en la tienda, ella se lo coloca en el cuello.

-Chloe- "No me vengas con escusas tontas, tú la mataste y aunque no lo hubieras hecho no iba a salir viva de ese Bunker...debería matarte"

-Max- "Chloe baja eso"

-Nathan- "Hazlo"

-Chloe- "Que! Acaso quieres que te raje el cuello"

-Nathan- "Si eso es lo que deseas, adelante. Estoy cansado de todo esto, de las pesadillas, de las voces en mi cabeza...ni siquiera sé si todo esto es real, solo quiero que todo termine. No me importa hacia donde valla, si la muerte es un descanso la morare con gusto"

-Chloe- "..."

-Nathan- "A que estas esperanzo...acaba ya con esto...HAZOOO"

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, no tengo control de mi tiempo, pero como ya les he dicho esta historia no quedara abandonada, aún le queda mucho camino y mucho misterio._

 _Les agradezco a todas las personas que me han seguido y que leen esta peculiar historia, me ayudarían mucho si votaran por ella y les agradecería mucho más si la agregaran a su biblioteca._

 _Si tiene alguna duda con la historia, alguna sugerencia o encuentran errores, pueden compartirla en los comentarios o manden un mensaje privado, el cual contestare de inmediato._

 _Ya no voy a dar fecha para el capítulo 9 porque siempre me paso de la fecha indicada, así que solo esperen, como les dije no tengo control de mi tiempo y mi vida es un jodido drama._


	9. Noche Tenua

Antes que nada le doy la gracia a todos los lectores que leen mi historia, no me había dado cuenta pero esta historia ya supero las 1000 vistas y apenas es el capítulo 9, esto me ilusiona mucho y me da más ánimos de acelerar la historia, como ya he dicho muchas veces esta historia no será cancelada, seguirá hasta que termine. En grado caso de que por alguna razón Wattpad la eliminara por error, no se preocupen tengo un respaldo de todos los capítulos y en cuestión de poco tiempo la volvería a subir.

Narra Max

Por cada segundo que pasaba Chloe presionaba cada vez más el cuchillo dentro de su cuello, la presión llego a tal punto que ya se podía apreciar como la sangre goteaba de su cuello. Pensé que lo aria, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por cumplir su venganza, incluso rebanar el cuello de alguien y dejarlo ahogase en su propia sangre. Pero no lo hizo, increíblemente ella se calmó y aparto el cuchillo y lo lanzo al piso.

-Nathan- "Por qué" Aclamo con duda en su mirada

-Chloe- "No voy hacer lo que me pides, tu no me controlas en nada y no te daré la satisfacción de darte la paz que tanto parece estar buscando"

-Nathan- "Si no vas a matarme, que pasara conmigo"

-Chloe- "Eso a mí no me importa, por el momento tu vida está en tus manos ya se encargara el destino de darte tu merecido"

Puede que mi expresión no lo demostrara pero por dentro estaba sorprendida de cómo ella había manejado sus emociones, por primera vez no se dejó llevar por la rabia y el enojo.

-Max- "Nathan no sé por qué quieres morir y la verdad ni me importa, pero hay preguntas de las que queremos respuestas y tú nos las vas a responder" Dije en tono suavemente amenazante

-Nathan- "Vale…Que quieres saber"

-Max- "Primero que nada como comenzó todo esto, como fue que te implicaste con Jefferson y el cuarto oscuro"

Él se quedó callado por algunos segundos, trago saliva, suspiro un poco y lentamente empezó a contar su historia o lo que su dañada mente una podía recordad o consideraba recuerdos.

-Nathan- Suspiro "Me cuesta recordar todo aquello con claridad, siento como si hubiera pasado hace varios años. Creo que todo comenzó en el primer año de fotografía, recuerdo que yo estaba metido en mis problemas tratando de sentirme importante ya que llevaba el apellido de una gran familia la cual era respetada en todos lados. Ese título me hacía sentía intocable, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa sin ningún tipo de consecuencia y la verdad lo estaba haciendo"

-Chloe- "Si lo sabemos, todos conocemos tu pequeño negocio de drogas que tenías con Frank"

-Nathan- "Todos lo sabían y aun así nadie hacía nada. Hasta que apareció Jefferson, el descubrió mi pequeño negocio, pero en vez de delatarme el hizo la vista gorda y no dijo nadad a nadie. Con el tiempo se empezó a interesar en mí rutina, alagaba mis fotografías como si fuera el trabajo de un profesional. Yo sabía que eran una mierda, pero su falso animo me levantaba la moral y hacia que me esforzara más en mis trabajos"

-Chloe- "Valla, valla al parecer Jefferson no solo coquetea con las estudiante, te estuvo dando por tu lado todo el tiempo"

-Max- "He visto algunas de tus fotografías, tu técnica es un tanto tétrica refleja mucho una mente torcida, pero viéndolo desde un punto artístico, tenías talento"

-Nathan- "Con el tiempo la relación profesor alumno fue creciendo ya no lo miraba como mi profesor sino como un amigo con el que podía confiar"

-Chloe- "Heheheheh te enamoraste de el"

-Nathan- "Por supuesto que no"

-Max- "Supongo que lo empezaste a ver como una figura paterna, después de todo nunca fuiste muy apegado a tu padre"

-Nathan- "No, no era eso yo quiero a mi padre aunque sea un idiota, esto era diferente era más como una gran amigo, la persona con la que más podía confiar, pero en parte tienes razón, lo empecé a ver como el padre que nunca tuve o el hermano mayor que siempre quise"

-Max- "Y cuando paso lo del cuarto oscuro"

-Nathan- Suspiro "Pasado algunas semanas mientras revelaba algunas fotos saco el teme de que quería hacer un estudio de fotografías secreto, solo para los estudiantes más talentosos, pero que no podía comenzarlo por falta de fondos. En ese entonces yo ya estaba influenciado por una amistad la cual ahora sé que era falsa. Sin que me lo pidiera le pedí ser parte de ese proyecto, no solo eso, le dije que le daría acceso a un bunker anti-tormenta que mi familia había mandado a construido hace algunos años y le ofrecí recursos financieros ilimitados"

-Max- "Supongo que ahora sabes que todo fue un engaño"

-Nathan- "No tienes que recordármelo, fue el primero de muchos errores"

-Chloe- "Pues se te da bien cometerlos….imbécil"

-Nathan- "En pocas semanas todo estaba terminado y excepción de algunos trabajadores solo Jefferson y yo sabíamos del bunker. Pero no paso mucho en que me di cuenta que su historia, de hacer un estudio secreto era una farsa y no solo eso su comportamiento se tornó serio y estricto, dejo de ser amable para volverse exigente, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Sin darme cuanta pase de ser un compañero a un sirviente, allí fue cuando las voces y los problemas mentales se manifestaron"

-Max- "Escuchabas voces, a que te refieres con eso, ¡alguien te hablaba!"

-Nathan- "Si y no, no sé cómo explicarlo, era como si una multitud estuviera susurrara dentro de mi cabeza, no entienda lo que me decir pero yo las interpretaba como advertencias, como cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo mal pero no quieres admitirlo y en otras ocasiones sentía que me animándome de hacer cosas.

-Chloe- "Se llama conciencia tarado, todos la tenemos"

-Nathan- "Enserio…dime, tu conciencia te hace perder el sentido, o desorientarte y no saber dónde estás o despertar en un sitio sin saber cómo carajos llegaste allí o que hiciste en todo ese tiempo"

Lo que decía Nathan coincidía con el perfil psiquiátrico que había encontrado en su habitación hace un par de días. El poder escucharlo de sus propias palabras afirma lo que los médicos le habían diagnosticado. Me pregunto qué tan grabe será su daño mental si de por sí ya estaba un poco afectado el vivir todo eso con Jefferson solo agravo sus problemas. Tal vez nunca quiso hacer nada de lo que hizo, tal vez simplemente era la marioneta, una marioneta con muchos recursos que utilizo un psicópata y tiro cuando ya no le hizo falta.

-Chloe- "Linda historia, enserio hace que se me rompa el corazón. Pero toda esa mierda no justifica tus acciones. Tú lo ayudaste a secuestrar a esas chichas, estuviste allí cuando los mato y no hiciste nada. Si hubieras tenido los huevos para enfrentarlo muchas estarían vivas…ella estría viva"

-Nathan- "No sabes de lo que estabas hablando, tu no estaba allí...yo no sabía que iban a morir, él me dijo que solo las drogaría y al día siguiente no recordarían nada"

-Chloe- "Y crees que me voy a tragar esa mierda"

-Max- "Tranquila Chloe deja que termine de hablar. Nathan entonces no sabías que las asesinaría, digo que acaso no era evidente, no sospechaste nada cuando secuestro a la primera"

-Nathan- "Claro que tuve mis sospechas, yo solo pensaba en las consecuencias de mis actos pero él fue muy convincente, dijo que ya lo había hacho en varias ocasiones, incluso me mostro varias de las fotografías que fue tomando con los años para tranquilizarme un poco. Pero entiendo por qué me dices eso, no tenía que estar cuerdo para saber que lo que estaba proponiendo era un crimen… la verdad no sé por qué aceda a ayudarlo. Jefferson fue quien trajo a la primera chica...no recuerdo su nombre, la había drogada con un poderoso sedante, apenas podía mover su cuero y parecía desorientada. Esa noche presencie el robo de la inocencia y libertad de una chica, no dejaba de decirme a mí mismo que esto estaba mal, pero él lo hacía parecer como si se tratase de algo normal y de nuevo volvía a caer en sus mentiras. Cuando todo acabo él le aplico una última dosis haciéndola entrar en un sueño que le aria olvidar todo. Me pidió que me fuera y que regresara a la academia, me dijo que no le dirá muchas vueltas a lo que acababa de ver y descansara un poco, pero descansar era lo último que pasaba por mi mente. La mirada perdida de esa chica estaba proyectada en mis ojos y por más que los cerrase esta no desaparecía, necesitaba olvidar lo que había visto, así que…fui con Frank para comprar una gran caridad de drogas y pase la semana drogado en un Motel a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando regrese a la academia todo parecía normal a nadie le importo que hubiera desaparecido por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera a Jefferson. Quería saber que había pasado con esa chica, quiera saber que tan afectada había quedado tras lo ocurrido, así que la busque por toda la escuela, pero tras todo un día de búsqueda no la encontré. Confundido le pregunte a Jefferson que había pasado con ella. El, un poco molesto me respondió que ella había dejado la academia hace dos días, no dio ningún motivo solo se fue y no dijo nada"

-Max- "¡Y como siempre, tú le creíste!"

-Nathan- "No tenía razones para no hacerlo, nadie se preguntó qué había pasado con ella o si en verdad desapareció nadie parecía estarla buscando. Hasta el momento no sé qué paso con ella, tal vez ella como muchas otras desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Después de eso, algo cambio en mi conducta, me volví más agresivo, más violento, las personas que me rodeaban notaban mi nuevo carácter y me evitaban, incluso los que consideraba mis amigos. Cada noche el recuerdo de lo que paso en ese bunker no me dejaba dormir, solo el abuso excesivo de las drogas borraba temporalmente ese recuerdo, pero esto afectaba aún más mi cordura y constantemente perdía el control de mis acciones, me dejaba llevar por un instinto salvaje y poco a poco volví a sentirme aislado. Necesitaba tener el control no solo de mi vida sino de todo lo que me rodeaba. Pasado un par de meses Jefferson dijo que ya era hora de demostrar mi compromiso, de demostrar que también tenía ese talento…fue cuando paso lo de Rachel"

La historia que nos estaba contando describía muy bien su decaída mental y me hacer entender mejor el por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero nada de lo que ha dicho hasta ahora a calmado la ira de Chloe y ahora que llegábamos a la parte de Rachel, tenía el presentimiento de que en poco tiempo estallaría en colera.

-Chloe- "Y qué fue lo que hiciste para que Rachel cayera en tu trampa"

-Nathan- "¡Trampa! Yo no fui quien la engaño para ir a ese lugar, yo solo recibí un mensaje diciéndome que ya era hora de comprobar si estaba comprometido, que fuera lo antes posible al Bunker. Cuando llegue Rachel ya estaba allí, drogada con la mirada perdida al igual que lo otra chica. Solo que a esta si la conocía, muy poco…pero sabía que quería ser modelo siempre posaba para algunos estudiantes. Jefferson se aprovechó de eso y la engaño con una falsa sesión de fotos, lo demás ya te lo puedes imaginar"

-Chloe- "Claro que me lo imagina, te la entrego en bandeja de plata y tu hiciste con ella lo que quisiste. Dime esa era la clase de control que estabas buscando, el dominar a alguien cuando esta postrado he indefenso"

-Nathan- "Te equivocas, nada de lo que hice aquella noche me produjo algún tipo de satisfacción...La verdad es que, yo estaba aterrado, no solo por lo que ese demente me estaba pidiendo hacer, sino por lo que me aria si me negaba. La forma en que me miraba me decía que si no hacia lo que me pedía…me mataría. Aterrado hice todo lo que me pidió, me dio indicaciones exactas de que droga usar y la cantidad exacta para cada dosis. Pero algo salió mal, su cuerpo raciono de forma violenta, Jefferson dijo que me había excedido con la dosis, y que esto le estaba provocado una parada cardiaca...Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y le aplique RCP (Reanimación Cardio Pulmonar)"

Podía ver como el rostro y cuerpo de Chloe se contraía de coraje, como tratando de avisando el inevitable estallido de ira que se aproximaba, y valla la sorpresa que me lleve al ver lo que paso. Chloe no estallo en ira ella rompió en llanto. Su irada al suelo no me dejaba ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no fue hasta escuchar el sonido de su llanto saliendo poco a poco de sus labios que me di cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba. Lentamente extiendo mi mano para abrazarla y llevar su camisa a mi pecho, Nathan se queda callado con la mirada viendo hacia la ventana. Esperamos unos minutos a que el corazón de Chloe desahogue su pena mientras yo poco a poco le voy dedicando unas palabras para calmarla.

-Nathan- "Chloe…en verdad lo sint.."

Antes de que el pudiera terminar su frase, Chloe me hace a un lado y le propina un puñetazo directo en el rostro. El golpe es tan fuerte que lo hace caer de su silla, en esta ocasión no digo nada y no hago nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera cuando ella se levantó y se acercó a él para volver a golpearlo la detuve. Era basura, se lo tenía merecido, desde mi asiento observo como ella lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta un poco del suelo, el golpe lo había roto la nariz y como un grifo abierto la sangre brotaba sin parar manchando por completo su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Cuando ella lo toma de la camisa en no opone ninguna resistencia, como si supiera que se lo tiene merecido. Ella levanta el brazo para lanzar otro golpe, el cierra los ojos para recibirlo. Pero no lo golpea, solo se le queda observándolo, no sé si se detuvo para contemplarlo humillado o estuviera pensando que ya tubo suficiente. Mientas lo hacia las lágrimas caen de su rostro al de él.

-Chloe- "Carajo…que me pasa"

-Nathan- "Vamos hazlo, sé que lo merecido, cometí muchos errores y acepto las consecuencias"

-Chloe- "No tiene caso, por más que te golpe, eso no ara que regrese"

Ella se levanta y se recarga a un lado de la pared con la mirada viendo hacia la ventana, me acerco a ella y le pregunto cómo esta.

-Max- "Esta bien"

-Chloe- "Para serte sincera…no lo sé. No sentí ninguna clase de satisfacción al golpearlo, como si vengarme ya no tuviera sentido"

-Max- "Tal vez porque ya está pagando por sus acciones, recuerdo bien como estabas decidida a matarlo cuando encontramos en cuerpo, pero como lastimar a alguien que ya está lastimado"

-Nathan- "Puede que tengas razón, no me lo imaginaba que en el fondo fuera un cobarde, pero aun no confió en el"

-Max- "Ni yo, pero ahora es parte de este grupo y será mejor tenerlo a nuestro lada hasta que sepamos lo que está pasando"

-Chloe- "Supongo"

Regresamos a nuestros asientos, pero antes de sentarme ayudo a Nathan a levantarse. El infeliz seguía tirado en el piso sangrado, es curioso hace un par de días me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto y enmarcarla para que todo el mundo viera lo muy cobarde que es, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía una mala impresión de él, ahora sé que en el fondo solo era un joven atormentado, Chloe ya es está dando cuenta de eso, pero nunca no lo entenderá, además no sabe lo que yo sé. Me acerco a él y trato de levantarlo, él reacciona apartandose un poco…¡asustado!, quizá pensado que también lo golpearía, lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto, dejo que se siente en la silla y saco una de las camisas que guardo Chloe para limpiar la sangre de su nariz.

-Nathan- "Gracias"

-Max- "No lo hago porque me caigas bien, pero te ves patético con el rostro lleno de sangre, nada que ver con el brabucón que conocí en la academia"

-Nathan- "Hay algo que no entiendo. Casi no te cosco, apenas hablamos en clase y siempre me evitabas…como es que sabes tanto de mi"

-Max- "Es una larga historia y como te dije te contare todo lo que está pasando, pero antes de eso necesito que termines tu historia. Que paso luego de que Rachel tuvo el ataque"

-Nathan- "No lo sé"

-Max- "No lo sabes o no quieres contarnos. Tranquilo no voy a golpearte de nuevo"

-Nathan- "Es que no lo sé, solo recuerdo que me desvanecí y desperté en mi habitación"

-Max- "¡Te desmayaste!"

-Nathan- "Quizás...no lo sé, Jefferson dijo que sí, pero presiento que paso algo más…pero no puedo recordarlo, sea lo que sea no importa Rachel había muerto por mi culpa. Jefferson se encargó de desaparecer el cuerpo, me dijo que no me culpara por lo que había pasado que un artista siempre está dispuesto hacer sacrificio. Me dijo que lo había hecho bien y que estaba orgulloso de mí. Pero orgullo era lo último que sentía en ese momento, el saber que has acabado con la vida de alguien te destroza la mente y para aguín que cuya mente ya estaba destrozada fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mi estado mental fue a peor, trate de buscar ayuda pero el estúpido médico de la familia solo me decía puras estupideces. De vez en cuando Victoria me subir la moral, pero su personalidad elitista y narcisista solo influenciaba mi carácter a una persona más violenta, sin moral y sin sentimientos"

-Max- "Después de lo de Rachel paso lo de Kate"

-Nathan- "Si, después de lo que paso con Rachel pensé que se olvidaría del tema, pero a él no parecía importarle nada, yo ya no quería ser parte de esto y me negué a hacerlo. Pero estaba demasiado involucrado me dijo que ya no tenía opción, estaba tan metido en esto como el, además mis manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Rachel, ya no había vuelta atrás, no fue hasta que amenazo con contarles a todos lo que había hecho que llamo mi atención"

-Max- "Pero él también estaba involucrado"

-Nathan- "Si, pero todas las pruebas estaban en mi contra, el refugio de mi familia, los materiales comprados con mi dinero y las drogas que le compre a Frank. Literalmente me tenía controlado, no se lo podía contar a nadie, mucho menos a la policía, nadie me hubiera creído. A partir de ese día perdí mi libertad y me convertí en su sirviente. Me pidió que drogase a Kate y la llevara al cuarto oscuro, no tenia mas remedio que seguir sus órdenes, así que la busque, pensé que la encontraría en su habitación pero me sorprendía al verla en la fiesta del Club Vortex, puse algunas drogas en su bebida y espere a que hiciera efecto"

-Max- "Mezclaste drogas con alcohol...pudiste haberla matado en ese momento"

-Nathan- "No lo pensé...también estaba drogado, las drogas eran lo único que aún me mantenían despierto y alerta, pero influían mucho en mis decisiones. Me quede esperando en la barra, pasados unos minutos apareció Victoria riendo, me decía que tenía que ver algo, jalándome del brazo me llevo a donde estaba Kate. Allí influenciada por las drogas y ahogada en alcohol estaba besar a todo hombre o mujer que estuviera frente a ella, las risas de los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor no parecía importarles, Victoria me dijo que sacara mi celular y la grabara y no sé por qué razón le hice caso"

-Max- "Ella me contó que tu hablaste con ella, que la llevarías al hospital"

-Nathan- "Después de que todos dejaron de verla ella se dirigió al baño, allí la encontré sentada en el piso, vomitando y hablando sin sentido, le dije que la llevaría al hospital, pero solo fue una excusa para llevarla al bunker, y lo demás te lo puedes imaginar"

-Chloe- "Pudiste llevarla al hospital y decirle que no la encontraste, pudiste avisarle a algún profesor de su estado, pudiste hacer muchas cosas para ayudarla...pero no lo hiciste, estabas demasiado asustado para comportarte como un hombre"

-Nathan- "Yo la salve"

-Max- "¡Salvar! De que hablas, tu no la salvaste"

-Nathan- "Cuando Jefferson termino de hacer sus cosas y le aplico la última dosis, Kate cerro sus ojos y el la dio por muerta. Me dijo que dejara el cuerpo en donde estaba, que él se encargaría más tarde, me pidió que regresara a la academia y descansara un poco, pero estaba muy drogado y cansado para conducir. Le pedí que me llevara pero se negó, dijo que sería muy sospechoso que nos vieran juntos y que aparte tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que me quedarme unas horas en el bunker. Después de que Jefferson se fue, un sonido tenue rompido el silencio del lugar, creí que era mi imaginación o las voces en mi cabeza molestándome de nuevo, pero no fue así, era Kate aun seguí con vida"

-Max- "..."

-Chloe- "…"

-Nathan- "Me acerque a ella y pude ver por el movimiento de sus pechos que aún seguía respirando, seguía con vida. No sabía qué hacer, esa dosis tenía que haberla matado, pero ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, tenía que actuar rápido, la emoción del momento soltó adrenalina en mi cuerpo y trate de pensar cual sería la mejor acción a tomar. Si llamaba a Jefferson regresaría de inmediato y terminaría el trabajo o podría hacerlo yo, ya sabía que drogas usar y bastaba con una pequeña dosis para que todo acabase, pero no podía volver hacerlo, mejor que lo haga el dije. Saque me celular de mi pantano y busque su número pero antes de poder marcar Kate me tomo del brazo, le mire el rostro y vi como sus ojos apenas se abrían, trataba de mover sus labios y balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos, hasta que de todas ellas pude entender algo…ayúdame"

-Max- "Entonces cuando la llevaste a su cuarto, lo que en verdad estabas haciendo era salvarla"

-Chloe- "No me lo creo"

-Nathan- "No podía dejarla morir, la cargue y la lleve a mi camioneta, conduje con cuidado hasta llegar a la academia, por seguridad me quite mi chaleco y cubrí su rostro para que nadie la reconociera, por suerte todo mundo estaba en la fiesta por lo que los pasillos del cuarto de chicas estaba despejados, busque su nombre en una pizarra y la lleve a su cuarto, la puerta no estaba cerrada, entre y la acosté en su cama. Allí me quede unos minutos pensando que le diría a Jefferson ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás, no lo quise pensar mucho y simplemente la deje allí, pasados un par de horas regrese al bunker, al llegar él ya me estaba esperando se podía ver en su mirada que estaba furioso, le explique lo que había pasado y el estallo en ira, me tomo del cuello y me coloco contra la pared, pensé que me mataría pero no lo hizo en vez de eso me dijo que regresara de inmediato a la academia y terminara la tontería que había comenzado, me dio una jeringa y varias botellas de alcohol, el quiera que la matara de otra sobredosis y dejara las botellas en su cuarto para que todo el mundo pensara que había muerto por la combinación de drogas y alcohol. Regrese a la academia pero antes de ir a su habitación entre en mi cuarto, allí deje las botellas y la jeringa, no pensaba hacerle eso a otra persona de nuevo. Regrese a las habitaciones de las chicas y volví a entrar en su habitación, ella seguía durmiendo y por su forma de respirar parecía estar mejor, en el fondo eso me tranquilizaba pero sabía que si al despertar recordaba algo de lo que paso en aquel cuarto por más insignificante que esto fuera Jefferson la mataría, tenía que hacer algo para que nadie creciera su historia y recordé el vídeo que había grabado, en ese vídeo se podría apreciar que estaba drogada y por lo tanto cualquier cosa que ella contase nadie se lo creería…pero también la expondría ante el mundo todo lo que hizo aquella noche, sin duda ese vídeo la marcaria no solo en la academia también con su familia y amigos, pero por lo menos seguirá con vida"

-Max- "Espera me estás diciendo que subiste el vídeo a la red para que nadie creciera su historia y así alejarla del peligro"

-Nathan- "Cuando Jefferson se enteró de lo que había hecho dejo de interesarse en ella, los estudiantes no le hablaban y solo se burlaban por lo que había hecho, en especial Victoria. Aun así Jefferson vigilaba su estado emocional en cada clase, pero nunca se fijó en el mío el cual iba cada día a pero, ya no podía soportar la culpa y seguir siendo su marioneta y ahora con lo que había pasado con Kate había perdido su confianza, la admiración hacia él se convierto en miedo. Su simple presencia me helaba la sangre. Pero aun necesitaba de mis recursos, por lo que me propuso algo, me dijo que si quería volverme a ganar su confianza debería demostrarlo y la única forma era drogase a una chica y le tomase una foto postrada en el suelo"

-Max- "¡Quería que llevaras a una chica al cuarto oscuro!"

-Nathan- "No, el solo quería que le tomara una foto en cualquier lugar, la verdad me parecía muy extraño que me pidiera eso y más después de lo que paso con Rachel"

-Chloe- "Pero igualmente, aceptaste"

-Nathan- "No tenía opción, más que una petición parecía una orden, sabía que la había cagado con Kate y que el siguiente error que cometiera lo pagaría con mi vida. Acepte de mala gana y fui a un bar para pensar que iba hacer"

-Chloe- "Espera, por eso estabas en aquel bar, por eso me drogaste…yo era tu estúpida prueba con"

-Nathan- "Si pero fuiste tú la que acerco a mí, yo simplemente aproveche la oportunidad"

-Chloe- "Infeliz"

-Max- "Pero Chloe no se dejó controlar como tu pensabas, se despertó y te propino una patada haciendo romper la lámpara de tu cuarto, luego ella quiso chantajearte con contarle a todo el mundo si no soltabas un poco de pasta, la citaste en el baño de chicas y fue cuando le disparates"

-Nathan- "Pero...como...como es que sabes todo eso, solo el oficial que me interrogo sabe esos detalles"

-Max- "Simplemente lo sabemos, no trates de romperte la cabeza pensando y concéntrate en la historia ahora de aquí en adelante lo tenemos desconocido por lo que te pido que seas muy detallado con lo que paso"

-Nathan- "Vale...pero quiero aclarar que no quería disparate...yo...yo estaba bastante alterado con todo lo que estaba pasando, solo quería asustarte, pero cuando me empujaste apreté accidentalmente el gatillo"

-Chloe- "Solo...sigue contando tu maldita historia ya quiero que todo esto acabe"

La historia de Nathan estaba por llegar a su fin, a partir de ahora todo lo que nos cuente pertenecerá a la línea temporal en donde él le disparado a Chloe y sabremos que le hubiera paso a él y a Jefferson si yo hubiera dejado morir a Chloe en ese baño.

-Nathan- "Cuando escuche el sonido del disparo sabía que había firmando mi sentencia en prisión, incluso si el disparo no te hubiera matado, el simple hecho de disparar un arma era suficiente para que la policía me detuviera. En cuestión de segundos el guardia de la escuela apareció. Cuando te miro en el suelo desangrándote y a mí con un arma en la mano, saco la suya y me apunto con ella, me ordeno que la arrojara al piso, me pusiera boca abajo y con las manos en la nuca. Hice lo que me pidió mientras revisaba tu pulso. Por la expresión de su rostro deduje que ya era demasiado tarde, habías muerto y eso pareció enfurecerlo, se acercó a mí y sentí como colocaba algo frio y pesado en mi nuca. Era el cañón de su arma, podía notar el temblor del arma, como si la persona que me estaba apuntando estuviera deduciendo en dispararme o no, casi daba por hecho lo iba hacer si no fuera por el llanto de una persona la cual estaba oculta en el baño"

-Max- "Te refieres a mi"

-Nathan- "El guardia se levantó y busco entre los baños, te encontró a ti llorando en un rincón y tú lo abrazaste como si se tratase de tu propio padre, luego apareció el director y otros maestros, taparon el cuerpo, te sacaron del baños y la policía llego en pocos minutos. Me sacaron a la vista de todos, ni siquiera hubo discreción, toda la escuela estaba presente no lo demostraban pero sus miradas expresaban todo el odio que tenían hacia mí, incluso Victoria me miraba con indiferencia. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida pero era lo que me merecía, lo extraño es que en el fondo me sentía bien, como si me hubiera quistado un peso de encima, ya no tenía que seguir ocultando las cosa, sabía que mi fin estaba cerca y yo lo miraba más como la liberación a todo lo que me estaba atormentando"

-Chloe- "Joder…sabía que le importara tanto a David como para querer matar a un estudiante por venganza"

-Max- "Le pego un tiro a Jefferson cuando le dije lo que te había hecho, imagínate que tan furioso estaba al ver tu cuerpo sin vida, se parecen más de lo que tú crees"

-Nathan- "Esperen, Chloe que te hizo a ti Jefferson y por qué dices que tu papa le disparo ¡Jefferson está muerto!"

-Chloe- "El guardia de seguridad es mi padrastro"

-Max- "Te diremos lo que le paso cuando termines de contar lo que te paso"

-Nathan- "En menos de una hora ya estaba en una habitación con un oficial de policía interrogándome, lo primero que hice fue advertirles del profesor Jefferson y que fueran lo antes posible al granero abandonado de mi familia. Lo más seguro es que Jefferson quisiera destruir las prueba que lo incriminaran, pero para mi suerte Jefferson no hizo nada y en pocas horas lo detuvieron en la escuela, tal vez pensó que no diría nada y que muy rápidamente mi familia me sacaría de la cárcel"

-Max- "Y lo hicieron"

-Nathan- "Que cosa"

-Max- "Tu familia, no intento sacarte o usar sus influencias para que te liberaran"

-Nathan- "Por supuesto que trataron, pero no porque les interesara, solo les importaba el apellido de la familia y su reputación. No querían que la historia saliera más allá del pueblo. Incluso mi padre me visito…ese cabron, era la primera vez que lo miraba en meses y lo único que pensaba era en ocultar la historia. Moviendo sus influencias llego a un trato con el juez"

-Chloe- "Y cuál era el trato"

-Nathan- "Si declaraba demencia, por estrés he ira narcisista en el caso, podrían usar mis antecedentes psicológicos para demostrar que estaba mental mente perturbado y que no era cociente de lo que hacía, me condenarían por 10 años…7 si tuviera suerte y no los pasaría en una prisión sino en un hospital mental"

-Max- "Y que hiciste"

-Nathan- "No acepte el trato"

-Chloe- "Espera ¡Que!"

-Nathan- "Me iba a declare culpable por tu muerte y de Rachel y de haber colaborar con Jefferson en el secuestro de Kate y la primera chica, el abogado me dijo que eso condenaron a 50 años o más en prisión"

-Chloe- "No me lo creo, tu aceptando la culpa de lo que hiciste, porque arias eso"

-Max- "Concuerdo con Chloe, tenías la oportunidad de librarte de todo, por que aceptar la culpa"

-Nathan- "En parte lo iba hacer por mi padre, a ese cabrón solo le importaba su estúpido proyecto de viviendas, ya tenía meses planeando la construcción pero no podía comenzar por las manifestaciones de varios grupos ambientales que protegían el área de talar. Si la prensa se enteraba de que el hijo del dueño era un asesino todo su proyecto se ira al carajo"

-Max- "Pensé que estabas buscando la aprobación de tu padre, no su enfado, que paso con la figura paterna que estabas buscando"

-Nathan- "La última persona que mire como una figura paterna me manipulo y moldeo a su antoja haciéndome cometer atrocidades"

-Chloe- "Y que paso con Jefferson"

-Nathan- "No lo sé, uno de los guardias comento que lo iban a condenar por el secuestro de una decena de chicas, no solo en las que yo estaba involucrados sino en muchas más, lo más seguro es que lo condenaran a cadena perpetua o posiblemente a la pena de muerte. Dijeron algo de agentes del FBI y buscar el paralelo de los cuerpos de las demás víctimas"

-Max- "Y que paso después contigo"

-Nathan- "Nada, mi padre ya no me iban a convencer para aceptar un trato, así que los oficiales me regresaron a la celda para esperar mi juicio. Mientras me llevaba por los pasillos, pude ver a Kate…estaba sentada en un escritorio hablando con un oficial, estaba llorando no sé por qué. Me colocaron en mi celda y estuve allí esperando el día de mi juicio"

-Chloe- "Pero nunca llego el día"

-Nathan- "No…nunca llego. Esa misma noche paso lo de la tormenta, las luces se apagaron, el agua empezó a inundar el sótano y todo el mundo desaparecido…lo demás ya se lo saben"

Después de contar su historia yo y Chloe nos miramos a los ojos. Su historia era bastante peculiar nada que ver con lo que nosotras pensábamos, como era posible que la persona que más nos preocupaba hace una semana era un chico perturbado en busca de ayuda, joder hasta sentía lastima por él, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Chloe pero visto por su expresión hasta ella tenía que admitir que en el fondo también se equivocó con respecto a él. Pero era evidente que nada de lo que le dijera ablandaría el dolor o la ira que sentía por la pérdida de Rachel.

-Max- "Chloe, podemos hablar un poco…en privado"

-Chloe- "Claro, te sigo"

Dejamos a Nathan en donde estaba, salimos de la tienda y allí le pregunte que era lo que pensaba sobre todo lo que nos contó.

-Chloe- "No lo sé Max, ese infeliz es un canalla sinvergüenza, un mentiroso, narcisista que solo daña a los que lo rodean"

-Max- "! Pero ¡"

-Chloe- "Pero…si lo que dijo es cierto, si su historia es real y en verdad su estado mental es como él lo pinta, entendería que él también es una víctima de todo esto"

-Max- "Si en verdad estuviera sintiendo la culpa de lo que hizo, lo perdonarías!"

-Chloe- "No….cuando supo que había sido él, que por el ella estaba muerta, solo pensaba en matarlo, en verlo sufrir y ver como la vida se desvanecía en sus ojos. Pero...lo miro ahora y no siento esa necesidad de hacerlo sufrir o humillarlo, aun quiero que page por lo que le hizo, pero acabar con su vida en este momento no me daría ningún tipo de satisfacción"

-Max- "Hay algo de él que no te he dicho"

-Chloe- "..."

-Max- "En la realidad en donde Jefferson te asesina en el vertedero y yo David me ayudo a escapo del cuarto oscuro. Nathan me había enviado un mensaje, en el me advirtió de Jefferson, claro que en ese momento ya era muy tarde"

-Chloe- "¡Te advierte! ¡Que te dijo!"

-Max- "Fue un mensaje de audio, en ese mensaje expreso mucho arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho, de lo que le hizo a Rachel, a Kate o cualquier otra persona, de cómo Jefferson lo manipulo y uso a su beneficio. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado que yo era la siguiente en su lista y que para él ya era demasiado tarde, ese mensaje coincide con el comportamiento inestable que él estuvo sufriendo en la historia que nos acaba de contar"

-Chloe- "Y como sabes que no era un farol, un engaño para que confiaras en él"

-Max- "Lo sé porque el mismo Jefferson me lo conto, cuando estaba atada en la silla y a su merced, el me confesó haberlo utilizado como una marioneta, moldeándolo a su antojo y sacándole todo el provecho posible"

-Chloe- "Que quieres decirme con todo esto Max, que confié en él, que acepte los hechos de que el no quiso hacer todas esas cosas, que perdone y olvide"

-Max- "No te pido que lo perdones, solo que entiendas que el solo fue una marioneta. Una víctima más de este juego macabro"

-Chloe- "Supongo que puedo intentarlo, pero aún sigo pensando que no deberíamos confiar en él, a él solo le importa el mismo"

-Max- "Si le quitamos las esposas prometes no golpearlo"

-Chloe- "No"

-Max- "Jejeje supongo que es algo que no puedes controlar, pero aun así no podemos tenerlo esposado todo el tiempo, puede que nos sea de ayuda en caso de que vuelvan a atacan o cargando llevando nuestro cosas"

-Chloe- "Siiii, no será más fácil escapar mientras lo matan jejeje"

-Max- "Jejeje eres cruel"

-Chloe- "En fin, regresemos a la tienda. Quiero ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le contemos nuestra historia, sin duda la nuestra supera su estúpido drama. Aunque al final no sacamos nada útil de ella"

-Max- "¡Nada! Que acaso no pusiste atención"

-Chloe- "La verdad es que no, por mi mente solo pasaban imágenes de mi machacándolo a golpes, que acaso digo algo interesante"

-Max- "¡Algo interesante! Joder Claro que lo dijo. Dios Chloe…este Nathan al igual que David, no pertenecen a nuestra línea temporal. Al parecer el pertenece a la línea temporal en donde te mueres en el baño de la escuela por el disparo de su arma, por eso el cree que estas muerta, el recuerda que te disparo y por eso no sabe que Kate está muerta en esta realidad, el piensa que está viva por que la miro en la estación de policías y...Dios, no puede ser"

-Chloe- "! Que ¡ ¡Que no puede ser!"

De repente soy consciente de algo que había pasado por alto, como no me di cuenta antes, era tan obvio he importante, esto marcaba una diferencia enorme en la forma en que estábamos pensando las cosas yo y Chloe.

-Max- "Entonces...era inevitable"

-Chloe- "Que…que era inevitable...Max me estas asustando, de que hablas"

-Max- "El tornado...el tornado era inevitable"

-Chloe- "No Max…ya hablamos de eso, no vuelvas a culparte por lo que paso, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para evitar esa catástrofe y fallamos hay que dejarlo asi"

-Max- "No me refiero a eso, es que no lo entiendes, el tornado también sucedió en la historia de Nathan"

-Chloe- "Y eso que"

-Max- "Chloe...tú estabas muerta, él te disparo y yo no lo evite...y aun así"

-Chloe- "Y aun así…el tornado destruyo Arcadia Bay...Ooo mierda, tienes razón"

-Max- "Ahora lo entiendes. Yo estaba convencida de que tú eras la razón por la cual el tronado existía, una manifestación del tiempo por haber evitado tu muerte o el que tú vivieras acciono una serie de eventos que desencadenaron esa tormenta. Teoría del caos o efecto mariposa, esas teorías eran ideas que envenenaron mi mente, me decían que cada acción tendría consecuencia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que al final nada de lo que hice desde aquel día a afecto el curso del tornado"

-Chloe- "Eso quiere decir que si tu hubieras hecho caso a lo que te dije en el faro"

-Max- "El tornado igualmente hubiera destruido Arcadia Bay y por lo que contó Nathan estaría en la misma situación...pero sin ti"

Esta revelación golpea tan fuerte a Chloe que la obliga a sentarse en el suelo, noto como sus ojos apuntan hacia el horizonte, como si tuviese la mirada perdida o sus pensamientos estuvieran acomodando todas las piezas de esta inquietante verdad.

-Max- "Oye no pongas esa cara"

Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado.

-Max- "No te das cuenta, no tenemos la culpa de lo que paso aquí, nada de lo que hemos hecho o cualquier decisión que hemos tomado provoco todo esto"

-Chloe- "Lo se Max y créeme el saber esto me quita mucha culpa de la espalda, pero piénsalo, dices que tú y yo no tuvimos nada que ver con todo esto pero el David y el Nathan que están aquí, no pertenecen a nuestra línea temporal y estos nuevos poderes que se te están manifestando...que se significan. Hasta donde seguirá esto Max estoy cansada de todo esto ha pasado tanta mierda que ya casi no recuerdo como era mi vida antes de que tu regresaras"

-Max- "Lo sé, pero no podemos darnos por vencidas, tenemos que averiguar que está pasando, ahora esta es nuestra realidad y queramos o no tenemos que seguir adelante. Vamos Chloe yo no puedo hacerlo sola"

-Chloe- "Y no lo estas, siempre estaré a tu lado"

Nos levantamos del suelo y nos aproximamos a la puerta, antes de entrar David nos llama y vemos como ya lleno el pequeño recipiente con gasolina.

-Max- "¡Pudiste llenar el recipiente!"

-David- "Hasta donde puede, sacar gasolina del posos subterráneo es más difícil de lo que pensé, pero será suficiente para hacer andar la camioneta. ¡Donde esta Nahan!"

-Chloe- "Esta dentro"

-Max- "Ya averiguaron porque estaba encerrado"

-Chloe- "Eeeeee"

-Max- "Al parecer choco su camioneta por ir en estado de ebriedad"

-Chleo- "Muy típico de el"

-David- "Por qué no me sorprende, ese chico siempre está metido en problemas, ahora entiendo por qué toma terapia"

-Max- "Espera, tu sabias que Nathan tomaba terapia"

-David- "Como guardia de seguridad tengo acceso a todos los perfiles de los estudiantes, desde hace un par de meses se le recomendó a sus padres asesoría Psiquiátrica para su hijo, al parecer no estaba mentalmente cuerdo"

-Chloe- "Mierda, entonces lo que nos conto puede que sea cierto"

-David- "De que hablan, que les conto"

-Max- "Nada importante, solo que escuchaba cosas mientras estuvo atrapado en esa celda"

-David- "Como sea, preparen sus cosas nos iremos en unos minutos"

El que David nos dijera eso sobre Nathan le daba más credibilidad a la historia que nos contó, yo no dudaba de todo lo que nos había contado aunque la parte de Kate se me hacía difícil de creer. David entro y de inmediato nos llamó.

-David- "Max, Chloe pueden venir un segundo"

Rápidamente entramos, preguntándonos porque el repetido llamado.

-Chloe- "Que sucede"

-David- "Me pueden explicar por qué el joven Prescott tiene la nariz rota"

-Chloe- "Aaaaa"

-David- "Max miro que tienes sangre en las manos, me puede que fue lo que paso"

-Max- "Aaaa bueno es que yo…"

-Chloe- "No fue su culpa, fue…"

-Nathan- "Fue mía señor Madsen"

Al decir eso los tres volteamos a verlo con expresión de asombro.

-Max- "…"

-Chloe- "…"

-David- "! Explicate ¡"

-Nathan- "Yo…tropecé con una botella que había en el piso, teniendo las manos en la espalda no pude evitar golpear el piso con el rostro"

-David- "Y la sangre en las manos de Max"

-Nathan- "Ella me ayudo a levantarme y limpio la sangre con una camisa, por eso las manchas en su mano"

-David- "…Chloe lo que dice Nathan es cierto, en verdad se cayó y golpeo en el piso"

-Chloe- "Lo que dice es cierto"

-David- "Ok, con eso me basta y viendo que todos son tan sinceros y se llevan bien supongo que no hay ningún problema en quitarle las esposas"

-Chloe- "No, no hay ningún problema, adelante"

-David- "Estupendo. Joven Prescott confió en que no hará nada estúpido una vez le quite las esposas"

-Nathan- "No señor"

-David- "Excelente porque necesitaremos de su ayuda para salir de aquí más rápido"

-Nathan- "Ahora que ya está todo más calmado, me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí"

-David- "No se lo han dicho" No pregunta a las dos

-Chloe- "No hemos tenido tiempo de charlar"

-David- "Pues si se lo van a decir, díganselo mientras caminamos, ya casi es medio día y aún nos falta mucho por recorrer"

-Max- "Eeeee chicos…no creo que sea el medio día, miren afuera"

Los cuatro salimos de la tienda y raídamente nos confundimos al ver el sol a pocos metros de horizonte, a excepción de Nathan que no parecía saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Chloe- "Pero como puede ser posible que ya este comenzando el ocaso, si hace unos minutos estaba sol a la mitad del cielo"

-Nathan- "Por qué se alteran por la puesta del sol, perdieron la noción del tiempo nada más"

-Max- "Esto no es natural, solo han pasado un par de horas desde que amaneció"

-David- "6 para ser exactos"

-Chloe- "Alguna explicación de lo que puede estar pasando"

-David- "Ni idea, hay fechas en el años en donde los días son más cortos que otros, pero la diferencia de horas no es tan grande como esta"

-Max- "Cuanta luz de día nos quedara"

-David- "Aproximadamente 1 hora…2 máximo"

-Max- "Es muy poco, incluso corriendo no llegaríamos a la camioneta a tiempo"

-Nathan- "! Tiempo ¡…que pasara cuando caiga la noche"

-Chloe- "Créeme, no querrás saberlo"

La situación ahora había cambiado, el plan que estábamos siguiendo desde la mañana se derrumbó al ver como la noche estaba tan cerca de llagar. Para era evidente que todo esto estaba relacionado con estas extrañas entidades que se han comunicado conmigo atravesó de mis sueños, acaso a esto se refería aquel mensaje de que se me estaba acabando el tiempo ya que si es así no importa cuántas noches sobrevivamos llegara el punto donde la noche será eterna.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de este mes, como ven las cosas van de mal en peor, Chloe tiene sus duda en creer si la historia de Nathan es cierta y Max está convencida que el que los días sean más cortos tiene que ver con las entidades de sus sueños. Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia pueden mandarme un mensaje privado o dejar su duda en la caja de los comentarios.

Como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, no es nada fácil escribir 7000 palabras y explicar todo lo que está pasando cuesta mucho trabajo, como siempre una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía y la incoherencia de algunas palabras o francés. Me han dicho que algunas palabras no las entienden o no saben su significado, si ese es su caso háganmelo saber.

Espero terminar el capítulo 10 más rápido que este, pero no prometo nada, solo les diré que es muy revelador y aparecerá alguien que le dará un giro a la historia.


End file.
